Samsara
by onigiriri
Summary: I wasn't ready to die... so I decided to live. An ordinary teenage girl from our world's life is cut short, but she's reborn into the body of a newborn Anna. She resolves herself to living despite the odds against her. Ray x OC.
1. Act 1

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own The Promised Neverland. It belongs to Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu._

* * *

**Act 1**

* * *

_A stab in the dark._

While nestled in the safe confines of my warm bed.

Inside of my own home - which was supposed to be completely safe.

At the time, my dad, who was in law enforcement, was sleeping just downstairs on the sofa, after watching TV late. And the five-year-old twins were innocently dreaming just down the hall. Mom wasn't home that night because she was out of town doing training for work, thank god.

It hit me like a bolt being driven in, and I was immediately awake, sputtering in surprise. The pain quickly spread through my chest, and something hot, and bitter bubbled up through my throat and to my lips.

I coughed, and it splattered out through my lips.

I wheezed, looking around in a haze of pain in confusion.

He stood over me, breathing harshly, his frame casting a shadow over me from the moonlight streaming through a gap in my curtains.

"That's what you get, you bitch...!" the voice hissed out a whisper, through their ragged breathing.

Ah. I recognized that face, shrouded in darkness.

"Mich...ael...?" I croaked out through the blood coating my lips.

It was starting to get cold, even with the warmth pooling around my chest. I gazed down and felt the chill more prominently, seeing the handle of a kitchen knife protruding from it.

Michael didn't even reply, and merely stalked out the bedroom. As he did, I stretched out my arm weakly, unable to do much more. Tears were quickly forming in the corners of my eyes.

His feet caused the stairs to creak as he went downstairs and left through what sounded like the front door.

"Don't...go..." I whispered, and blinked, my vision clouding; "D...addy... M-Mom...! I don't want..." I bit back my words, unable to get them out.

God, someone, please... I had things I still wanted to do. I wanted to live!

I didn't want to die alone in a house with three other people in it.

But that's what happened.

* * *

_In the beginning, there was darkness._

After I faded from conscious in that cold, lonely bedroom, pleading with someone – _anyone_ – to give me another chance, I spent a long time in what I thought was the place between life and death.

It felt oddly safe, and calming, even though I was all alone.

I don't know how long I spent there waiting for something, or what I was waiting for exactly.

...Until it happened.

Movement. I was being pushed somewhere.

And then there was light.

And there was a harsh, biting coldness. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

The next while went by in haze, as I was systematically checked over, wrapped in a pinkish coloured, soft blanket, and placed in a cot. And after lying there, wrapped in a cocoon of blanket and unable to move my body properly for a while, I had time to take in my situation.

Could it be?

I'd prayed to god in what I thought my last moments for a second chance. Had I been given one?

My heart soared. Despite the existential horror of being reduced to a baby once more, I was both happy...and sad.

I wondered about what my daddy would think when he woke the next morning and found my body. What he would have to tell the twins when they woke up and wondered why their big sister was wasn't awake yet. How would my Mom react?

Michael...why did he do it? I thought we parted on good terms. The colleges we picked were on opposite sides of the US. Our lives were going in separate directions. So it only made sense to break up, right? I thought he said it was fine.

Tears bubbled in the edges of my eyes again and I wailed, setting off a chain reaction amongst the many other babies surrounding me.

As a matron rushed over to soothe me, and others came to soothe the others who'd begun crying as if in empathy, and through my tears, I wondered about another thing.

I thought it was strange, that I'd been left in a huge room with what seemed like hundreds of newborns for what felt like forever. Where were my mother and father of this new life, and why hadn't I been taken home yet?

Was I sick and being observed? But I didn't feel sick.

That was, until I looked over the matron's shoulder and through the glass window on the walls that showed the hallway outside. And I saw it.

I saw a _monster_.

It was _a monster making conversation with a human_.

What on earth was this place...!?

* * *

_This was impossible._

'_How could this have even happened in the first place?_' I wondered frantically, a few days after seeing _it_. I was being carried somewhere by a matron after having been taken from my crib one morning.

I knew where I was. And I had a feeling I knew where the matron was taking me, at least vaguely. Who knew if they'd take me to _that_ house, but I could only hope. At least then there'd be some familiar faces.

Back in my previous life, which didn't really feel like all that long ago, I was Lucy Garland, an ordinary teenage All-American Girl, on the verge of graduating high school and heading off to college. But I was also quite a big fan of a type of comic book from Japan called 'manga'.

And in my most recent favourite, there were monsters that looked _just like_ the one I saw the other day. And if I was right, then that only meant one thing.

As I was laid down on a table and had my head turned to the side, I felt the numbers being printed on my neck, tattooed to my young skin, my theories were being solidified and made concrete.

As something was sewn inside my ear with surgical precision, I wondered if it really was God that answered my prayers, or something else entirely.

This was _The Promised Neverland_, a story in a manga about children being raised like cattle on human farms for the consumption of those monsters, the Demons.

I didn't want this.

I said that I wanted to _live_. How am I supposed to do that if this entire world is conspiring for me to become something's dinner before I turn 12?!

This is so unfair!

"Is Number 48194 ready to go?" a deep, cruelly clinical sounding voice asked the matron tending to me.

The matron nodded, "Yes, sir. She is ready for placement," she replied to the monster overseeing the process with a clipboard in its long, spindled fingers.

"Very good. Proceed with the handover immediately, then. The Mama is waiting for 48194 to be delivered." The Demon said, and with that, I was taken away to my fate.

It was only a half hour or so before I got my first bit of good news since I'd been reborn here. The Mama waiting for me at the gates was the first truly familiar face I had seen.

It was Isabella.

"What is the child's name?" Isabella calmly asked, taking me into her arms gently, and giving me a gentle smile that betrayed her intentions, before looking back to the matron who'd brought me here.

"Her number is 48194. The name 'Anna' was decided upon. Raise this one with as much care as you have the others, as I know you will." The matron said, with utmost confidence in Isabella's abilities.

"Yes, ma'am," Isabella replied, bobbing down in a light curtsy, before turning and heading on her way, bringing me there.

Grace Field House - Plantation Number 3.

It was only when she was introducing me to the children I was to be raised with... that I spotted a familiar mop of curly red hair, and then the noticeable snow-white of another child...

It was only then, that I realised what the matron had called me.

Anna. Number 48194.

Am I _that_ Anna?

Isabella twitched, only mildly startled, but maintaining her safe hold of me, as I broke into a loud wailing once again, unable to control my emotions.

"Waaah, she's crying, she's crying!" one child cried.

"Is she hurt, Mama?" another child cried as well.

"Now, now, it's alright, every one. Children as small as Anna cry all the time, see? You were all the same, once upon a time. She'll soon tire herself out and fall asleep. I'll take care of her, so don't worry, okay?" Isabella soothed the concerned children.

"Okay, Mama!" the children replied, having faith in their Mama.

"Get better soon, okay Anna?" another child called out to me. And with that I was whisked away yet again.

But I was here. At Grace Field House. As Anna. And Emma, Norman and Ray were all here, too. It'd be okay.

Maybe that's what it was.

This time, I was crying because I was happy – because there was hope. And I wanted to be able to return that hope that they'd given me without even realising it.

And I'd do what I could to make it happen and be their hope!

...After I relearned all my basic motor functions, that is.

* * *

_I was being a little bit petty._

I'll admit it.

Isabella was only doing her job. She was only doing what she felt she had to, to survive in such a messed up world as this one. And she did it better and for longer than most others did, too.

But it still didn't change the fact that she was doing what she was doing despite how horribly selfish it was.

To raise children so they could be the nicest cut of meat for the Demons possible just to save her own skin was a huge moral dilemma. Who was to say that her one life was worth all of those children's?

Well, it's the reality that she forced herself to accept.

I wouldn't. Emma wouldn't.

So maybe it was a little petty, but I was being as difficult as possible with Isabella, refusing to go to sleep on time and making feeding time a struggle, amongst other things.

It was starting to show a little, the slight eye-bags under Isabella's eyes as she fretted over why I wouldn't go to sleep like the other babies.

A door creaked open, catching Isabella's attention, and she looked over to the open door. A familiar redhead, in her nightclothes, peered in curiously.

"Mama...?" the nearly-four year old asked in a small voice.

"Oh, Emma. What are you doing up at this hour? It's time for bed." Isabella asked the little girl warmly, as she took a few steps into the room.

"Is the baby sad? Is that why she can't sleep?" little Emma asked Isabella.

"She's just being a little fussy, sweetheart. But don't worry. She'll fall asleep soon enough." Isabella replied, and Emma took a few steps closer, till she reached Isabella, looking as if she wanted to see me.

Isabella obliged the girl, kneeling down so Emma could get a better look at me.

And wow... Emma's eyes were brighter than I'd imagined. A gorgeous sea foam green that complimented her fiery locks nicely.

"Anna, it's okay. If you go to sleep, I'll play with you tomorrow all you want!" Emma told me softly, patting my short blond locks gently.

I could have melted right then and there. Little Emma was so sweet...!

"Nicely done, Emma. I think Anna will be able to go to sleep now that she knows she'll see you tomorrow," Isabella praised the redhead, and lowered me into the crib, tucking me in snugly and putting my stuffed animal at my side.

I gazed at Emma through the bars of my cot, as Isabella ushered her to her own bed in the girls' dormitory.

Isabella was right. Emma's promise of coming to see me tomorrow was more reassuring than she'd ever know.

I relaxed, slipping my eyelids shut and deciding.

The first step I would take would be to become close to Emma, and through her, to Norman and Ray as well.

Emma was like my comfort blanket. If I was with her, I knew everything would turn out all right, no matter what.

* * *

_She took to the role like a duck to water._

After promising to play with me the next day if I stopped giving Isabella trouble, Emma seemed to have adopted the role of Chief Big Sister with great enthusiasm.

When light started filtering in through the windows and everyone was getting dressed and ready for breakfast, Emma immediately came to the babies' room; and after getting permission from Mama, she greeted me with a bright smile and a hushed voice.

"G'morning, Anna...!" she said to me in a hushed voice, trying not to startle the other babies by being too loud.

I did try to reply to her, but it came out as more of a gurgle than anything.

Emma had appreciated it nonetheless, giggling happily.

Unfortunately, a baby as young as myself couldn't really sit and eat with the older kids for breakfast; So Emma was ushered out by Isabella soon after to eat.

When Isabella came back later to feed me and the other babies, I didn't put up a fight this time. I wanted to be out of the room as soon as possible, so I could see Emma again. Maybe I could even meet Norman and Ray, too.

I may be a baby, but babies can be rather endearing when they want to be. I had to worm my way into their hearts early on.

That almost made it sound like a bad thing.

Well, it's the truth.

Later on, it was raining, so the kids were all playing indoors, in the House's playroom. As I was carried into the playroom I looked around curiously.

I spotted a dark-haired boy whose locks obscured half of his face, sitting in the corner reading a book almost the same size as his own body. Going by contextual cues that had to be Ray.

As for Norman, he was as easy to spot as he had been on the first day. His unique hair colour made him easy to pinpoint.

He, Emma and a few older kids were already digging through the toy chest for something to play with.

"Anna~!" Emma squealed upon noticing me in Isabella's arms, while Norman pulled out a box that looked like it was for a board game and examined at it curiously.

Emma, and a few other children ran over to hug Isabella by her long dress's fabric, as if asking her to crouch down so they could see me better.

Isabella obliged, showing me, the newest baby to them; I was bombarded by the sight of several adorable kids' smiling faces.

"Mama, what's this game?" asked Norman, showing her the board game.

"Ah, that's a Chess Board. It's a strategic game," Isabella told the boy. The idea of a strategy turned off most of the children, but not Norman.

"Chess?" Norman parroted, "Can you show me how to play?" he asked, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Eh? But the other toys look more fun, No'man, why d'you wanna play that one?" Emma turned away from looking at me to ask him.

"It sounds interesting," he replied, and looked at Isabella with hopeful eyes.

Isabella muffled a laugh, smiling, "Of course, I can show you how to play. Emma, do you mind holding Anna for me?" Isabella asked the redheaded girl.

"Okay!" Emma agreed, only too happy to look after her baby sister.

I was handed over to the little girl carefully, "Here, make sure to support her head and place her into your lap. That's it." Isabella instructed Emma with a gentle voice.

She adjusted her seating position, patting out her dress to look presentable, and faced Norman, "Okay, get out the board, and I'll show you how to set everything up," she told the white-haired boy.

"Yes!" Norman agreed, coming over to sit across from Isabella.

In Emma's arms, as Norman and Isabella worked on the chessboard, I lolled my head to the side to glance over at Ray in the corner.

He was all on his own.

I wondered when it was that he made Emma and Norman's duo into a trio.

He seemed lonely.

* * *

**Onigiriri: Here it is, my brand new fanfiction! I've always wanted to try a SI OC type fanfic, and this is me testing the waters. I have a Naruto one on the backburner. I hope that if you like The Promised Neverland, or my previous work Ball of Sunshine, you'll support this fanfic and send me feedback!**

**Thanks for reading! And Happy Halloween! x**

**~October 31st, 2019.**


	2. Act 2

**Disclaimer****: **_I don't own The Promised Neverland. It is property of Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu._

* * *

**Act 2**

* * *

_I guess I wasn't subtle._

That's why after pointedly staring at Ray whenever I got the chance for a few weeks finally caught Emma and Norman's attentions, and piqued their interests.

It was a few days after a baby Nat was delivered to the House that I ended up being clumsily carried over to where Ray sat burying his nose in a book under a tree by Emma, while Norman hovered over the red-head and I to make sure I wasn't dropped by accident.

"Hey, hey, Ray, what're you reading?" Emma asked him cheerily as she plopped down to sit, resting me in between her legs. Startled, the boy's eyes darted up from his book.

He glanced down at the book in his hands, before looking back up again, "It's a book on physics, and Newton's theory of gravity." He answered simply.

Emma blinked owlishly over my head, which she was now resting her chin on, as if she hadn't expected an answer like that, and I could understand why.

What four-year-old reads books on science when they could be reading some sort of fantasy adventure kid's book? Ray wasn't a normal kid.

Neither are any of us, though.

Sensing that his friend was lost, Norman piped up; "Newton's theory of gravity. It talks about how there's a constant force pulling down on everything in the world depending on its weight or mass. Like how when an apple falls from a tree, it goes straight down. And it's the reason why we can stay on the ground, and don't just float away like soap bubbles or feathers do." He tried to explain it to Emma.

"Ehhh?" Emma nodded at Norman's explanation, processing the information quickly.

She turned back to Ray, eager to change the conversation, "I always wondered why you're always reading books alone! Why don't you play with everyone else more?" Emma asked Ray, tilting her head curiously.

Ray frowned a little, glancing towards the other kids playing in the large field in front of the House. After a pregnant silence, he shook his head and turned back to us.

"I like reading…" he supplied, shrugging lightly.

But his eyes said more, and I knew what he was, or rather _wasn't_ talking about. He, just like me, remembered everything since he was born in this world, to an extent. And he knew that some of the kids playing out on that field could be shipped off at any moment. He probably didn't want to get attached and avoid getting hurt.

Well too bad, Ray, because Hurricane Emma is here now. We don't get a choice in the matter.

Emma sighed out dramatically, "But…!" she whined a little.

"Why did you guys come over here anyway? It'll be more fun for you if you play with the others, right?" Ray asked.

Emma perked up at the topic, "Well you see, we noticed that Anna keeps on looking at you whenever you're nearby! So, we came over to introduce her to you!" Emma said excitedly, and took one of my hands, moving it so that it waved.

I indulged her, letting her do as she pleased, "Say hi, Anna!" Emma chirped and I figured, why not?

"Aye-ah!" I sounded out, and inwardly sighed while Emma cuddled me from behind, telling me I did well and how cute I was.

I still needed to practice more before I could start speaking again. It was around this age that babies started saying more than random sounds, right? I remembered that from the twins, my little siblings in my previous life.

I wondered how Conrad and Gracie were doing…

Ray blinked back at me for a moment, before nodding, smiling minutely,

"Hello, Anna."

I don't know how I was expecting our first meeting to go, but at least it got Ray to finally smile, for the first time that I'd seen since coming here.

That was a start.

* * *

_I was so over the whole 'baby' thing._

You would be too, if you suddenly went from being able to go where you wanted to and doing what you wanted to, to having your independence stripped away from you. It was a little, no, very unnerving.

And so, I resolved to get a move on with my motor skills as soon as I could. Kids started crawling around a year in, right?

The moment I was left to my own devices with the building blocks, I got to it. I managed to roll over, and off I shot.

It was a lot easier to get my limbs to move than I thought it'd be. Maybe it was because my brain already knew what to do, and all that was left was for my muscles to catch up.

I crawled out through the doorway to the playroom and made it a few metres before I had to rest my tired arms and legs.

Yeah. My muscles had to catch up, big time. Even crawling is exhausting – it's so annoying!

After a few minutes, I picked myself up again and continued my exploration of the House. Until, of course, I reached the staircases. Looking down the steps, which seemed to stretch on forever because of my tiny size, I felt unnerved. Maybe this was the end of my exploration?

Feeling impatient, I pouted, peering over the edge of the top step.

"Ehhh? What is Anna doing?" one of the older children, part of a group of two boys and one girl, asked, peering down at me.

"I think she wants to see what's downstairs! Anna hasn't really left this floor; at least, not without Mama carrying her!" said the shorter of the boys.

"Then let's help her! It should be okay if we're helping her, right?" the girl said, "But Luis and I are too small, so Benji, you carry her! You're the biggest." She said to the bigger of the boys.

"Kay." The kid named Benji nodded, carefully lifting me by my armpits and carrying me down the steps. Not the safest way to carry a one-year-old… Hopefully he won't drop me.

Turns out, it went okay, and I made it down the stairs in one piece. I smiled gratefully up at the older kids, and I went on my way. The kids watched me curiously, before running a little to follow me, cheering me on.

They'd probably get scolded, later. I felt a little bad for them, as I kept my eyes trained forward. As I did, I thought on how Benji, Luis and that girl, who were at least a few years older than Emma, Norman and Ray, and frowned.

There was no mention of them in the main plot. The only names I can recall outside of the escapees are Hao and Cedi who were shipped off before it started. One of these days, they were going to be shipped off as well and would die prematurely.

I paused in my crawling, and pulled myself to a sitting position, contemplating it as they hovered over me curiously. It was sad. I didn't want such bright, nice kids to die, but what could I do as I am right now?

My eyes moved over to my tiny hands. These tiny hands couldn't help any of these kids. There probably wouldn't be anything I could do, until I could look after myself in the first place.

I can't walk yet, to get to someone who needs me.

I can't speak properly yet, to offer words of comfort and encouragement.

I'm just a helpless _baby_.

I sniffled, and started wailing, and Benji, Luis and the girl crowded around me, asking what was wrong and trying to hug the tears out of me, until some larger footsteps bounded down the stairs and towards us.

"Anna!?" Isabella called out, alarmed and likely confused.

She parted the kids and lifted me from the ground, pulling me to her bosom and bouncing me gently, trying to soothe me. After getting me to calm down a little, she turned to the kids,

"Benji. Luis. Courtney. How did Anna get down here?" she asked them and they looked away, guiltily. They thought they'd get in trouble for this.

"Y-You see… Anna was crawling, all over! And she was at the stairs and looked like she wanted to go down them!" said the girl, Courtney.

Luis nodded, "We didn't want her to fall down them and hurt herself so Benji carried her downstairs. Are we in trouble…?" he asked, looking scared.

After a beat, Isabella spoke, "She was crawling?" she asked for clarification.

"Yeah!" Benji nodded, wide-eyed, "Aaaaalll over the place, super-fast!" he explained.

"Is that so…" Isabella hummed, "Then I suppose it's fine as long as you were watching over her the whole time. Rather, this is a moment for celebration. Anna has started crawling, after all. We'll have to keep being vigilant so she doesn't crawl her way into danger, okay?" Isabella said, giving the kids a smile.

"Yes, Mama!" the kids cheered, likely relieved at not being scolded.

"Now, let's get you back to the playroom, shall we?" she said to me softly, "After all, Emma and Norman were scared when they found out you were missing. Emma especially has been beside herself." She said, and began carrying me back.

Ah. I forgot about that.

Sorry, Emma.

* * *

_First words are important._

It's been a few weeks and I've managed to master crawling and I've gotten a good start on walking. Or rather, waddling. Any progress is good progress though. Anyway, at this point, I've finally been allowed outside and got my first good bit of fresh air since getting here.

It was, for lack of a better word, refreshing.

The air was so, so clean! The grass and the trees were so green! But the air was cooling and those green trees would soon be turning to their more Autumnal colouring.

Anyway, Nat was brought to the house sometime back in August and Isabella's attention was more focused on the smaller baby. And since I was able to move about on my own, at least a little, I got to socialising.

Mostly, with Emma, Norman and Ray. But I'd also ended up endearing myself to those three older kids, Benji, Luis and Courtney.

But I couldn't really call what I was doing 'socialising'. Not when I hadn't said a proper word yet. And it was about time, too.

If I remembered from that article I read once in my past life, babies started talking between 12 and 17 months. I was at around 14 to 15 months at this point so it wouldn't be unusual if I started saying stuff.

I decided to test it, but before I could decide what my 'first word' would be, a kid ran over to where Emma had me in her lap, "Emmaaaa~!"

As the kid slowed to a stop, Emma tilted her head, "What is it?" she chirped.

In response to her question, the little girl pointed to a tree not far away, which had what I think was a kite hanging from it, "My kite got stuck! Emma's good at climbing trees, right?" the little girl seemed close to tears at the loss of her kite.

Emma smiled and nodded, lifting me and putting me down next to Ray, "Don't worry Cedi! I'll get it down for you in a jiffy!" Emma said happily, getting to her feet; as she ran off to the other tree she turned back and waved at me, "I'll be right back, Anna~!" she called back.

"Bay!" I called back, and cringed at the blunder.

Right. Time to practice.

I looked around for something good to use as my first word. Maybe Tree? No, hard 't' sounds were a no-go until my teeth grew in properly.

Sky? Hmm… no. A rock? Grass?

Nothing seemed special enough. First words are 'important' after all.

"What're you looking for?" Ray's voice next to me startled me.

"Uwey," slipped out of my lips, as I looked up at him in surprise. Peering down sideways to me from his book, he blinked his dark eyes down at me.

Well… it was better than some rock. And easier to say, I think.

"Errr… ay! Rrr… rrray. Ray!"

…. Nailed it.

He huffed out exasperatedly, rolling his eyes, "Yes, that's my name," he nodded, then blinked, "Wait," his eyes darted back at me upon realising what I'd just said.

"Eeeehhh! No fair, Ray!" Emma whined, snapping our attentions to her. She'd finished fishing Cedi's kite down for her.

Emma continued, "Why does your name have to be Anna's first word? _I'm_ her Big Sister!" she pouted at the dark-haired boy.

"Don't look at me. She did that all on her own." Ray shrugged, turning back to his book, trying to make out that he wasn't in the least bit smug about that but I could tell he liked it.

But Emma's pouts were tugging my heartstrings, so I did my best to cheer her up, with what little words I could, "Emmmma~! Haggu!"

To add a cherry on top of it, I raised my arms up to her.

"Anna~!" Emma squealed, and dove down to hug me, laughing happily.

Well, what works, works. Now I just had to keep practicing.

* * *

_In reality, my 'world' is ever changing._

Just like I'd thought, after 10 months of practicing my walking, talking and what have you, and of spending time with Emma, Norman, and Ray, as well as the three older kids, it was time for someone to be 'adopted'. My first experience of someone getting 'adopted', since coming here. And it was _Benji_.

Benji couldn't be older than 9 for god's sake!

And yet, when Isabella gave the announcement that he was going to be 'adopted' the next day, I was both shocked, and at the same time, not shocked at all.

I'd known this was going to happen. And yet I let it hurt me all the same.

Benji is a good kid. He looks after all the smaller kids and likes to play the guitar that he got from Isabella on his birthday. He doesn't deserve this kind of fate! These Demons do whatever they damn please…

As Benji fixed the lapels of his brand-new blazer by the door, I clung to the loose fabric of Norman's pants tightly and watched with what I'm sure was a huge pout.

In reality. I wasn't just put out, I was upset. It was taking all I had to hold back any tears that may spring out.

"Trust you to be the first of us three to get adopted, Benji!" Courtney commented cheerfully with a big grin.

"Don't forget to write - You promised!" Luis added on, wringing his fingers worriedly.

Benji nodded, giving a small smile to his two friends, "Of course. I'll send some as soon as I can." He agreed, then turned to me, "I'll write one to Anna, too! You can have Ray, or Norman read it to you." He said, nodding his head to me too.

In response, I stifled a sniffle, and he sighed, sympathetic.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay. I'll be with my new family! And I really will send you a letter, just for you." He reassured as best he could.

Except he wasn't going to be okay. He wasn't going to a new family. And I wasn't going to get that letter. Ever.

Benji seemed uncomfortable at having not been able to cheer me up, scratching his cheek.

Isabella leaned over to Benji, "Benji, we need to get going. Your parents are waiting for you," she lied expertly, and the little boy nodded, believing her wholeheartedly.

"Can I give Anna a hug before I go?" he asked, and Isabella nodded indulgingly.

"Make it quick," she agreed, and Benji stepped towards Norman and I, and kneeled down. He lifted his arms invitingly.

"Come on, Anna. Give me one last hug for good luck?" he tried.

I nodded, tears pooling, and toddled over him, falling into one last hug with the older boy, "Bye bye..." I whispered.

Benji nodded, "I'll write soon, promise," he said again, quietly, and after a moment he pulled away. Not even a few minutes later, he and Isabella were gone from the House. Only one of them would return to us safely.

Three and five months later respectively, Luis and Courtney also left the House for the last time.

They wouldn't be the last three I'd have to say goodbye to while pretending not to know anything.

Most of the older kids were only a temporary presence here. I made a habit of avoiding them after what happened with Benji, Luis and Courtney.

Getting closer to them only made it hurt more.

It was an awful thing to do.

I hated that it's something I had to do, to protect my heart.

* * *

It wasn't long after Courtney's departure before she was replaced with a brand new one-year-old.

By now I was nearly three and a half, and I'd finally managed to locate the library in this House. I'd done so by essentially stalking Ray. Most of the kids thought it was cute. Emma was upset that my attention seemed to have been stolen away by the dark-haired boy.

In reality, I just wanted to start reading again. Playing with kid's toys was only interesting for so long, after all. I was _bored stiff_!

But then again, everyone thought I couldn't read yet, being a three-year-old. Maybe I could use this to spend time with Ray, and worm my way into his heart, so to speak.

So that when the time came, Ray would possibly include me in the plans for the escape early on, rather than how Anna was originally brought in by Emma at a later date.

And _Being cute has its perks._

Anyway, Ray's only 5 at the moment, but he'll probably be 6 soon, so I don't think he's approached Isabella about being an informant for her just yet. But it doesn't hurt to get a head start on things.

I walked over to the bookcases and craned my head back to take in the books that were higher up, scanning their titles on the spines.

Then, I glanced over to where Ray was looking in another bookcase to pick something out, and after a moment, waddled over to him.

"Ray, what're you looking for?" I asked him.

My two years of practice had paid off, and I'd gotten my speech up to a decent enough level, by now.

"Nothing in particular," Ray shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"Eh? But it looks like you are." I insisted, and Ray sighed; I clapped my hands together, "I have an idea! Ray, read me a story?" I requested with a smile.

He looked over to me, mulling over his thoughts, and quirked an eyebrow, "Like what?" he asked, and I wasn't sure if he was just curious, or if he was actually agreeing to do it.

I shrugged, "Anything? Ray's really good at reading! You're always doing it after all! I want to read together." I replied, and pointed to the bookcase beside us.

I spotted a book on plants, "Like this one? It looks interesting," I suggested, reaching out and trying to pry it out of the bookcase.

"That's an encyclopaedia. It's not a picture book – You won't like it very much," Ray commented.

I managed to get the book out, but it was heavy, so it barely missed hitting my feet as it fell; I grabbed it to make sure it didn't fall more.

"I know! But this book has pictures in it, too. It's fun to learn new things, right?" I replied, not even bothering to try to say encyclopaedia out loud. Though I mostly had a handle on speech again, longer words still got me tongue-tied. I think they always had, even before I was reborn.

Ray eyed the book, before looking up at me again; after a moment, he shrugged, and helped lift the book.

"Okay, if you're sure. Come on." He nodded to me, lifting the book himself and taking it over to the table. Oh! So he agreed!

I smiled widely, and went after him, pulling out the chair next to his and taking a few minutes to try and actually get up on the chair.

We spent the next while poring over the book, and try to wrap our tongues around the complicated Latin names of the plants with minimal success. It was fun!

From there, I gradually spent more and more time with Ray, keeping up my efforts at befriending him.

I made the conscious decision to sometimes sit next to him at our meal times, instead of always just sitting with Emma, since he typically sat across the table from her, rather than next to her.

Emma whined about it one morning, pouting at Ray and I as he helped cut up my sausages for me. Ray would smirk a little, finding her behaviour amusing, before commenting that _he_ doesn't mind it. He says I'm pretty mature for my age, so it's interesting to read together. This, coming from a five-year-old is incredibly unusual, but I am a pretty unusual three-to-four year old, too, so I don't mind it either.

To make up for unintentionally snubbing Emma, I spent the next week more often by her and Norman's sides, playing outside, rather than solely with Ray and his books.

A little while later, shortly after Ray had turned 6, I saw him coming out of the forest surrounding the House with Isabella.

So, he'd finally revealed part of his hand to her.

* * *

**Onigiriri: This took a few more days than I wanted it to and it's thanks to the brief appearances of the OC kids Benji, Luis and Courtney. Their stay was short but they helped me include what I wanted to include. Ray's here this time. ^^**

**Thanks for all the favourites, follows, and to the two who commented coolalexia12 and DowntownMusic101! Please, continue to support this story and leave a comment what you guys think so far! Thanks! xxx**

**~Edited September 20th, 2020.**


	3. Act 3

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own The Promised Neverland. It belongs to Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu._

* * *

**Act 3**

* * *

_Canon decided to come knocking._

It was late April, a little bit after Gilda's 5th birthday, that Conny came to the House. I can't believe I let myself get so relaxed that this surprised me so much.

I'd kinda pushed the idea that I'd been inserted into a manga's story to the back of my head, in favour of letting myself develop and grow properly without the stress, but I'd let myself go in the process.

With Conny's arrival, reality shoved itself right in my face. I'd be 4 in 3 months, and five years later, we would have to escape this House to avoid our predetermined deaths.

While my head was spinning with thoughts of what I should do, the kids crowded around Isabella in the dining hall when she returned from the Gate with a one-year-old Conny in her arms, just as they had when I arrived nearly 3 years ago.

Everyone else was cooing and asking questions about the baby girl, and I just watched, clinging to the table for support.

A thought came to my head, about how when I'd arrived, I didn't remember seeing Ray amongst the sea of children that greeted me upon my arrival. He'd written me off as just another kid that was going to get shipped off eventually, just as I was subconsciously doing without really thinking, as well.

Conny was the one who was going to kickstart the whole Escape Plan in five years.

It was like we'd signed her death warrant.

We're awful. Ray and I. But mostly, I am.

I shook my head quickly, throwing the negativity off of me to stop my eyes from tearing up, and manoeuvred myself around to turn and toddle away.

Emma, somehow psychically knowing, turned away from Conny to look at my retreating form.

"Anna~! Where are you going?" she called over to me curiously.

"Toilet!" I blurted out, even though I didn't need to go.

"Want me to go with you?" Emma asked me again and I shook my head quickly.

"I'm okay!" I reassured her, smiling over my shoulder. Emma was always looking after me to the best of her ability. It was as if she and Ray had a competition going over 'which one Anna liked more'.

It was mostly one-sided. Mostly.

As I toddled down the hallway, no real destination in mind, I came across Ray leaning up against a wall, arms crossed. As I passed by in front of him, he spoke up.

"That's not the way to the toilet," he drawled, watching me, "Why did you leave the others?" he asked.

I paused, shrugging my shoulders, "Why didn't you stay?" I asked him back, pouting, "I'm going to the library. Tell Emma I went after the toilet," I decided, and continued letting my had guide me along the wall.

Ray watched me go silently, but I could feel his eye on me.

I wonder if he knew, like really, what was going through my head, and if he knew our thoughts were similar in regards to Conny.

It'd only hurt me to get attached to Conny like I'd done with Benji and the others. I wasn't ready to face her yet. I needed to harden my heart so I could act naturally again. And I had to start thinking about the future, instead of just the 'now.'

* * *

Apart from upping my revision of the books in the library, preparing myself for when I turned 5 and they'd start me up on those Litany tests that all kids 5 and older had to take part in, I'd enter the running for who might get 'adopted' next.

Once I turned 6, the lower the scores I consistently got, the higher my chances of getting shipped before my time got.

The original Anna was a smart little girl, perhaps not on the same level as Emma, Norman and Ray, but she'd made it all the way to 9-years-old and remained alive until they all escaped together.

I know I had my previous life's knowledge as a secret advantage, but I couldn't get overconfident and rely on that to help me.

If you don't keep studying, that information disappears from your head. You get rusty and you won't remember all the things you learned at school as well, if you don't keep using it, even though once upon a time you were doing it every day.

It's something my Mom from back then told me all the time and it's something I took to heart.

I wanted to make sure I was promising enough to Isabella that she would definitely keep me around for as long as possible, as a suitable offering for the Demons' Tifari.

As well as hitting the books, I set to making bonds with the kids who would escape with us.

I started with one of the oldest of the group apart from Emma, Norman and Ray; I started with Gilda.

I sat down next to her at breakfast one morning, with Norman on my other side, and while we ate breakfast, I glanced to my side to look at her. She was playing with the sausages with her fork, looking like she was thinking about something pretty deeply.

"What's wrong, Gilda?" I asked her with a curious smile, getting her attention.

Gilda jumped in surprise, nearly launching one of her sausages, before looking to me, startled.

"Eh? Anna?" she stuttered, surprised, then shook her head, her green hair flying side to side as she did, "No it's nothing. I was just thinking about what to do with the present I got from Mama for my birthday." She said quietly, looking down.

"What did Mama get you?" I asked, as Norman nudged me, saying my food was going to get cold. In response, I took a sausage and started eating it quickly.

Gilda cut her sausage down in size, and hummed, "I got some note books for drawing in… but I don't know what to draw in them." She replied.

I thought about what she'd said, and tried to come up with something fun a kid might want to draw. What I'd want to draw mixed in with it, too.

I got a little excited at the thought, having enjoyed it in my past life, after all, "You could draw stories!" I enthusiastically suggested.

Gilda seemed to be thrown off guard by the suggestion. She blinked at me owlishly through her glasses that were too big for her head;

"Draw stories? Like a picture book?" she asked me, her dark green eyes sparkling with curiosity

I nodded my head up and down, my body moving with me, "Yeah!" I said.

Gilda smiled a little, seeming like she liked the idea, "That sounds fun…! B-But I don't know if I'd be any good at making stories. What would you make a story about, Anna?" she asked me.

I hummed. When a fun kids story came to mind for me, I kept thinking back instinctively to the Disney films I watched as a kid. I'd browsed the kids story books one day while I was bored, but I'd never been able to spot anything familiar. Not even my favourite fairy tale, Peter Pan. I'd only seen generic stories, but no recognisable names ever popped up.

Seemed like Disney hadn't sunk its claws into this world's pop culture. Whatever little pop culture this world could afford, that is.

"One with fairies, and pirates, and mermaids, and all sorts in it!" I replied happily, picturing the boy with red hair in green tights and missing him terribly.

"Ehhh? That sounds fun!" Emma beamed at me from across the table, and I smiled back to her.

Gilda nodded, "It sounds like more fun than what I would've come up with. I guess Anna reads a lot so she gets more fun ideas!" she smiled at me, "I'll give you one of my notebooks! Write a fun story, okay?" Gilda decided after a moment.

I felt a bit touched, but nodded happily, "I'll write the best story!" I promised. It's not plagiarism if it doesn't seem to exist in this world, right?

I was grateful to Gilda. I hadn't set out to get one of her notebooks, but I could definitely use one.

I needed to write down what I could remember of the 'story' before I forgot more of it than the little bits I had already.

"Ah, but if you're gonna write a story… Do you even know how to write yet? My letters are still a little shaky…" Gilda suddenly spoke again, surprising me.

Ah. That'd be a problem. I'd tried drawing with the crayons before, but it was hard enough to keep a grip on the crayon, let alone get anything resembling anything drawn. I didn't have the dexterity I used to have.

After breakfast came to an end, Gilda took me by my hand and guided me over to Isabella. I toddled after her, curious.

Gilda looked up at Isabella, and informed her that she'd decided what she and I wanted to do with her notebooks, finally. But we wanted to know how to write properly.

"Can Mama teach us how to write letters better? Anna wants to write a story about mermaids and pirates and fairies!" Gilda asked Isabella, sounding excited about the whole thing.

Isabella raised her eyebrows, a smile plastered on her face, "Is that so," she asked, her purple eyes sliding over my form, "Did you think of it all on your own, Anna?" she asked me.

I nodded, and her smile grew bigger; her hand found its way on top of my head and she stroked it affectionately, "That's very creative of you, for your age, Anna! If you really want to write it, then of course I can teach you how to do so." She said, and it was as if there was another layer underneath her words.

I felt a chill down my spine and forced myself to smile sunnily, giving the woman a hug, "Please! I wanna write!"

I had to be so much more careful. I know I already seemed mature for my age. And I felt like Isabella was looking at me with thinly-veiled curiosity.

* * *

After Gilda's suggestion, Isabella had set up a small workshop for the kids to improve their writing, if they so desired. I'd been attending them all, and now at 4 years and 2 months old, my letters were thankfully less shaky than they used to be. My grip and dexterity were improving too. And you can bet I used it to my advantage, and scribbled down whatever I could remember of the 'story'.

I didn't use real names, but the meanings were enough that I knew what I was talking about, at least. And I refused to let the other kids see what I was writing.

I told them it'd ruin the surprise of 'the stories I came up with'.

And it worked well enough. Everyone respected my wishes and kept away from my notebook!

Today, I was in Emma's company, along with Norman and Ray. We'd gone for a walk in the forest, and it wasn't until we came out in the clearing that I realised where we were.

The Gate.

Emma ran up to the gate, and grabbed the bars, peering through the gaps curiously. Norman took my hand and helped me over some above-ground roots, walking me over to the Gate as well. Ray sauntered after us, hands in his pockets.

"Hey guys? What is this thing for anyway?" Emma asked, peering into the darkness within the tunnel.

"A gate. It connects the inside and outside," Ray explained, shrugging.

"Outside? We've never been outside!" Emma blinked, eyes twinkling.

"That's because we haven't left here since we were born." Norman nodded, agreeing as he curiously peeked in between the steel bars of the gate.

"So, is this what Mama always tells us about? 'Never go near the Gate or the Fence in the back of the forest because it's dangerous.'" Emma parroted Isabella's words with an excited smile. Excited because she was right up next to something that was forbidden to go near.

And like the little rebels we were, here we were anyway.

"She says that… But it's not true," Ray said, gesturing to the inky darkness beyond the gate.

"I dunno, it looks scary," I commented.

"I'll protect you, Anna!" Emma said with a big grin, pulling me into a hug. I smiled up at her,

"Me too, I'll protect Emma!" I replied, and it was true. I'd look after her as well as I could, to make sure she didn't get hurt! It hurt to think of Emma in pain…

"Noooo, I'm going to protect you more! I'm your Big Sister after all!" Emma half-whined, though she was grinning through it.

Ray turned his head away, while Norman smiled at our sisterly moment; "Hey, Ray, what would you do outside?" Emma asked him, and Ray glanced back at us. I looked over curiously, as well.

"I dunno… I'd have to survive first. What about you, Emma?" he threw the question back at the red-head.

Emma already had her answer pre-picked, "I'd ride a giraffe!" she loudly declared and I giggled into her side; she looked down at me dismayed, "Why are you laughing?!" she gasped.

Well… I can't picture a giraffe being too impressed with a kid crawling all over its back. But it was such an 'Emma' answer!

"Nothing~!" I chimed back.

"Okay, smarty-pants, what about you? What would you do outside?" Emma asked me.

I blinked up at her, pulling away from our hug. I hummed, glancing over into the darkness. Well, as for me, I already had a goal.

I want to become an adult, and raise my own family one day. Michael may have denied me it the first time, but this time I'm determined to make it…!

I told Emma as much, of course omitting anything that hinted to the time before I was here, and she seemed thrown off that my goal was simply to get older. Norman and Ray also looked at me strangely. Ray especially, was frowning as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle.

Uh-oh… Should I have just said I wanted to ride a Giraffe too…?

"What about Norman?" I turned to the white-haired boy, trying to throw the attention off of me, "What does Norman wanna do?" I asked him.

The blue-eyed boy blinked, and hummed thoughtfully, "I think I'd like to travel the world, and see lots of interesting things." He replied.

I nodded, "I wanna do that too!" I smiled up at him.

'_Did it work?_' I wondered. Looking at Emma and Norman, they seemed to have moved on from it for now, but upon turning to look at Ray, I saw that he was still frowning…

_'Damn, maybe I should've thought that one through a bit more… Definitely should've gone with the Giraffe._'

Hopefully everything would turn out okay…

* * *

(_Ray POV_)

After escorting Emma, Norman and Anna away from the gate, I couldn't get what Anna had said out of my mind. 'I want to become an adult.'

That was so weird. It didn't sit right with me.

Anna's been a weird girl since she came here. She was probably born that way. And I didn't want to assume anything without any evidence, but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Ray," Mama's voice came quietly in my ear, as she patted my shoulder while we were tidying away our plates after dinner, and I looked up at her without a word; "Come to my office in a little while," she simply said, and I nodded minutely.

And as quickly as Mama came, she was gone again. I let out a quiet sigh.

What could she want? I've already got a lot on my mind.

Well, I couldn't just ignore Mama's orders. I was the one who approached her first, after all. And this is all for those three, after all.

And so, while the others were getting ready for bed, I went to Mama's room. I knocked on the door, and after she called to let me in, I reached up and turned the handle, stepping inside.

Once the door was closed, I put my hands in my pockets and spoke; "What did you want, Mama?"

Mama was already sitting at her desk with her daily reports.

"Just a little chat. How are the children? Did anything happen today?" she asked me, pausing in her work to beckon me over. I walked away from the door, shrugging.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, today," I said. As if I was gonna mention us going to the Gate. That was just asking for trouble. Even though what Anna says was bugging me.

Mama folded her hands in front of her, like she could see right through me, "You seem like something's bothering you. Are you sure there's nothing?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. Anna's just being Anna," I diverted.

"Indeed. Anna's a unique one, isn't she? Quiet. Smart, too." Mama nodded, "Actually, that's part of the reason I called you here. I want you to observe her," she said and I flinched.

Huh? Observe Anna?!

"Why? Anna might be a bit different from the other little kids, but she's not doing anything bad…" I tried to pull back on my words. Tried to keep voice level and calm.

Mama smiled knowingly, "Of course. It's nothing like that. Did you know that recently she and Gilda approached me about learning to write? Anna's quite a keen learner for her age. Isn't she always reading with you, too?" Mama explained;

"That's why I want you to keep an eye on her. If everything comes along like I think it will, we may have another genius on our hands, like Norman. The higher-ups would like to have more evidence," she added.

I calmed down at her words, but not completely. It sounded like Anna wasn't in danger of getting shipped out any time soon, but at the same time…

I sighed out.

Anna's got the attentions of Mama and the higher-ups. Why couldn't she just slow down and live quietly for a while like he had?

"Well, we'll see our first real evidence when Anna turns 5 and starts taking the tests along with the rest of you. Will you keep me updated, Ray?" Mama asked, patient and collected.

I nodded, "Yes, Mama," I agreed.

So, Mama thinks that Anna might be a genius, huh… I can't help but think it's something more than that. In fact, she kinda reminds me of me… in a way.

This is so annoying…

What exactly did Anna mean, again? _Becoming an adult…_ How about you become less of a pain in the neck, first?!

* * *

(_Anna POV_)

I'd realised that though I spent a lot of time with Emma and Ray, and lately, with Gilda too, I hadn't really spent a lot of time with Norman.

And so, _I knighted him as Chief Big Brother_!

And by that, I mean literally. During what was supposed to be the holiday season of Christmas, I talked Norman into showing me how to play Chess.

It wasn't like I could be any match for Norman – I was never one for strategy-based games. But I still wanted to try and bond with Norman, doing something he enjoyed.

He didn't seem to mind that he was leagues ahead in skill level to me. Rather, he walked me through it step by step, and it was more like Me and Norman vs Norman, than just a plain old one-versus-one match.

He was obviously taking it easy on me, and letting it just be a fun, silly thing, which I appreciated.

I showed him how much I appreciated it by taking the Knight piece and tapping his shoulder with it.

When he gave me a funny luck, I told him a white lie about how I'd read about 'knighting' someone in a book in the library.

He blushed, happily, when I told him I was 'knighting' him as my Big Brother. I was glad that it tickled him so.

We spent the rest of December and into January playing with the chess board frequently and by the end of it, I was… let's say adequate.

I still never beat Norman, for real, though. That one time where he let me win on purpose didn't count!

It seriously hurts one's ego when a 6-year-old can kick a technically-21-year-old's ass all over the chess board!

It was during late January, a week after Ray had turned 7, that it snowed a lot. As far as the eye could see over the field and the forest surrounding the House, it was all the same pristine white as Norman's hair, and our thick, white winter clothes.

Emma, Norman, Ray and I built a snow fort together, while Don, Gilda and some other kids built an opposing one.

Whenever I got hit by a snowball, Emma pelted the perpetrator with three more in return.

Don had made what he probably thought was a great joke after nailing Norman in the face about how he '_didn't see him_' because '_he blended in with the snow_.' But all in all, it was a fun day, out in the snow together with everyone.

Too bad that the very next day, Norman woke up with the monster of all colds, and was subsequently holed up in the infirmary to recover by Isabella.

Emma looked totally lost without Norman at his best, even though I was right at her side.

And so, to cheer her up, I suggested we that we sneak into the infirmary to check up on Norman.

Ray said it wasn't a good idea – Isabella already told everyone not to go in there, because then we'd get sick too, but what do they know?

At having his warning ignored, Ray seemed to be pouting a little, "Jeez… Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Though… I guess Emma'll be okay – she's the type that won't catch a cold," he drawled, walking away.

'_Ray… Did you just call Emma an idiot?_'

* * *

Well, Emma didn't catch the '_idiots don't catch colds_' hint, and decided to go for it. Her mischievous side kicked in, and she and suggested we crawl into the room so Norman didn't notice us until we were right next to him.

She thought it was a good idea to scare a sick kid. Well, I wasn't going to stop her for doing her best to cheer up 'Big Bro Norman'.

And I kinda wanted to join in, too.

So, I did.

"Baaahhh~!" Emma sprung up first, her hands in the air. I jumped up second, though only my hands were visible over the edge of the bed; I echoed Emma's 'bah' noise.

"E-Emma! Anna—agh!" Norman broke into a small coughing fit, having not breathed in correctly.

"We came to play, Norman!" Emma said cheerily, trying to lean over the bed to get at the boy, who turned his head away as he continued coughing, trying to avoid coughing on Emma.

I pulled out the little stool under the bed and climbed up on it, leaning over the bed as best I could, "No'man, you okay?" I asked him with a frown.

That was a nasty cough. Colds suck, I feel you Norman…

"But why? You both know you're not allowed to come in here." Norman said, looking worried for us.

"Because you always look so lonely every time you get sick. We didn't want you to feel sad!" Emma said with a smile.

I nodded my head, "It's more fun when you're not alone!" I agreed.

Norman's cheeks, which had previously been pallid, turned a rosy red at our words, touched.

"Anna and I will do all the talking, so you don't have to say anything, right Anna~?" Emma said, turning to me.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"No, I don't want you two to catch my cold, Emma!" Norman refused, edging away from the side of the bed Emma stood at.

Emma, looking pleased with herself, informed the boy; "Don't worry! I've been told I'm not the type to get sick!" I buried my face into the blanket to muffle any laughter that might come out.

Luckily, Emma didn't catch me and call me on it.

But Isabella, on the other hand, _did_ catch us.

And we were promptly kicked out of the infirmary to leave Norman to his rest and recovery.

We had lost the first battle. But we would win the war. Ray even helped us while we made the paper-cup phone. He and I watched as Emma infiltrated the infirmary a second time, and handed over Norman's end of the cup-phone.

Isabella didn't take long to remove Emma from the room again, but she let us use our paper-cup phones all the same.

Within a week, Norman got better, but suffice to say, he'd be sitting out the next snowball fight we had.

* * *

**Onigiriri: And this, we've seen our first sign of canon events! I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^**

**And I want to make a special shout-out to NovaAwakening, who not only left me some sweet reviews, but also shared with me her own fanfic of my fanfic which was incredibly awesome and so interesting to read. Nova, you're an awesome writer, and thank you for having the courage to share your work with me. I've really enjoyed our chats so far, and I hope you keep writing, privately or no! 3**

**If you guys enjoyed this chapter, please make sure to leave a review and support this story! Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites as well! x**

**~November 22nd, 2019.**


	4. Act 4

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own 'The Promised Neverland'. It belongs to Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu._

* * *

**Act 4**

* * *

Today is the first big hurdle.

And by 'the first big hurdle', I mean the litany tests. I turned 5 only a couple of weeks ago, so that meant that I was ready to take the daily tests like all the other children aged 5 and up. We'd waited a while, so that Nat who was a few weeks younger than me could start them at the same time.

Whenever I thought about the scenes where these tests were taken, it always looked super intimidating and confusing. Like, what was the purpose of scanning barcodes? How did I know if I would scan the correct barcode in the first place? I'd only seen cropped images of the questions and I'd never been able to make heads or tails of them.

That's why, as soon as I could, I'd hit the books on anything and everything I could find, just to be safe.

Who knew if anything that I'd read about would even come up on these tests?

M-Maybe I was even over-prepared? I didn't know if they were going to start me on the same ones the older kids were taking, or if they were going to go easy on Nat and I for our first time with a simpler test…

Regardless of what was awaiting me, I walked into the classroom that they tested us in, buzzing with anxiety.

Emma noticed how much tension I was carrying, and patted my shoulders, nearly scaring me out of my own skin.

"Wha-! Hey, Anna, it's okay! Don't worry, it's your first time! Nobody's expecting you to know all the answers!" she soothed, rubbing my upper-back comfortingly.

Norman stepped up as well, smiling reassuringly down at me, "That's right. Like I told you, Mama gives us different tests depending on our skill levels. She'll start you off with a beginner level test so it's not going to be as bad as you think." He explained with a nod.

"Right! What Norman said! You'll ace it – I know you can! So, no biggie!" Emma said confidently, giving me a peace sign.

Ray stepped up behind Emma, giving her a playful chop on the back of her head, "Don't get her hopes up. What if she doesn't get full marks? After hearing you say she would? It's better to be realistic and aim for 50% at best," he said, before looking down to me, and nodding once.

I guess that was Ray's way of encouraging me…

Isabella entered the room shortly after and urged us to all get to the desks corresponding the numbers on our necks. My number's label was brand new, freshly attached to my desk's computer screen.

When I sat down, gazing at the blank screen with still a little bit of apprehension, Isabella came to my side and put my headphones over my head for me.

Before putting the muffs over my ears, she softly spoke to me, "Don't think about it too much. Just do your best to try and answer them all, okay?" Isabella, too, tried to boost my confidence.

I nodded, waiting for the test to start. I guess the only thing to do was just go for it, huh?

I'll do the best that I can…!

"Alright everyone, on the count of three, we'll begin the testing. Three… Two… One!"

* * *

3O minutes later, it was finally over, and the bright screens flickered off, and the lights on the ceiling were turned back on. All around me, there were sighs and groans of relief. Everyone was thankful that it was over.

I was also glad to have it over and done with…

I leaned back in my chair with a sigh of relief, pulling the headphones off of my hears and putting them down.

And I'm going to have to do this every day? I feel like they didn't stress this enough in the manga.

…I suppose I just had to get used to it…

This was my way of staying alive in this House, right now. I needed to keep doing the test, and keep doing better every time so I could climb up the ranks and survive…

But I wondered how I did this time? The questions weren't as tough as I was expecting, but she did give me a 'beginner' level test…

Isabella gathered up the test results from the printer and leafed through them, checking them over for any stand-out scores.

"Norman got full marks as usual! Well done, Norman! Ah, and Ray and Emma are just behind you, too. I hope that soon, we'll have three top scorers." Isabella said, her face brightening up as she smiled to the six-to-seven-year-olds in approval.

Everyone around us proceeded to either praise them, or complain about them.

Isabella looked down at her results again, and upon finding the one she was probably looking for, her eyes seemed to sharpen ominously. I unconsciously gulped, waiting to see what happen.

"Nat, a good effort for your first go – keep it up!" Isabella smiled to the red-headed boy with the prominent nose, and the older kids cheered for the boy, who sheepishly blushed at the attention; Isabella continued, "…And Anna…!" she lit up, seeming pleased.

Ah crap… What did I do…?

"Anna got all 100 questions right! That's amazing! Congratulations, Anna!" Isabella was positively beaming, but as the kids all cheered in amazement and excitement, Isabella looked like the cat who got the cream. It sent a chill down my spine.

I swallowed, dread rising in my stomach.

I've really done it haven't I…?

Isabella put down her stack of papers as the kids crowded around me to congratulate me. Emma dove into the masses, finding me and pulling me into a warm hug.

"See, see?! I told you that you'd do great, Anna!" Emma said, all smiles.

"I'm surprised, Anna! Well done! It seems like you didn't need to worry after all," Norman added, nodding to me from over the shoulders of the smaller kids.

If you don't know what I know, sure, Norman.

But in a way, they're right. If I can keep getting high scores, I don't need to worry about being shipped any time soon. The higher scores are all that matter to Isabella, the higher-ups and the Demons so they'd keep me alive out of curiosity for how good a grade of meet I would turn into over the years.

But on the other hand, I needed to worry a little bit, at least.

Right now, I may as well be holding up a sign that says 'Look at me!'

I was seriously regretting not answering questions wrong on purpose, now…

Ray wandered over, and tilted his head to me, "Hey, aren't you happy? That's a good score for your first go." He said and I looked up to him.

There was a strange look on his face, like he was surprised and confused, but also frustrated. Like he was doing his best to hold things back.

"Fifty percent would've been fine, too. I hope you know what you're doing," he grumbled, and that conflicted expression left as fast as it arrived. He trained his expression to a nonchalant one, shoving his hands in his pockets. He then guided my attention to Isabella with his own eyes, and I followed them.

When I looked over at Isabella, she was kneeling down with her arms held out wide, wanting to give me a congratulatory hug. When I hesitated, she tilted her own head, giving me a curious look under her smile.

"What's the matter? Come on, little one, and let me congratulate you properly." She said to me.

"R-Right…!" I gasped, snapping out of it. I quickly went to Isabella's side, and accepted her hug; I looked up at her, a little nervous. "Did I do good?" I asked her, and she nodded, stroking my hair gently.

"You did excellently! I'm so proud! My little genius." She answered and I suppressed a shiver.

That Genius title…

Ah… so that was it. This was two tests in one. Well… I'd already done it 'just like she thought I would'. And there was no going back now.

I'll just keep studying.

I'll keep trying to improve and climb higher…!

And I'll stick close to the ones I know, and widen my circle of friends while I'm at it. I'll survive this place and escape with all of the others in four years-time!

'But at the same time…' I thought anxiously, pulling back from Isabella's hug and following Emma, Norman and Ray after the older woman released us to play for the rest of the day. 'I can't climb too recklessly. Not anymore.'

If Isabella's got her eye on me, then so do whoever's in-charge, by proxy. And it's likely that Isabella's also got Ray's eyes on me too. I've got to calm down.

I can't let myself stand out any more than I already have. I've got 4 years to go yet, so I have time.

I'd really blown it by passing the first one with flying colours, pushing myself ahead of my age's expected levels, so from now on I had to make sure that didn't happen again. I needed to space out my advancements in the levels of the tests, and maybe throw in jumps of 2 to 5 answers more, every now and then. I can't just blaze through it all.

According to Norman, when I'd asked him about the tests the other day in preparation, there were four levels of tests.

The Beginner level test, the one that I had just aced like an idiot, was typically for ages 5 to 6. The questions weren't much of a challenge for me no doubt they were pretty tricky for someone who was actually 5 or 6.

The Intermediate level test was for ages 7 to 8.

The Higher-level test was for ages 9 to 10.

And finally, the Advanced level test was for ages 11 to 12.

The questions would get more and more difficult and complicated as you advanced through the ranks, and also increased in quantity. And the faster I bulldozed through them, the bigger the target I'd paint on my back.

Well, I didn't consider myself a genius by standards for my previous life's age, and I didn't pretend to think the higher-level tests would be just as easy as the first one was… But I don't want that attention right now.

…And it couldn't hurt, right? To take it easy for a bit.

Yeah…

For now, I'll just let my grades slowly and steadily improve, and I'll focus more on bonds than brains.

* * *

The Spring wind blowing through my hair felt nice, as I ran through the woods on my own. It'd been about 6 months since I'd been started on the daily Litany tests and today, I'd joined in on the usual game of Tag, in an effort to become more active and spend time with the others at the same time. Reading books all day would do nothing to help me run away from the Demons and Isabella, after all.

My lungs reached their limit eventually, though, and I slowed to a stop, leaning over myself while resting my hands against my knees, and gasping, trying to gulp down the air.

It'd take a while before I had as much stamina as Emma did.

I wonder if I'd ever catch up with her…?

"Psst!" A hushed whisper called me over and I looked around, surprised.

After a moment, his voice came again, as he whisper-shouted an "Over here, Anna!" and I saw him.

It was Don.

He was hiding behind the tree, which I jogged over to join him at, and when I came within range, he grabbed my sleeve and yanked me behind the tree.

Minutes later, Emma ran by, and she'd somehow just missed us.

She soon ran off into another part of the woods, calling a range of names, not withholding my own as she disappeared into the brush.

Once she was out of range, Don sighed out noisily, relieved.

"We dodged her real good, huh?" he said, giving me a grin.

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks for hiding me," I replied, and he nodded.

"We've never really had a chance to hang out before, so I thought why not? When we were younger, you would hardly ever join our games of Tag," Don said, and pouted, "You were always attached to Ray like a… like a…" he trailed off, unsure of what to use as a comparison.

"Like mold?" I asked with a grin.

"Ew, no! I was thinking of some shell thing Ray was talking about the other day…" Don protested, then assumed a 'thinking position.'

I hummed, and nodded; "I see! I'm like a limpet."

Don scrubbed his head exasperatedly, "A-Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about! At this point, Conny's been here for 2 years and you've hardly looked at her, let alone talked to her. She doesn't talk much yet, but I'd bet that she thinks you hate her. What gives?!" he asked her, looking a little upset.

I startled, and looked away guiltily.

I'd told myself I'd give myself time to prepare for looking at Conny properly, because I remember her looks, and I knew that she had a lot of features in common with Gracie, my little sister in my previous life.

The same blonde hair.

The same blue eyes.

And those chubby, squeezable cheeks…!

I was afraid that if I looked at her, and I mean really looked at her, I wouldn't be able to ignore her. And I already felt bad enough that I was ignoring her as it was.

"Do you… hate Conny?" Don asked slowly, leaning over and furrowing his brows; "You don't, do you? So why are you trying so hard to stay away from her?" he asked me.

I shook my head helplessly, "I don't know, Don…! I don't know why I'm like this…!" I told him, my throat getting tight.

Conny might share features with her, but she's not Gracie.

It shouldn't be this hard…!

I miss Gracie. I miss Conrad, too. And Mom, and Daddy… But they're not here.

And Conny is. She's already been here for over 2 years, and she's just an innocent, beautiful little girl. I've been unfair to her. I need to give her at least a chance before I didn't have the chance to anymore.

Three years should be enough to prepare for what's to come. But I can't let her spend those three years thinking that I don't like her!

"I wanna meet her, but I'm worried about it…" I admitted to Don, looking up. My face felt hot, and I felt like I was going to start crying, which was embarrassing.

But Don's enthusiasm came out with a big, bright smile, and he grabbed my hands in his, "Don't worry! I'll help you talk to her – Oh, Conny's gonna be so happy!" he said, his own happiness leaking out.

I smiled despite myself, laughing weakly, "Thanks, Don…" I said, nodding my head.

"Ehh, so this is where you were!" Emma said triumphantly, popping up out of nowhere. When she saw the lingering tears in my eyes, Emma widened her own in shock, "A-Anna…! What's the matter, why're you crying?"

Emma ran over to me and started fussing over me, before turning to Don with a glare, "Don, what did you say?!" she asked him.

Don waved his arms around frantically, "You've got it all wrong, Emma! Anna was just upset because she wanted to meet Conny but was scared of doing it on her own since it's took her this long! I didn't do anything but say I was gonna help her!" he insisted.

Emma blinked her glare away, and turned back to me, "Is that true?" she asked me, and I nodded sheepishly; Emma smiled and rubbed my head affectionately, "Why didn't you say anything, silly? I'll help you meet her too, then!" she decided.

I just nodded again.

It was times like this that I really did feel like I was Emma's 'little sister'.

* * *

Meeting Conny was a simple affair. I sat with Emma on the grass near the side doorway as we waited for Don to bring the little girl over, with me anxiously fiddling with my skirt as we did.

"Anna, it'll be okay. Conny's a good girl. She won't be mad. Look, here's Don bringing her now!" Emma said, bringing my attention to the doorway.

We watched as Don helped little Conny toddle down the stairs, one by one, and then as he guided her towards us.

The little 3-year-old with big blue eyes and cute, short blond pigtails in her hair spotted Emma and I, and her whole face lit up like nothing I'd seen before.

"Emm! Ann!" she squealed happily, picking up her pace and nearly falling as she tried to toddle over. Don, keeping a tight hold on the little girl's hands, made sure she stayed upright.

Conny finally made it over to us, or rather, straight to me, "Ann! Ann!" she squeaked at me happily, "You came pway~!" she grinned up at me as she landed in my arms and I scrambled to hold her, flustered.

A little embarrassed, I pushed up a guilty smile, "Sorry I never came to play before, Conny… But I'm here, now…!" I told the little girl.

She looked at me curiously, before smiling widely again, "Ann pway with Conn!" she cried.

I nodded to her, nervously, and looked up from the little girl to Emma and Don, who gave big grins and double thumbs up to me.

"See? You were worried over nothing, you goof!" Don said, pleased.

"Anna's always overthinking things!" Emma agreed with the boy.

Yeah… It was really as simple as this.

* * *

It a few weeks before I was to turn seven, that I decided to back up the cover story for the notebooks Gilda gave me, and start telling the other kids 'my stories' in the evenings.

To make it convincing, I had started with the story with fairies, pirates and mermaids; Peter Pan.

The kids lapped it up, starry eyed and amazed. They'd never heard such amazing stories, and they were all surprised that I'd come up with it all on my own. I couldn't even deny it, without outing myself.

Disney can't sue me across dimensions, right?

"Anna~! Tell the Peter Pan story again tonight?" The five-year-old Thoma and Lannion crowded around me one evening after dinner was finished, along with a few of the four-year-olds and I struggled to stay upright with a few plates stacked in my arms.

"Wha- Careful, guys!" I gasped, gripping the plates tightly.

From my side, Gilda laughed lightly; "I kinda wanted to hear it again too," she admitted to me. Emma piped up from another table that she wanted to hear it again as well; Gilda smiled, "You know, I'm really glad I gave you the notebooks after all. You made everyone so happy with them." She added to me.

I blushed, and nodded, "I'm glad that Peter Pan makes everyone happy…" I nodded.

Norman walked over, to take the plates from my hands for safety, "I'm sensing a 'but', there, Anna," he mentioned, looking curious.

I hummed, and nodded, "I really like Peter Pan, too, and I like telling it to everyone. But I kinda… wanted to tell some different ones, next time." I replied.

After a moment of silence, Conny, who was one of the four-year-olds surrounding me, spoke up, "You have 'nother story, Ann'?" she asked me, tugging at my skirt as she peered up at me with eyes sparkling with excitement.

I smiled despite myself, and nodded, "I've got a story about a blond little girl who chases a white rabbit, and ends up lost in a magical world where anything can happen," I told her, and everyone, "I call it 'Alice in Wonderland'." I added with a shy smile.

Conny, seeing herself in this blonde-little-girl protagonist and fuelled by her love for bunnies, grew even more excited.

"Alice! Tell us about Alice!" All of the younger children cheered, excited for a new story.

Meanwhile, Thoma, Lannion and Emma were not-so-subtly pouting at Peter Pan being outvoted when Gilda and Don joined the four-year-olds' side.

And so, that evening, I told the kids 'Alice in Wonderland's story. For the following year, I gradually added more stories to my 'portfolio', as cover for my notebooks that I continued to fill out with notes on the only story that was really important right now.

* * *

It was a few weeks after my 7th birthday.

I first noticed that Ray was beginning his experiments with the transmitters in our ears after two kids got adopted one after another, within weeks of each other, right after I'd seen them playing with Ray in the library days before.

It made sense. You had to go through the trial and error testing phases before you made any final product, and the only way he could test such a device was on the other kids.

It was a little unnerving.

When Sally and Carl, both only 4, left, they weren't even old enough to take the Litany tests, so it wasn't as if they'd taken the tests and judged to have no potential for becoming higher quality. They'd just been taken away. Without any real normal reason for it.

So obviously, it indirectly was Ray's doing.

And as they left, his facial expression didn't err. He seemed perfectly calm. It was scary. But I didn't dare call him out on it. I knew he already found me a little suspicious in the first place.

It was awful.

I felt awful. Because I know that what he was doing, no matter how cold, was going to be for the good of the rest of us and was going to be something we needed so the Demons couldn't track us down so easily. So, I couldn't even say anything as innocent kids were sent away, 'as a precaution'.

I looked down to Conny who cuddled into my side, and my chest tightened.

The same thing's gonna happen to Conny in less than 2 years if I don't do something… Right?

It's like… If I don't do something, I'm not just sending Conny to her death, but it's almost as if I'm condemning Gracie to that fate as well. It's like the two similar girls blurred together after a while, the more time I spent with the little girl.

As Carl left the House, I teared up a little and Gilda noticed, patting my arm, "Are you alright, Anna…?" she asked quietly, furrowing her brow in concern.

I plastered on a forced smile, "I'm just gonna miss Carl, that's all," I lied.

If I don't do something, I'm only welcoming future pain. But if I change something as pivotal as Conny's shipment then everything could completely change, to a point where I couldn't predict it. And there's no point to my knowledge of the future if it isn't going to happen in the same way, anymore.

Changing something meant uncertainty…

I'm a coward, aren't I?

* * *

That night, I fell asleep not knowing that my anxieties about whether or not I should try to change Conny's fate would fuel the impending nightmare I was about to experience.

_It started like an ordinary day, for the most part. I 'got up' like I always did, and Conny came over to me seeking aid with the buttons of her shirt._

_As I bent over to pull together the buttons carefully, one by one, Conny suddenly whispered something to me._

_"Anna… Are you really gonna let me die, when you know?" the little girl looked up at me, and I flinched once my eyes shot up to meet hers. Her eyes. They were dead, with no light in them._

_Then I noticed her skin slowly turn mottled and grey, the life fading away along with the natural, pinker shade. Blood started to slip down from the sides of her lips._

_My heart leapt into my throat, and it closed up in reaction._

_"Wha-?" I choked, and before I could say more, the pink returned to her skin and the light to her blue eyes returned along with it._

_She tilted her head, confused, "Anna, what's the matter? Are you poorly?" she asked me, as if that didn't just happen._

_I shook off the cold sweat, and pushed up a smile, "No it's nothing. Let's go get washed up for breakfast." I told the girl._

_"Okay!" she nodded happily._

_Time and the scenery shifted, and I was standing listening to Conny give her goodbye speech on the night of her shipment, as it had been in the manga and the anime's first episode, tears of mixed emotions welling in her eyes as she did._

_Norman moved to stand next to me, keeping his eyes trained on Conny as he spoke, "You're just going to let her go? I'm disappointed. That's cold, Anna." He murmured, lowering his eyes._

_Ray stepped up to my other side, "Guess that knowledge of yours was wasted on you, huh?" he added, not looking at me._

_I gulped. "No… If I didn't do anything, it's only because I wanted my knowledge to be reliable and useful to you guys after this…!" I stuttered._

_"So… You're saying that you just sacrificed poor Conny, like she doesn't mean anything to you? That's awful, Anna...! You're… You're not the person I thought you were…!" Emma turned to me, tears falling from her eyes, the look of utmost betrayal on her face._

_"T-That's not it, Emma… What could I-I even do? If I did something and got Isabella's attention any more than I already have, then I'd get shipped and then I couldn't help anyone…! I wanted to live with everyone-" I cut myself off when all of a sudden, a curtain of pitch black fell over everything around me, blocking off Emma, Norman, Ray and Conny from my view._

_What… Where am I…?_

_"You're a liar." A familiar voice said and I froze._

_"You're a selfish liar." The voice spoke again, stepping out of the inky void… It was Michael._

_"N-No… Get away… You're not supposed to be here…!" I took a step back, shaking my head. I was trembling, as he took out that knife again._

_"You're not supposed to be here, either! Stupid bitch, I killed you! You're supposed to be dead!"_

_Michael began running towards me, knife brandished._

_"No! I didn't deserve it, Michael! I don't want to die! Stay away from me!"_

_I screamed, and turned and ran, falling into the darkness when the ground gave out beneath me. Michael was on me before I knew it, straddling me, knife at the ready._

_He swung down at me again, and I whimpered, screwing my eyes shut and pulling my arms up to defend myself…_and woke up, back in the girls' dormitory at the House, with a choking gasp, as I shot up to a sitting position, the covers falling forward off me.

Short of breath, and shuddering through the cries I tried to bite back, I cuddled my knees in front of me, letting my elbow-length hair fall over my face.

All I could hear was myself breathing heavily, my heart ringing in my ears, and the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall nearby. Then, I heard the rustling of sheets on the bed next to me.

"…Anna…?"

Emma's voice cut through it all, bringing me completely back from the nightmare.

With tearful eyes I turned my head and looked over to her through a gap in my bangs, "Emma…!" my voice wobbled as I answered her, and she lifted herself up, her brows furrowing in concern.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked me, and my throat closed up to a point where I couldn't trust myself to speak.

So, I just nodded my head, quickly burying my head in my arms again.

As soon as I did, I heard further rustling from Emma's bed, and seconds later, she was at my side, urging me to move along so she could get in beside me. I didn't put up much of a fight, and settled in with Emma cuddling in close to me.

She rubbed the back of my shoulder soothingly, smiling softly at me, "Don't worry. Whatever scared you can't hurt you when I'm here by your side." She said to reassure me.

I know Michael's not here… But as scary as it was to see him again, the thought of Emma's disappointed and betrayed face had terrified me more.

I shook my head, moving in close and hugging her back, "Hey, Emma…?" I said quietly against her shoulder.

"Yeah, Anna?" Emma replied.

I paused, wondering how to voice my concerns to the girl, before going for it; "Would you ever hate me?" I asked hesitantly, and when Emma sounded like she was about to squawk in protest of my lack of faith in her, I continued, "I mean… Would you ever hate me, for any reason? Like, even if I told you lies?" I asked her.

"Where did that come from…? It's pretty much impossible for me to hate you. I'm your big sister, after all. And I don't think you'd lie without a good reason," Emma replied, after a long pause; she patted the back of my head gently, "What kind of lie is it? Why would you lie, Anna?" she then asked me and I blinked in surprise.

I pulled back a little and looked up at her. Her bright green eyes shined in the light streaming through the gap in the blinds as she looked at me.

After a moment, I answered her question.

"To keep people safe." I said decidedly.

In order to keep the story close to the original, so I could use what I knew to help them. In order to make sure someone else doesn't die, when they shouldn't have died. To let them know it's all going to be okay in the end.

And make sure I'm still here, to do this.

Emma listened, then smiled, getting some of the underlying meanings, "What's so bad about a lie like that?" she commented, and pulled me in for a hug again, "I mean, it's bad to lie, but I could never be mad at you if you're looking out for everyone else like that, even if you have to lie to do it. I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what you do… You can't get rid of me! I'm like a limpet!" she said.

I blinked, the words taking me back to that day when Don called me a limpet, too, a while ago…

"That day… Were you…?" I wondered out loud, and Emma grinned a little sheepishly.

"I was listening the whole time. Sorry, I didn't say anything. But I didn't want to embarrass you. It's okay, right?" she revealed, and I teared up, and buried my face into her shoulder again.

"It's okay… Thank you, Emma. For then, now, and forever. I love you," I sniffled. Emma laughed quietly.

"I love you, too…! Let's go to sleep, now," Emma nodded, and we settled in for the night.

My nightmare was put to rest, and I slept easier for the rest of the night.

…

…Although, Conny's grey skin and clouded eyes never truly left me.

* * *

**Onigiriri: I found out that my work was posted on a site called novelgates . com without my permission. They've credited my username, but as I didn't tell them it was okay to post my work there, please support me by only reading Samsara on Quotev under the username 'riceball-girl', or here on my Fanfiction . net account under 'onigiriri'. Those two are legitimately 'me' and anything else is fanfic thievery. Also, if by chance the person who did this is reading this, please take my story off of novelgates . com as I didn't give you permission to do so, even if you think my story is great and I appreciate it, I didn't say 'yes' to it. Thanks.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be the last of the prologue of the story, covering Anna's last year before canon events start happening. Please keep sending reviews if you can, and show your support! Love you guys! 3**

**~November 27th, 2019.**


	5. Act 5

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own The Promised Neverland. It belongs to Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu._

* * *

**Act 5**

* * *

It started a week after my 8th birthday had come to pass. Everyone had just finished up breakfast and it would be time for our daily litany tests in only 15 minutes.

That's when Isabella approached me with the request.

"Anna? Could you come with me for a moment?" she asked me gently, but I couldn't help but be worried when she invited me.

I glanced at her nervously, and nodded, agreeing and I followed behind her until she took us both to the classroom. It was empty when we entered, though in a bit over 10 minutes it would be filled with all the other kids.

"Mama, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to seem innocent even though I could feel that the air had changed the second the door closed behind us.

Isabella turned and put her hands together, and she had a confident look about her.

"Let's cut to the chase, Anna, dear. There's no point in lying. Why are you purposefully sabotaging your own scores on the test?" she asked me seriously.

I jumped, and made an effort to cover myself, "W-What do you mean, Mama? I'm always trying my best for you…!" I said and she shook her head, seeing through it.

She lifted some papers, and separated them into two, showing them to me, "In my right are your scores from one month ago. And in my left are your scores from last week. In the first, you 'got question 32 correct'. In the second, you 'got it wrong'. And this isn't the first example. There are multiple occasions that this has happened throughout the years. I know a child who's always so careful wouldn't make a mistake like that unless it was on purpose." She replied and I paused, to think.

Looks like the jig is up, huh? Well, I was kind of waiting for this. I'd known she'd eventually talk to me about this, and I got the idea a little bit ago that perhaps I could use it, if things went well right now.

I tried to act ashamed, and grabbed at my skirt's fabric anxiously, "Mama, I…"

Isabella adopted a softer, more sympathetic look, "All I want to know is why would hold yourself back like that? What are you so afraid of?" she asked me.

She may have been testing me, to see if I knew something I shouldn't… But if that was what she thought, then getting lower scores on purpose would be even more baffling, since it'd heighten my chances of being shipped out eventually. That is, if her theory was that I was like Ray, rather than like Norman.

So, it had to be something else…

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't… I didn't want people to treat me weird…?" I tried.

"That sounded more like a question, than an answer, Anna." Isabella sighed, and stepped forward, "It's my responsibility as your Mama to make sure you bring out the best in yourself. I know you can do it. You don't need to hold back on others' accounts. Norman doesn't, Ray and Emma and everyone else don't either. None of your siblings will treat you differently. To them, no matter what you do, you'll still be the same Anna." She said, as she arrived in front of me.

She knelt down and put her hands on my shoulders, "How about a trade? I want you to try your best without missing questions on purpose today, and finally show your true potential. If you can do that for me, I'll give you a reward. It can be whatever you'd like, within reason. Okay?" she suggested.

I clenched my skirt material tighter.

This was another test. I know it is.

But dangling the carrot in front of me like that… Anything I'd like, huh?

"Anything, within reason?" I repeated her words uncertainly, under my breath. This was the opportunity I'd wanted… I can't believe my dumb luck.

Isabella caught my words, and nodded, "Anything that isn't dangerous to have. I'll acquire it for you if it's not harmful." she said, as the children's voices came nearer the door, "Show me your answer, today." She added, as the kids opened the door and started filtering in, either crowding around Isabella, finding their seats, or approaching me.

The latter was Ray's case, and he had a furrowed brow, "Are you okay? What did Mama want to talk about, Anna?" he asked me.

I had to show my answer today, huh… Talk about a time limit…! Why did I have to get this stressed so early on in the morning.

I answered Ray, a nervous smile appearing as I whispered, "She realised I made a mistake on purpose last time. I was being scolded." I told him sheepishly.

Ray stared at me, before sighing out, "Okay. If you're okay." He said, a little hesitant to leave it there.

I nodded, "I'm okay, Ray," I added to reassure him. He nodded, and patted my back as he turned and headed over to his desk.

That reward of Isabella's was too tempting to ignore… Getting Isabella to do something for me…

Well… Time to ace this test…!

* * *

I did as I was told during the litany test and after it was finished, I removed my earmuffs and joined Emma, Norman, Ray and Don, awaiting the verdict.

Isabella went through the test results, and I saw a smirk spread across her face when she read one of them. She quickly replaced it with a more genuine looking smile, "Norman, Emma and Ray! You scored full marks, again, today! Well done, you three!" she told my closest siblings, who smiled happily as their siblings and I congratulated them on another job well done.

Isabella continued, "And Anna… You cleared the level three tests with all 300 questions right! I knew you could do it!" she added.

I decided to play into Isabella's hands this time, and smiled shyly as everyone cheered and congratulated me.

Now I had to think about that reward. I needed one that would help us in 14 months' time… And I knew of one thing that would help us, and help me achieve my dreams from when I was Lucy, as well.

As another wave of cheers and congratulations filled the classroom, I sighed out quietly, feeling Ray's eyes on me again.

That's been happening a lot, lately. I know it's only a matter of time, before I finally tell him what's going on with me.

I doubt I can tell him the full truth, though.

Ray is a logical, realistic thinker.

I doubt he'd buy something as fantastical as reincarnation, after all. The lack of infantile amnesia… that's the furthest I could really go with it, while keeping his trust, if it came down to it.

I know I've been suspicious lately. I was walking a tightrope.

But I swear, I'm doing it on purpose, this time! This time, I'm actually trying to get their attention. Or at least, it's what I decided on recently. I want Ray to approach me first, just like Isabella did.

And to do that, he has to gather 'proof' so he'll feel safe and right in confronting me.

It also works into another plan I've been working on. A plan to save Conny. And this was the perfect chance to kickstart the plan.

Don approached me, looking frustrated, alongside a starry eyed Conny.

"No fair, Anna! You're younger than me, how could you overtake me?" Don complained.

On the other hand, Conny thought it was great, "Anna, you're so smart! I can't believe you got so high marks!" she said excitedly, and shyly cuddled her toy rabbit, whom she'd named March Hare this time around, inspired by her favourite of my bedtime Disney stories;

Conny continued on, "And I'm still struggling with the level one tests…" she admitted.

"Don't worry about it, Conny," Don reassured her, hands on his waist, "You're only a starter. Not everyone is crazy and can speed through the first level like those four." He added.

"Well…" Conny hummed, unsure.

I smiled, and put my hands together, "T-Then, if you'd like, Conny, Don. I could help you guys improve your scores?" I suggested.

Don blinked in surprise, then he cringed, "Like, with more studying?" he asked, looking not too keen on the idea.

"Don't you want to beat Ray and Norman, Don?" I asked him 'innocently'.

And it worked. Don looked less apprehensive about it.

"It'll be a fun study group! I'll make it fun, so it'll stick in your heads better! How about it? Anyone else who wants to join in can, as well!" I continued turning to the others still present, hoping they'd agree. My plan hinged on this…!

Come on…!

"Really, Anna? Thank you! Please, help me!" Conny said happily, and Don broke down.

"Argh, fine! I'll hit the books, so I can beat Ray and Norman!" Don decided, clenching his fists and looking over at the two in fierce determination. I grinned as a bunch of the other kids also joined, asking to get help, too. Emma also asked if she could pitch in and help, and Norman followed after her.

Ray hung back, silent.

Well, two out of three isn't so bad.

Okay. Step one of 'the plan' completed.

I told them that I'd take today and tomorrow to come up with some lesson plans, and everyone left for today's free play time. I was the last one to leave the classroom, and Isabella approached me from behind.

She stroked my head affectionately, a look of approval in her eyes, "I'm glad you made the decision to not stifle your talents any longer. And I also approve of these lessons you've set up. It will help you as well, I'm sure." She said, and folded her arms;

She looked at me as if she were ready to analyse me, "And I believe I promised you a reward. I'll follow through, don't worry. Do you have an idea for your reward, now? Or would you like to think on it?" she asked me.

I hummed, "Can I think about it for today? I want to make sure I pick something safe, that I want. And I also need to think up things to teach the others." I replied.

Isabella smiled and nodded, "That's perfectly fine. Keep up the good work, Anna. Run along, now. I'm sure the others are waiting for you to join them outside." She said, excusing me.

I nodded, thanking her, and hurried on my way.

In truth, I already had an idea for a reward, but I didn't want her to learn that I had also been playing a game with her.

I could still remember Conny's dead eyes, and grey skin, from that nightmare all those months ago. I didn't want to see that ever again!

So, I had decided that even if change equalled uncertainty, I still wanted to try and save Conny all the same. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't even try to do something.

* * *

(_Ray POV_)

I'm getting pretty tired of all the weird stuff Anna keeps pulling. I have no idea what's going through that girl's head right now…!

As soon as I think I have a handle on her, she up and changes tactics out of nowhere, or introduces something new.

Like for example, this strange new version of tag she's started up recently with rules to how the kids move. With the way she's set it up, it feels more like a practice run for escaping the House than a game, even if it's clumsily done.

And there's also the fact that she's trying to boost the other kids' test scores. That rings more alarm bells...

I mean, sure - Anna could be doing it out of her own kindness, but I can't help but feel she has ulterior motives. Especially with how she focuses on Conny, who'd been struggling with the tests until Anna stepped in.

And that wasn't even the end of Anna's reckless moves.

At around the same time as the study sessions started up, Anna started teaming up with Mama, as her assistant in the Nurses Office, and Mama had started giving her medical text books.

All this had started piling up one thing after another, ever since Anna suddenly jumped up from scoring 50% on the higher-level litany tests to 80% and rising on the Advanced Test. She's quickly closing in on getting full marks like Norman, Emma and I do. She's stopped holding back.

When I asked Mama what was going on, she told me that it's because she made a deal with Anna, for her to stop holding back – all she asked in return was help for her dream of becoming a doctor.

I thought she said her goal was to 'get older'… No, there's something I'm missing here.

Mama has other plans for Anna, I know she does.

Does Anna see it too? Why is she just going with it?

'_I wish I could just ask her about it_,' I thought, stepping out from the trees when I finally found her, '_But I can't, not yet. I need proof that she knows about the outside world, too._'

She's staring through the bars of that gate again, even though she knows we're not allowed to be here. It's a habit she picked up ever since the first time we came here with her.

She just keeps coming back here, and I keep holding off on reporting it to Mama, covering for her. Of course, I do. Anna's bad enough at lying low as it is.

…What is she even looking for?

"Anna." I spoke up, coming closer to her, and she jumped in surprise, before slowly turning to me.

"Ahh, Ray. What're you doing here?" she asked me and I gave her an exasperated look.

"That's my line," I told her, pointing at her lazily, then pocketing my hands; I continued over to where she was standing, in front of the gate; "What are you always looking for in here?" I asked, gazing into the darkness myself.

Are you looking for a Demon? Do you already know about the Demons?

Or are you plotting a way out? You won't find that in this tunnel.

Anna smiled sheepishly, and glanced into the darkness of the tunnel again, shrugging, "Nothing, really… It's just quieter here. I feel like I can clear my head when I'm here." She replied.

I didn't doubt that she was stressed, taking on a whole bunch of responsibilities all of a sudden. Even I needed to get away sometimes.

After all, I'm not just reading when I sit under that tree. It's also an excuse to have time for myself. Not that I get much of that lately, with people like Anna, Emma and Don around…

I look at her again, my eyes searching. She really didn't look like she was looking at anything in particular, but there was something in her eyes, when she said 'nothing'. The way that she looked away from me when she said that was suspicious.

But she didn't want to say anything.

Alright. We'll play it your way, Anna.

"'Clear your head', huh? Didn't you say that this tunnel was creepy, that time when we came with Emma and Norman, a few years ago? Like, as if there was a monster sneaking about in there." I commented, hoping she'd fall for it.

She flashed her eyes to me, and was silent for a while. I watched her, curious for her answer.

Finally, she answered, "I never mentioned a monster." She said.

Of course, you didn't. But you saying it all but confirms it.

"Then why-" I began, but she cut me off, turning away from the gate and taking a few steps.

"Anyway, I was supposed to be in the middle of a game of tag, right now, right? It's why you came to collect me?" Anna said quickly, keeping her back facing away from me, "We'd better get back before Mama finds out we were here, too!" she added.

She quickly turned towards me, and snatched up my hand, "Whoa-!" I yelped, nearly tripping over an unearthed root as she yanked me away from the gate.

"Sorry…! Come on, let's go! Playtime will be over, soon." She said, and I just let her pull me along.

You can play innocent all you want, Anna… I've almost got all the evidence I need.

'_I'll get you to tell me what's going on_,' I thought, following behind her, eyes glued to my hand in hers.

…For now, I'll keep observing Anna while pretending to not know what's going on. It's not time to carry out the plan yet – I haven't gathered enough information, and I haven't got all the pieces I need to get the gadget to break those transmitters finished.

Just a few more months… And then I'll find out if she's like me, finally.

* * *

(_Anna POV._)

I realised something the other day, while going over my notes on the 'story' that I made a few years ago.

I'd made a huge mistake.

It wasn't something dumb, like, I couldn't read my earlier handwriting from aged 5 to 6.

No, it was a bigger mistake than that, and it concerned the content of my notes.

It highlighted key, important moments, yes. I could remember who each code-name matched up to, of course. And it was in order, from what my gut told me. But they were a mess.

Some parts, I'd written in more detail than others. Some parts, I'd put barely a cliff-note in about. The Tag training was one of them, and that's why I was pretty much winging it with the advice I gave the kids about 'dodging Norman.' But that wasn't the only one missing details.

I'd written about the tag training in passing, focusing more on Sister Crone, who made it difficult for them. And there was a note that was still bugging me.

One word.

In all-caps, bolded and in red. 'Fire.'

What had I been talking about?

And why did it leave a nasty, uneasy feeling in my gut?

I shook off that nasty feeling, focusing on the bigger issue at hand. I decided to try and rewrite my notes in my spare notebook, and while I'm at it, I'd rack my brains for what I could be missing.

What did 'Fire' mean?

I know that we're to set the House on fire during the big escape, but if it was that simple, I wouldn't have highlighted it so obviously. It was something bigger than that.

I spent the remaining months, (including my birthday, and throughout my study sessions and tag training efforts,) struggling to grasp at the memories just out of reach and write them down in more detail this time.

But as it turned out, when October came, I had bigger, more immediate things to be concerned over.

Like the consequences of my actions.

* * *

At the end of September, two months after my 9th birthday, and after dinner was finished and cleared away, Isabella announced the next child to be adopted…

"Everyone, gather around. I have some wonderful news for you all." Isabella called, asking everyone to gather around her for an announcement. When we all arrived, curious to hear what she had to say, she smiled warmly and gestured to Dominic, having him come towards her.

He moved over to stand next to her, hugging his small bear plush that he'd had since he arrived 5 years ago as a baby, and looking up at Isabella with interest.

She kneeled down next to him, putting her hands on the small boy's shoulders,

"Congratulations, Dominic! A family is going to be adopting you in only one week's time!" she said, lifting a hand to point one finger up for him.

Dominic's eyes widened, sparkling with excitement, "R-Really…?" he uttered, breathless with surprise and joy, "I'm gonna have a Mama and Papa of my own?" he asked again, and Isabella nodded with a pleased smile.

The others all broke out into cheers of excitement for Dominic, and they all crowded around to offer their enthusiastic congratulations to the six-year-old boy.

I, however, suddenly felt very, very sick.

As the bile started rising in my throat, I only barely registered Conny tugging on the hem of my skirt, "Anna, what's the matter? Are you poorly?" she asked me, echoing my nightmare from last year.

The one I kept seeing. The one that made me keep trying, to save Conny.

And I've done it…!?

I've done it, but at the cost of Dominic's life. Shit!

"I-I feel sick… I'm going to the toilet." I quickly said, turning and walking away, very quickly. I wasn't sneaky about it.

But I couldn't be. I was literally going to throw up.

I'm a monster… A selfish monster who's _happy _to have saved the little girl who resembles their little sister…!

* * *

I pulled my face away from the toilet bowl, holding my braids out of the splash zone with a grimace. What have I done…?

Dominic was supposed to be one of the kids who escaped the House with everyone, originally. But my actions have caused him to switch places with Conny.

I mean, I know there had to be someone who got shipped soon, so we could kickstart the plan, but I never anticipated it being one of the escapees. I'd been foolish, and assumed that the kids who would escape would be the ones who were safe from shipment for now. I thought it'd be one of the five-year-olds I didn't know, instead.

I'm an idiot…!

I felt more bile, and more of my dinner rise up my throat again and cringed, throwing myself back over the toilet bowl and letting it out.

Ugh…

What am I supposed to do right now? Just let it happen? Emma would never forgive me, but now that Dominic's shipment has been scheduled I can't think of anything…!

I felt awful… in more ways than one.

I don't have a plan for this…

"Anna." I heard Ray's voice, and I turned my head, blearily blinking up at him from the toilet bowl. He initially had a serious expression on his face, but it blended into a look of sympathy when he saw the state that I was in.

He knelt down behind me, and rubbed my back to try and comfort me, "You're not looking so hot." He commented.

"This is the girls' bathroom…" I said through a hoarse throat.

"You're really going to bring that up? It doesn't matter. Conny told me you felt sick, and where to find you." He said, and moved his other hand into view to show me that he was holding a glass of water, "Here," he urged, and I took it from him.

I took some water in my mouth, cringing as I swirled it around, before spitting it out down the toilet bowl. I took another gulp, to clear the nasty taste from the back of my throat.

"Thanks, Ray…" I mumbled, feeling tears bubble up in the corner of my eyes.

"No problem. Everyone got worried when they found out you suddenly felt sick, but I told them you wouldn't want too many people crowding around and they're gonna leave us alone for at least a little while." Ray explained and I nodded, giving a grateful moan.

Though it was still pretty embarrassing to have Ray watch me throw up…!

"That's why, while we're alone and once you're feeling a little bit better, I thought we could have a little talk about why you reacted like this to what is supposed to be a happy occasion for Dominic. It's not the food. Nobody else is sick. It's just you." Ray said and I widened my eyes.

I hesitated, then looked back at Ray again.

His serious, no-nonsense frown had returned to his face, and he nodded as if to answer the question I hadn't even asked yet.

"I'm tired of waiting. We've got a lot to talk about, Anna, and not a lot of time to do it in." Ray told me, and found myself letting out a breath.

Ah… So, it was time.

"Okay…" I croaked out, and took a sip of water.

Ray sighed out, looking relieved, and nodded, "Take your time with the water until your throat's feeling better. And meet me in the library after everyone else is asleep," he said, and stood up, "You better come. And get ready. Emma'll be here any minute." He said, and as if in answer, we both heard bounding footsteps, followed by Emma's voice calling me.

Ray huffed, and nodded to me, before leaving the girls' bathroom. He was quickly replaced with Emma, who accompanied me until my nausea subsided. She didn't pressure me to talk, simply cooing in sympathy and rubbing my back while holding my braids for me, which I was thankful for.

I needed to think of how to respond to Ray…

* * *

**onigiriri: Here it is, the final pre-canon chapter of this story! I hope that you like this chapter, and are okay with the changes to canon Anna's made here. Next chapter, she and Ray finally have their little chat, and canon events, and the plan to escape with Emma and Norman finally begins. I feel bad for Dominic already, though... Poor Dominic! ; _ ;**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**~December 8th, 2019.**


	6. Act 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Promised Neverland_. It belongs to _Kaiu Shirai_ and _Posuka Demizu_.

* * *

**Act 6**

* * *

I got out of my bed as soon as I was sure all the other girls had drifted off into sleep, and carefully opened up the door and stepped outside before closing the door behind me.

It was unnerving, sneaking around at night. I had to be careful to avoid the stairs that I knew were squeaky as I descended down them.

Though my heart was thundering in my chest all throughout, I managed to reach the library through the inky darkness, and upon opening the door, a dim light of a lantern washed over me.

I quickly stepped inside before I could back out, and closed the door behind me.

Ray was sitting at one of the tables, a book lying open, and a lit lantern at his side.

At the sound of the door opening and closing, he looked up and his eyes zeroed in on me. After a moment, he got up,

"You didn't back out. Good," he said, turning to face me as I slowly walked towards him, my hands fiddling with the hem of my cardigan;

"Everyone else is asleep. Mama turned in for the night just a few minutes ago. So, we can speak freely right now." He said.

"Yeah…" I hesitantly agreed, averting my eyes.

How do I even start?

I bit my lip, and sucked in a breath, "I'm… not sure where to start. What do you want to know? And how do I know you won't repeat what I say to Mama?" I asked him.

Ray gave me a calculating look, frowning, before sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Mama's been having me observe you for a few years now, but I haven't told Mama any of my theories. Unfortunately, I can't really give you any concrete evidence of that. All I can give you is my word." He explained, "If you really know what I think you know, we could work together," he added.

I blinked, "Work together? How?" I blurted, and quickly shook my head, "Actually, first, what do you think I know?" I corrected.

That was the first, most important topic to cover, before anything else.

Ray folded his arms, "I'm supposed to be the one asking questions, here," he said and I flinched, then shrugged sheepishly, "You know what's on the other side of that gate. You know what this place really is. And what we were born to become. That's why you've been so weird ever since you came here. You may think you're a good actor, Anna, but Mama's realised you're hiding something, and so have I." he said with a frown.

He gave subtle hints, but kept it vague, just in case. Ray was cautious, even when he actually had most of the answers.

I gulped, and kept quiet, so Ray continued, "Mama thinks it's untapped genius, and heck, she's probably trying to groom you so she can recommend you as a potential Mama, if my theory is correct." He added.

I frowned, furrowing my brow. I'd considered that angle too, of course… but I still don't know what to do with it, if that was really what Isabella was aiming for.

Of course, I'd _never_ agree to becoming a Mama. As much as I wanted to live, I could never forgive myself if I had to walk on the corpses of children every day to do it, like she does.

"Anyway," Ray spoke up, snapping slightly in frustration, and I blinked, realising I'd given him nothing in response to his words so far and feeling sheepishly. I looked back up to him;

"I suspect there's something more to you than just a good brain and ambition, and I want to know what it is, right now. I'm done with speculating and I want answers from you. So, tell me already - What's your deal?" he said, putting down the lantern on the table.

…Ray is a smart kid, and I've never claimed to be a great actress. It's why I never got chosen for main roles in school plays, way back… Anything from my previous life… that was a no go. At least, while we're still in the House.

And I was going to have to get some of this weight off of my shoulders eventually, right?

I would just let it spill out, but carefully.

"I remember..." I began, and Ray's eyes honed in on mine, "On the other side of the gate… it's essentially a baby factory from what I saw. And this place… Well, I have my theories. I believe they're just preparing us here, for something. And it can't be good. I don't think… we're really getting adopted." I gulped, and brushed my fingers over the numbers branded on my neck, "I can remember, further back than I really should. I can even remember being born. And I remember being left in a large room, filled with other babies. I remember getting branded with this number, and having something put in my ear. And I remember the monsters. Tall, thin, bony, and _scary_ looking. Until I came here, the adults around me only called me by my 'number'. They treated me more like an animal, or produce of some sort, than a baby… I don't… I think anyone who's getting adopted is really…sold to those monsters. At best, they're being sold as slaves… and at worst..." I trailed off, bile rising from my gut.

"They're being killed and eaten." Ray cut in stoically, folding his arms, "Good. We're on the same page." He said, sighing out as if in relief.

"Then you also think that's what's happening?" I asked him.

"I do. Why else would none of their letters that they promised to send never reach us. They're good kids and they would have never broken a promise like that, right? To this day, you've never gotten any letters from Benji." He said and I winced as he brought up that boy from six years ago.

"If I could have done anything to help him, I would have…! But I was just a baby. I couldn't even have hoped to have done anything." I said, frustrated.

Back then, those tiny hands couldn't have saved anyone. I'm still not so sure these nine-year-old ones can.

"He wouldn't have held it against you. Of course, you couldn't have done anything. It's like you said." Ray nodded, and moved closer.

"It's why… It's why I tried so hard this past year. I didn't want to give Conny to those monsters as easy. And somehow, I managed to pull it off, but in exchange… it's like I offered Dominic to those monsters myself…! I made myself sick to my stomach, because even though I know what's going to happen to Dominic, I was still happy that I'd managed to save Conny…!" I said, tears welling up in the corner of my eyes.

I looked to Ray, "Did you even feel half this bad, Ray? For doing that to Carl and Sally? And Edward?" I asked him, about the kids that had been shipped out despite having decent scores, after Ray experimented with their transmitters.

Ray looked startled, his expression stricken, and he backed up a little, "How did you know that…!?" he asked me, and I shook my head, lowering it and sniffling.

I wasn't going to cry. No way.

Ray stepped closer, and put his hands on my shoulders, "Anna, how did you know that?" he asked again, and I looked up.

"I didn't. But I could guess. Their test scores weren't bad. They didn't necessarily need to be shipped, and yet they were. And every time, it was after you'd been alone with them. I still remember Sally whining about how you kept trying to touch her ears." I added.

Ray sighed, looking away and taking one hand away to rub his head frustratedly, "Look, it's not like I wanted them to die. But I didn't have a choice," he pointed to his ear, "You said you remembered something being put in your ear, but you have no idea what it actually is, do you? It's a tracking device. Even if we escape this place, they can find us no matter where we are, as long as we have these transmitters in here. It's why this place's security is pretty much non-existent. They can always find us and bring us back. That's why I've been trying, for years now, to come up with a way to get rid of them. It's all for the sake of getting you guys out of here." He said,

"And I'm sorry that you ended up having to do that to Dominic. Maybe if you'd told me the truth sooner, I could have helped you. But now, if you act out of character in any way and do something foolish, you'll only reveal yourself to Mama." Ray said, and his words sat like lead in my stomach; Ray cautiously continued,

"And if Mama thinks you're too big of a threat, grooming you or not, you'll probably get shipped out anyway, to cover everything up." Ray said with a frown, "We have to be smart. You saved Conny this time… But in the end, this place is a farm, you know that, right? Mama's going to ship kids out as ordered by her superiors regardless of what you do or don't do. There's no telling what'll happen from here. For all we know, Conny could be the next in line to be shipped. That's why, we have to escape this place. You, me, Emma and Norman… We can bring Conny, too." He added on Conny after a pause, and I looked up at him.

"Escape?" I repeated, my voice small.

Ray included me in the plan… Subconsciously, a small smile must've slipped out and Ray spotted it.

He nodded, smiling slightly as well, "Yeah. I've been making plans for years, and everything's finally almost ready. But now's when we have to be extra careful. You can't act out, to try to save Dominic. We have to be smart about this - Mama can't know that anything's amiss. We'll start the plan on the night Dominic leaves. Will you help me carry it out, Anna?"

"A plan… to save us and Emma, Norman and Conny?" I repeated softly, and Ray nodded.

In less than a week… Even though things were slightly different now, we'd be 'canon' territory. My stomach was in knots… Even after knowing it was coming for nearly 9 years, I still didn't feel ready for it.

There's barely any time left to prepare myself for it, now. It didn't matter if I was ready. It was going to happen whether I was or not, so I just had to be strong.

Even though I hate that despite all my foreknowledge, I couldn't change Conny's fate without letting another kid go in her place… I want to do better, and make sure everyone else is safe, alive and happy.

I know I can't do everything, but If I remained strong, and didn't back out of things that were scary anymore… I'd make it through this.

I'll reach the future I wanted to make it to.

I nodded to Ray, clenching my fists, "Yeah. Let's do it, Ray." I agreed.

Ray smirked, "Alright." He said, quietly pleased; he patted my shoulder twice, and retracted his hand to pick up the lantern from the table, "We'll commence the plan tomorrow. Don't approach me. I'll approach you. And act natural. Can't have Mama suspecting anything's changed." He said, guiding me out of the library.

He decided to have me go first, telling me he'd wait five or ten minutes before sneaking to bed, just in case.

I bid him 'Good night' and snuck off into the dark hallways, the light from his lantern fading in the distance as I did.

* * *

The day of Dominic's adoption had come and before I knew it…

"Rise and shine, everyone! Breakfast is calling!" Emma cheered, throwing her covers off of her as she sprung up, 6 o'clock on the dot as usual, like a Rooster signalling the beginning of another day with a mighty crow.

In response, all the kids around our two beds awoke, some rolling out of bed excitedly and some rubbing their eyes blearily as the last of their sleepiness ebbed away.

As for myself, I sat up in my bed with a sickly feeling settling in the bottom of my stomach already.

"Wait up! Wait up!" "Waaaait!" Thoma and Lannion were goofing around as usual, already full of energy.

Gilda exasperatedly huffed at them, "Oh for—Quit messing around and get dressed already!" she called to the rambunctious 6-year-olds.

"Emma, I can't put on my shoes…!" One of the four-year-olds called for Emma. Phil followed up complaining about his shirt's buttons.

"Okay, I've got you covered! Don't cry!" Emma said happily, and rushed over to help them.

Nervously, I searched for Dominic with my eyes and luckily enough, found him also struggling with the buttons of his shirt. I could use that as my 'in'.

I walked over, putting on a smile, "Why don't I help you with that, Dominic?" I said cheerily, and the white-haired boy looked up to me with his hazel eyes in surprise.

A big grin spread across his face and he nodded, "Thank you, Anna!" he said, letting me take over.

'_Don't thank me…_' I thought, hiding my guilt under the same smile. After all, for the past week, all that I had been doing with Dominic was so that I could make myself feel better, and to ensure getting a hold of 'Beary' later on.

Since Ray and I had 'joined forces', we'd only really met up once more on our own and he maintained his usual behaviour otherwise so as not to get Isabella's attention drawn towards us.

But in that one meeting we'd had, the day after we'd talked, he'd assigned me a mission:

I was to make sure that Dominic left behind Beary so that tonight we could use it as a reason to get Emma and Norman to go to the gate and learn the truth when they see what has happened to Dominic.

Pushing down my disgust with myself, I beamed at Dominic, "Anytime! Though I guess today is the last time, huh? Hopefully, the next time we see each other, you can button your shirt like a professional!" I said to him.

Dominic smiled, and nodded, fiddling with his fingers, "Yeah, I promise! I'll work hard so that next time, I'll be the best!" he agreed.

"…Good boy!" I nodded, and got up, dusting off my knees, "Now, let's hurry along to breakfast. Seems as though everyone else is ahead of us." I announced and the kids chorused in agreement, following behind me like ducklings as we made our way towards the dining hall.

Thankfully, just like every other day lately, Dominic grabbed Beary and carried him along with him.

We made in time to hear the tail-end of Emma, Norman and Ray greeting each other good morning.

"Someone's full of energy this morning!" Norman said with a smile on his face, to Emma.

"Yeah, what are you, five?" Ray teased, and he noticed me walking in with Dominic, behind Emma, Phil, Thoma and Lannion; "Good morning, Anna." He added with a nod.

"Oh, good morning Anna!" Norman also chimed, and a few other kids also parroted the same greeting to me, and to Dominic.

I smiled, nodded, "Morning Ray, Norman, Emma! Morning, everyone!" I replied, getting happy smiles as responses. Well, except for Emma.

She pushed on a smile to greet me in return, before turning to Ray with a half-hearted glare, "Hey, I'm eleven just like the two of you!" she complained.

"Could have fooled me," Ray said with a smirk, while Norman laughed quietly behind his hand.

"How could you be so mean to me, Ray?" Emma complained, and nearby, Isabella started laughing softly.

"Emma, could you give me a hand over here?" she called to the red-head gently.

Emma ran over to complain to Isabella about Ray's teasing, "Mama! I'll do my 'good morning' over, like a proper grown-up!" she said decidedly, hugging Isabella's dress.

Isabella smiled, "Oh, now why would you do that? I love that side of you." She said.

"The five-year-old side?!" Emma whined.

"No, the side of you that's considerate and mindful of everyone in your family." Isabella corrected and Emma was happy with that response.

From there we moved on and got ready for breakfast. Emma, Norman and Ray were brought in by Isabella to help with preparations for breakfast and I stuck with Dominic.

Conny sat down on my other side and began chatting to me about what they'd play today. I gladly chatted back to her, passing the time until food was carried out and Isabella sat herself down at the head of the table.

"Alright, right on time. Everyone, put your hands together for morning prayer." She said, ringing the bell for attention.

Everyone put their hands together and said our graces as usual and afterwards, we dug into breakfast.

As we ate, my blue eyes slid over to Beary sitting on the table, near to my glass of juice as planned.

Towards the end of breakfast, I took a subtle breath, steeling myself to carry out my embarrassingly simple plan to get Beary away from Dominic without seeming suspicious.

I reached out for the salt shaker nearby and 'accidentally' knocked my glass of juice over, spilling it all over Beary.

I gasped, "Ah, I'm so sorry, Dominic! I didn't mean to…!" I said, and bit my lip; I looked to Dominic, "Don't worry. I'll make sure he's cleaned up," I said, and picked up the soggy teddy-bear.

Dominic looked upset, but nodded, and thanked me.

Once again, _don't thank me…!_

"What's going on?" Isabella asked from the head of the table, having heard me speaking.

I stood up, Beary still at hand, "I accidentally spilled my juice on Dominic's Beary, Mama! I'm finished my breakfast so can I go wash him up?" I asked.

Isabella nodded, "I see… However, please wait until everyone has finished and then you may be dismissed." She replied.

I nodded, seeing it reasonable, and sat down again. I turned to Dominic, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Beary is nice and clean again." I told the boy and he nodded.

Breakfast was finished soon enough, and Isabella sent me on my way with Beary while urging me to make it back in time for the exams later in the morning.

With that, I hurried on my way to the girl's bathroom, with some gentle soap at hand, to begin cleaning up Beary. After ten minutes of gently scrubbing the plush bear, I hurried outside and gingerly pegged Beary up on the washing line.

With that task done, I hurried back to the hallway connecting the dining hall and the classroom for the day's litany tests. I joined Ray at his side, and caught my breath.

"All done?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, settling my breath, "Beary's drying off outside." I whispered back, and the dark-haired boy nodded wordlessly, looking away. Next, it was Ray's turn to move.

Now that I'd gotten Beary away from Dominic, Ray had to make it go missing until later this evening.

Feeling my nerves settle back down upon completing my first big task today, I filed into the classroom alongside everyone, ready to maintain my high scores as usual.

* * *

An hour later, testing for the day had finally finished, and I let out a sigh, sitting back and relaxing like everyone else while we waited for Isabella to go through the test results.

Next to me, Don looked over from his slouching position, his chin against the dark screen, "So how d'you think you did today, Anna?" he asked me and I looked over to him.

After thinking a moment, I smiled and gave a peace sign back to him and that was all Don needed to see.

He sighed out dramatically, "Even after all your study sessions and tips, this is still hard…!" he complained.

I clenched my fists, holding them up in an encouraging way, "You just have to keep trying! Mama already told you your scores were getting a lot better, right?" I said supportively to him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not good enough to catch up to you four though…" he grumbled.

"Don't give up. I know you'll get there, Don! Or are you saying I'm a bad teacher?" I asked with a teasing grin.

It was easier to ignore what was going to happen tonight if I focused on others instead. It made smiling a little easier. It was all in order to not let Isabella know anything was wrong, and it's something I'll need to keep in mind from now on until we get out of here, too.

Teasing Don was just one way of doing that.

The olive-skinned boy blushed and hid his face, and I heard Emma laughing behind me at him.

"Alright… I'll be returning your exam scores, now." Isabella called out, grabbing everyone's attention, "Norman. Ray. Emma. Anna. Splendid job, you four! You each got 300's again! Perfect scores!" Isabella said, and quickly, Emma ran over excitedly towards her.

The older woman affectionately cradled Emma's head, praising her once again as Emma beamed under the attention. Behind me, Ray got up, pushing his chair back, "I'm going to the toilet…" he said, excusing himself to leave the room ahead of everyone else.

Going to take care of Beary, I assumed.

Dominic wandered over to me, and tugged on my shirt's hem, "Do you think Beary will be dry yet?" he asked me.

I turned to him with a quick smile and hurriedly replied, "I think he'll need a little longer to dry off. Why don't we round people up to play tag for now and check up on him later?" I suggested.

"Ooh! Count me in!" Emma chimed happily, turning to us.

Most of the others quickly followed her lead, and Dominic seemed to accept the activity easily, smiling as he followed everyone.

As I stepped outside, I saw Ray come up behind me, "Good job," he said as he passed by me with a book under his arms.

"We're going to play tag just now," I told him and he just waved his hand, rejecting the idea. He was going to read underneath the tree as usual.

I let out a sigh, and nodded. I quickly went to join in with tag to distract myself again. We drew lots to decide the first one to be it, and Norman was selected. I rushed into the brush, eager to get into it.

* * *

As usual, with Norman as 'it', the game was pretty one-sided. Though, this time, I was sure I outsmarted him, at least for a little bit. Dominic, Conny, Don and I were doing pretty well, until Don started getting a little too cocky.

His bragging lead Norman right to us.

I didn't hold it against him though. It's just a game, and I kinda like that side of Don. It's cute.

Most important of all, despite getting caught, Dominic had fun.

I wandered over and took a seat with Emma, Ray and Norman, smoothing out my skirt neatly as I settled down.

Emma had no need for looking neat and tidy. She was currently lying face-down in the grass, smacking the ground with her fists in annoyance.

"I can't believe you caught me again! I can't believe I keep losing – it's so frustrating!" Emma whined, and I grinned softly. She was being cute again. Too bad this wasn't going to last…

"Question. What's Norman good at, that you're not?" Ray calmly asked Emma, who looked up at being questioned.

"Uhm… planning ahead? And staying calm? I guess he's also good at being smart…" Emma replied, and sighed.

"No. It's all strategy." Ray corrected, and Emma looked at him again, "Just think. If it's just about physical ability, then you have the upper hand. But tag is also a game of strategy. The way I see it, it's like chess but using your whole body. What do you think, Norman?" Ray turned to the white-haired boy as he asked him.

Norman smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure," he agreed, "But I'd say you're more of a tactician than I am, Ray!" he added on; a compliment which Ray quickly deflected.

"I don't know about that…" he said.

I shook my head, "But Ray, you always seem like you're thinking two or three steps ahead of everyone. You even seem like you're planning out exactly what you'll say to someone, before you say it." I input and Ray looked at me, unreadable.

Norman agreed with my analysis, and Emma hummed, "So you have to try to anticipate the enemy's moves…" she mused.

"But still… you can't compare to Mama's ability to read the situation." Norman commented.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, but it was then that I was drawn out of the conversation when Dominic ran over to me, looking upset. I got up and met him half way.

"What's the matter, Dominic?" I asked him, furrowing my brows in concern.

"I-It's Beary! He's not on the clothes line anymore – I can't find him!" he said, tears lining his eyes.

I quickly took out my handkerchief from my pocket and dabbed his eyes gently, "Don't cry, Dominic! I'm sure he can't have gone far. Mama took down the rest of the laundry so maybe she took Beary to the laundry room as well? Or, maybe she put him on your bed! We still have a little while until dinner. I'll help you look, okay?" I gave him a reassuring smile.

Dominic looked over me, sniffling a little, still, then nodded and slowly, he smiled and grabbed my sleeve, looking appreciative.

"Thank you, Anna. For always helping me out." He said, sounding a little less upset now that the plan to find Beary was in motion.

_Please…_

_Don't thank me, Dominic…_

* * *

In the end, we didn't find Beary. Ray hid him well. Like I thought, he planned steps ahead of me and made sure not to put him in places that most would look.

Dominic was sad, and naturally, I felt really bad about it. I offered him my toy in its place – a pale yellow rabbit with a blue ribbon.

As we stood at the doorway, while Dominic was saying his good-byes, the white-haired six-year-old looked at me with wide eyes, and pushed the bunny plush back towards me, shaking his head, "I can't take Buns from you - He's yours, Anna…!"

I smiled sadly, "I know, but Dominic, I feel bad that we weren't able to find Beary in time. And I think Buns feels the same way, so we both want you to take him with you, you know? It'd make me feel better, and I know you'll take good care of Buns. So… please?" I urged him, pushing the rabbit towards him.

He hugged it to his chest, over his blazer jacket, shirt and tie, the new clothes gifted to him by Isabella for his 'adoption'.

He nodded, and looked to me determinedly, "I'll take real good care of Buns, I promise, Anna!" he said, and I nodded; he blushed and looked down, "Um… I'm sorry that I wasn't the best student." He began.

I blinked, "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, though I had a bad feeling I knew what he meant.

"I tried, but even though you taught me, nothing ever stuck well enough… I-I think Anna's amazing though! Already like an adult, like Mama! I hope I can become a grown up like you too, one day!" he said and a few of the other kids cooed at that.

Meanwhile, I felt sick at his words because I knew he wasn't going to get the chance to 'become an adult'. And it's all my fault…

I forced on a smile, and hugged Dominic warmly, "I can't wait to see it…! Good luck." I said to him, trying to keep my voice from breaking as I pulled back.

"Yeah, good luck Dominic!" Lannion repeated energetically.

"Don't forget to write, okay?" someone else added, though I didn't catch who.

"I won't! I'll send you lots of letters!" Dominic nodded, starting to perk up and look excited, the fact that he was being 'adopted' finally truly sinking in; "Thank you so much, everyone, for making every day great! I'm sure we'll see each other again, when we're older!" he said.

Everyone cheered in agreement, full of merriment and cheer.

It was everything I could do to blend in with them. When Dominic and Isabella left the house, I wish I could have had more time to calm down at least a little.

All this tension was getting to me, but I knew there was still one more thing to do.

I looked around, trying to spot Ray. I needed to get Beary, now.

* * *

I found Ray sitting on one of the staircases with a book and as I approached him, he looked up and our eyes met.

When I reached his side, he whispered in my ear, revealing the location of the toy, and I rushed to complete the final step.

Clutching Beary in my hands with my heart thundering in my chest, and tears in the corner of my eyes, I rushed back to the main dining hall and towards Emma and Norman.

* * *

"Eeeh!? Beary!?" Emma cried out in shock when I presented her with Dominic's missing stuffed bear. Norman peered at it in alarm, though his eyes were laced with curiosity.

He looked up from the bear to me, "Where did you find it?" he asked me.

"In the playroom. Somebody must've taken him inside and forgot to give it back to Dominic… What do I do?! Dominic really loved this bear…!" I said to them, my voice cracking.

Right now, Dominic was probably being killed, and the thought had me terrified, as well as feeling guilty.

It's _my_ fault…

"The light's still on down at the gate…!" Norman said, having rushed over to the window to peer out and check, "Mama and Dominic are probably still there," he added, turning back to us.

Emma brightened up, "If we hurry, we can pass Beary on to Dominic! And we can probably get your Buns back, too! Don't you think, Anna? C'mon, it'll be okay if we hurry!" she said, grabbing my hands consolingly.

I gulped, feeling myself hesitating, then inwardly kicked myself.

No! It's my fault that Dominic is going to be killed, so I have to see this through.

I pursed my lips, and nodded, "I-If we hurry and don't get seen, then we can give Dominic Beary back…! Would you guys go with me? I'm worried about going alone." I asked them nervously.

Emma nodded, beaming, "Of course we will!" she agreed, running her thumbs over my hands that were still in hers.

Norman nodded, smiling, "Even if we do get caught, if all three of us share the blame, the punishment won't be as bad. Let's hurry up before Dominic leaves." He said confidently.

I smiled softly, though I was still nervous, and as guilty as I felt for the horrible sight that I was about to let them see, I couldn't help but admire them for their kindness.

Ever since I'd come here as a little one-year-old, they'd been showering me with unconditional kindness, and looking out for me; my Big Sis and Big Bro...

I had to make it up to them, somehow…

I had to make sure everything went to plan, and we all got out of this place just like in the original story, as it was without my accidental meddling… or perhaps, if I could, make the ending even better…?

Though I still wasn't sure what I could do for them…

"Yeah… let's go quickly!" I agreed, and with that, the three of us snuck out into the night and towards the gate.

* * *

**Onigiriri: … L-Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry, guys. The last few months have been rough... -_-'''' First gastroenteritis, then Christmas and New Years, then Pokémon Sword/Shield happened, and then a really bad spell of anxiety and depression happened... not to mention Writer's Block...!**

**But enough of my excuses! I'm alive, and so is this fic! Hopefully, it'll stay that way as we are finally in canon territory!**

**Leave a review to let me know you guys are still here and alive, too. Thanks so much, to all you who stuck around and waited for me! xxx**

**~March 31st, 2020.**


	7. Act 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Promised Neverland. It is property of Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu._

* * *

**Act 7**

* * *

I hastily reached out gripped Emma's hand tightly in my own as she finished backing away from the open back of the truck, where Dominic's body lay, pale and grey with lifeless eyes piercing through me.

Nestled under one of his limp arms, his arm clasped within his tiny hand, was Buns…

_Dominic_…_!_

I felt bile rising up my throat and cringed, tears coming back up.

_I'm so, so sorry!_

Keeping a tight -hopefully comforting and grounding- hold on Emma's trembling hand, I locked eyes with Norman, then followed him as he cautiously stepped towards the back of the truck to see what had the two of us so 'out of sorts.'

I screwed my eyes shut, lowering my head.

Sorry, Norman. Sorry, Emma. But you need to see this.

That way, Dominic's death won't be in vain…!

Only moments after Norman saw Dominic's body, there was the sound of movement behind one of the two large metal doors on the walls of the tunnel and Norman and Emma snapped to attention alongside me.

"Is someone out there?" a voice called out from behind the metal doors near the truck.

Norman waved us over with paler than usual skin and a cold sweat forming, urging us under the truck to hide and I followed along, my hand still locked around Emma's.

I let go only momentarily as we crawled underneath, before Emma's hand shot out to return to holding my hand. Her other hand reached out and clutched Norman's, as the imposing metal doors groaned as they were pushed open, and voices could be heard. Decidedly male ones, but I knew better.

The Demons… These would be the first ones I've seen come across, after the ones that I saw from when I was still in that baby factory eight years ago. The ones that had appeared in my nightmares numerous times over the years…

"I could have sworn I heard something just now…"

"You must have imagined it."

Two male voices began chattering as they came out from behind the metal doors. Their footsteps were lumbering, but casual, as they walked towards the vehicle we were currently hiding under.

"If it were a stray cat, I would have eaten it!" one of them said and I cringed. Disgusting…

"Gah! Are you telling me you'd even eat cats?" the other one of them seemed as put off by it as I was.

"…!" I heard Emma and Norman beside me stifle their gasps, as they finally caught a glimpse of the Demons. I didn't bother, desperately keeping my eyes trained ahead and staying put.

I was too terrified that if I moved, I'd mess this all up for Emma and Norman and get us caught.

'_I have to make sure it was as close to the original story as possible…!_' I reminded myself furiously, squeezing Beary's plush paw tightly in my free hand, determined to not screw up.

Let go! I had to let go of Beary under this truck, to take the place of Conny's Little Bunny!

It needs to stay here-

I flinched as the tank was put down in front of us, and forced my fingers to open up, letting Beary's paw drop from it, and shakily pulling my hand back.

"Fuck… Can't I even get just a fingertip?" the hungrier Demon complained as he screwed the top of the tank containing Dominic's body on tight lamentingly.

"Idiot, of course you can't! The meat this farm produces is all top-of-the-line stuff for only the rich. They'd have your head if you did that!" the 'more sensible' Demon replied exasperatedly.

"I know, I know… Still…!"

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. Is the gupna…?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much all done."

The Demon took out a clipboard, as cruelly detached from the killing of children as I'd remembered them to be; "Another 6-year-old… Just the usual. But it looks like three of the four of your highest quality ones will be ready to harvest soon. So please, prepare them with utmost care as usual." It said to Isabella.

To Norman and Emma, seeing their Mama coldly agree with the Demon's orders was horrifying – reality destroying for them, but to me, it was like she was finally showing her true colours.

I averted my eyes – I couldn't take this anymore. I looked to Norman, and thankfully, he had the same idea. With a nervous skittishness, he gestured for us to make a run for it with a jerk of his head, and I nodded minutely.

I quickly got moving; quietly, carefully, and assisted Norman in getting ourselves, and Emma out of there unnoticed. I gave once glance back at the abandoned Beary and let a tear finally fall past my eyelashes.

'_I brought Beary back to you Dominic… Rest in Peace… I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything else for you…!_'

* * *

Emma, Norman and I made a break for it, sprinting over the plains towards Grace Field House again as fast as our tiny legs could carry us until Emma's legs finally gave out and she fell to her knees, hunched over herself and panting heavily between her sobs.

"Those Demons… they're even worse than in the storybooks…! Every…! Everyone who was adopted…" she gasped out, trying to wrap her head around all the horrors unfolding around her; "Mama… Is still the kind and gentle Mama we've always known, right? That- That wasn't really Dominic, right?! Norman! Anna!" she cried out.

I bit back a sob, and rubbed my face with a sleeve to brush away the tears streaming down… I'd been trying desperately not to cry about this messed up reality, this whole time.

But now that Emma – brave, strong and cheerful Emma – is crying like this because of something I willingly let her see, it's pretty much impossible.

We can't lie to ourselves and go on like everything is fine until it's our turn. I can't let Emma and Norman walk to their deaths without knowing. We've got to get out of here.

And this is the first, most painful step.

"That… was the real Dominic...and the real 'Mama'," I told Emma, looking her in the eyes and trying my best to stay as strong as I could even as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

She desperately turned to Norman, hoping for a different answer, but Norman hesitantly agreed with me.

"I-It's real…" he whispered, his heart likely breaking as it did.

Emma, faced with the crushing truth, broke down, screaming and crying.

I broke too, and ran back towards her, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug which she readily returned, squeezing me tightly.

"Anna…! Annnna~!" she cried in my arms and I stroked her hair comfortingly, sniffling. I heard Norman's footsteps crunching behind us in the grass, and felt one of his hands rest comfortingly on my upper back, the other coming around to rest on Emma's.

He was being the voice of reason, the 'eldest' of the three of us, physically at least; "W-We have to get back to the house before Mama comes back. If she sees us out here, like this, then she'll know that we saw all of that. We need to get back!" he insisted and I nodded, pulling back and looking Emma eye to teary eye.

"Norman's right, Emma… we've gotta get back, and act like we didn't see anything." I told her, taking my sleeve and wiping her tears away.

As if something clicked in her, Emma widened her eyes, then hastily started wiping them too with a nod, then moving on to tend to my own teary cheeks while Norman got up, trying his own eyes.

After a few moments to compose ourselves, we got up and hurriedly made our way back to the House.

I took one last glance back at the gates, where the lights were still on and likely, Beary had been found by the Demons and Isabella.

Swallowing down the anxiety knotting in my throat, I turned away from the gate and kept following Emma and Norman.

Isabella would still have no way of knowing which kid found Beary and brought it to the gate, so leaving both Beary and Buns behind when we ran away should still have the same effect. I just hope everything turned out the way I was hoping for.

Maybe it would have been better, if I brought Beary back and left Isabella unaware that we'd been at the gate and learned the truth, like Ray had told me to, but I couldn't follow _that_ instruction.

It's too much of an unknown for me, with too many risks to the story. If Isabella didn't know someone had learnt the truth, she wouldn't bring Sister Crone here as an extra set of eyes. If Sister Crone didn't come, then we wouldn't get that pen from her! We needed that pen.

So even if Ray gets mad at me… well, I'd just have to accept that.

It's for his sake, too, after all.

* * *

After returning inside, Ray was already there to meet us with a lantern. Everyone else was already safely tucked away for the night, unaware of anything.

"Welcome back," he said calmly, "How was it?" he asked, tilting his head. He glanced to me and our eyes met. I averted my eyes and mouthed the words 'They know,' and left the rest to Norman.

"We didn't make it," he replied shortly, trying to remain calm, "It's getting late, so we're going to bed." He said to Ray, who nodded, letting Norman go ahead, guiding Emma up the stairs.

"I-I'm going to the toilet to wash up…" I said softly to Norman and he looked to me in concern; I gave him a wobbly smile; "I'll catch up." I added and he hesitantly nodded.

In a few moments, Emma and Norman were upstairs and out of sight. Ray waited a moment longer, before turning to me.

"Where's Beary?" he asked me immediately, pointing out our empty-handed return.

I ducked my head, "I-I forgot it…! Do you think Mama will notice it…!?" I asked shakily, trying my best to make it seem accidental.

It wasn't hard. I was still really upset from earlier.

Ray groaned and scrubbed his hair frustratedly, "Dammit…!" he hissed quietly, and after a moment, he quickly grabbed my shoulder with his free hand and pulled me into a one-armed hug, "She probably did, but don't worry…! I'll fix this, somehow. But you should lay low for now, okay? And make sure Emma and Norman stay quiet, too. Act as clueless as you can until I come find you guys. It's all going to be okay!" he said quickly and I could hear his nerves in the way he hissed his words out, his tone wobbling.

I nodded, hugging him back with both arms and agreeing, "Okay! I trust you, Ray! Please be safe too, though. Thank you! A-And I'm really sorry!" I said to him.

Ray nodded into my shoulder, "No, it's okay. I put too much pressure on you all at once." He said quietly, "But I won't let her find you guys. You're all going to escape this place, I promise. You should get to bed quickly though, before Mama comes back," he said as he pulled away from the hug, scratching his cheek absently as he averted his eyes.

His cheeks were a little flushed.

I smiled a little, nodding, "Right… Good night," I said gently, turning to leave.

Then, remembering, I paused and spoke again, "Ray… Instead of saying 'you', you should say 'we', okay? We're all going to get out of this place together!" I said to him, feeling weirdly confident.

I turned and hurried up after Emma and Norman to bed, not waiting to hear Ray's response. Isabella could come back any second after all.

* * *

By the time I washed up and made it into my pajamas and back to the dormitories, it seemed that Norman and Emma had already talked it out together.

Emma lay in her bed, tear tracks barely visible in the moonlight and my heart twisted in sympathy.

Norman was still awake, though in bed.

We locked eyes as I tiptoed towards my own bed and I watched him mouth the words 'let's all talk, tomorrow', to which I nodded seriously back to him.

Norman's eyelids slipped shut and I quickly got into my bed, pulling the covers up to my nose and screwing my eyes shut anxiously.

Tomorrow, everything really begins. Though things are ever-so-slightly different with Conny's survival being traded for Dominic's demise, I need to pull myself together and just do what I need to do.

For the sake of Emma, Norman, Conny… Ray, and everybody else...! With an uneasy heart, I tried my best to settle down and let sleep claim me, despite my thundering heart.

* * *

Before I knew it, my consciousness came back to me along with the early morning sunlight slipping through the blinds. After staring at the ceiling for a moment, blinking absently at the wooden panels above me, I slowly pulled myself up to sit, my covers falling off me as I did.

I glanced at the clock. It was a few minutes before we were supposed to wake up, anyway.

There was a strangled gasp and someone else's covers fell away from them as they shot up from their sleep.

I turned to look; it was Emma. She had the beginnings of tears in her eyes again, her skin paler than it had ever been, and she had a cold sweat.

Wordlessly, I pushed the covers off of my legs and I hurried over to her side. She only noticed me when I'd reached her side, and her eyes were wide and grief filled.

A nightmare. There's no way she wouldn't have had one after what she saw and learnt last night.

Her entire world had been flipped on its head.

I quickly climbed up on the bed and pulled her into a wordless, tight embrace, doing my best to assure her that it was okay; it was just a bad dream. Emma's done it for me so many times before – it's the least I can do to return the favour.

There's also the fact that I can't stand seeing her so distressed.

I'm so sorry, Emma. This is only the beginning of it all, so we're going to have to be strong for each other from now on.

I'll be strong for you.

"It's okay, Emma. It's okay. You had a nightmare…!" I told her, rubbing soothing circles into her back with my thumbs.

"B-But last night… Dominic… was he r-really…?" she asked me, her voice a broken whisper.

I cringed and nodded into her shoulder, "It's so horrible. But it really happened. But Dominic wouldn't want us to cry or give up, right?" I whispered back to her.

Emma held back a sob, and nodded in return, "We've got to get out of here… a-all of us… so we have to be strong…" she said quietly, more to herself than to me, I think.

I nodded, smiling a little, "That's right. Everyone's counting on us. Norman too." I agreed.

I glanced over Emma's shoulder to see Norman, still lying down, curled under his covers, but with his eyes open.

He gave a sad smile and nodded slowly in agreement, looking grateful.

I returned to resting my head on Emma's shoulder, stroking her back to comfort her and silently sighed out.

The kids wouldn't wake up for another few minutes. Until then, I'll be there for Emma.

* * *

**Onigiriri: I'm so sorry I've left you hanging for such a long time, once again. 2020 is not going the way any of us thought it was going to go, is it? I've been struggling to write due to depression. But I was desperate to update for you again before it became 3+ months again. So, I hope you don't mind a shorter chapter. In fact, I think it might make it easier if the chapter length was shorter from now on. I really hope that's okay with you - please let me know, and I'll start on Act 8 as soon as I am able. The shorter chapter length will be more encouraging for me - I feel like I can tackle it.**

**Thank you so much for sticking around guys! I hope you liked this emotional chapter! D':**


	8. Act 8

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own _The Promised Neverland_. It belongs to _Posuka Demizu_ and _Kaiu Shirai_.

* * *

**Act 8**

* * *

**(Emma's POV)**

"Good morning!"

"Phil! No running!"

"This goes here?"

"Yes, please."

"Mark, can you set the table?" Mama said to Mark, smiling warmly as always, but it felt colder this morning.

"Okay, Mama!" Mark happily chirped, starting on setting up the table.

The same morning routine. It's like everything was a dream. I watched as it all went the same as it always did, even though...!

"Good morning, Emma! Anna!" Norman said to me from my and Anna's side, smiling as if everything were merely a dream.

But it wasn't a dream.

"Good morning, Norman!" Anna replied, smiling brightly and I bit my lip and nodded my head.

I thought back to last night, before Anna got back from the bathroom.

'_Listen, Emma. You, Anna and I need to act like nothing happened. We broke the rules and went to the gate tonight. But we didn't see anything.' Norman said last night, whispering, as we huddled together next to our beds._

'_But… we forgot Beary. They must've found it, right?' I whispered, trembling still._

'_Yeah, Mama will find him and be suspicious. But she won't know who left him there. We don't need to mention anything about… where we went, what we know, and how we're planning to escape.' Norman replied, getting me to look at him._

_His eyes… showed he'd made up his mind, to not let them win._

'_Make sure you tell Anna this, too. And make sure nobody else hears.'_

I told Anna just a few minutes ago, like Norman said, while we were washing up. Anna easily nodded, saying that's what she was planning as well. She didn't seem scared, but I could tell she was anxious anyway. She pushed it all away with a smile though… she's being so strong. So, I have to be strong as well, for all of us.

As we all sat down for breakfast and said our morning prayers, I peeked an eye open to look at Mama. She was acting the same as normal, as if nothing happened.

I still can't believe that the Mama here, and the Mama we saw last night with those monsters, are the same person…

We need to find it. A way out of here. And we need to do it fast…!

* * *

Later, during playtime, Anna, Norman and I all went into the forest together, to get away from anyone who would overhear us.

"Were you two able to sleep alright?" Norman asked us once we were far enough away.

"Yeah… but I woke up earlier than usual…" I nodded, frowning.

"Emma had a nightmare." Anna said, ratting me out.

I gasped; "Hey, don't say that!" I whined at her. How could she tell Norman about that!? How am I meant to be the strong big sister if a nightmare bothers me?

Anna rubbed my back consolingly, smiling, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Last night was super scary. I'm kinda surprised I didn't have one, too… well, not that I remember." She replied.

I sighed, and shakily continued,

"…But anyway… I noticed it the first time, this morning. The windows all have lattices on them. And they're bolted down in places where we can't reach. And the screw holes are damaged." I gulped, and added "This place – it's like a cage—no, it is one."

Anna nodded her head, "They feed us well. And everything is on schedule. When we get up. When we go to bed. Everything." She agreed.

I lifted my hand to nervously touch the number on my neck.

Anna continued, "All of this… is probably to maintain the quality of our lives as merchandise. After all, we probably wouldn't taste as good if we were unhealthy or malnourished."

I shivered, and Norman looked just as uncomfortable, before nodding in agreement.

"And what about the daily tests? Mama encourages our learning, but what's the point of that, if we're just to be eaten?" he asked, thoughtful.

"Yeah, what is it? Meat won't taste better if we get good grades, right?" I nodded, and looked between Norman and Anna anxiously.

"I don't know… We thought we knew about the house. And the world. But in the end, we didn't actually know anything." Norman mused, "Come to think of it, it's the mid-21st century, but we don't even have TV or radio here. The inside of this cage is an anachronistic fake world," he said.

"Yeah… I agree. It's like this place was frozen in time. If we had the TV and radio, it's likely we'd start to question things." Anna added.

"Well… For now, I want to act before Mama can. So, let's take note of what we already know first. Let's organise the information. Before Dominic was Hao. Before him was Sadie. Based on the cycle they've followed so far; the next shipment should be 2 months from now at the earliest. We need to think of a way for all of us to escape before then. I'll make a simple map of the site," Norman said, taking out some paper and a pen; he quickly drew up a basic map of the house and it's surrounding area as we know it.

"The house is in the middle. There's a gate. And the forest that encircles us… Which exit do we choose? The gate, or the forest?" Norman said, before looking up to us for our ideas.

I knelt down to join him on the grass, and Anna followed suit, "I'd say the forest. The gate is always closed except during shipping." I replied, humming.

"Yeah, and when it's open, the demons are there." Norman frowned.

"There's probably someone close by when it's closed, too. In case a kid somehow slips out." Anna added. That's a good point… Who knows what's further down that tunnel?

"And when do we do it? At night-time, during shipping when Mama is gone? Or playtime during the day when we can get out of the house freely?" She quickly added, posing her own questions.

"We can't do it during shipping. Someone would have to get killed." Norman said immediately, ruling it out.

"Right!" I nodded, agreeing with him one-hundred percent! We can't let any of the kids die! Not anymore!

"And I'm worried the younger ones won't be able to stay awake at night." Norman added on and I crumbled.

It'd be super difficult to keep the four-year-olds quiet. They'd probably think it was a game…!

"Ha… right." I sighed.

"What do you think, Anna?" Norman asked, turning to Anna, who jumped in surprise.

"Eh?" Anna blinked, before shaking her head and answering, "I think… that we should try to find out if there's a place other than the gate that we can escape through, first. But I agree that night-time might make it more difficult. A lot of kids sneaking about at night will be suspicious to Mama. There's no way we can keep the little ones quiet, so Mama will definitely notice us." She replied, and I nodded, quickly followed by Norman.

"Then it's decided. We'll escape during the day through the forest. Whether or not that's possible… we need to find any alternate escape routes, I agree. Let's go check it out – what's beyond that low fence." Norman said, rolling up the hand-made map and getting up.

Anna and I nodded, getting up as well. We immediately set off for the fence. I couldn't help but think back to the other day, during tag. We were all talking and laughing about what we'd do after we were adopted. Silly things, like how Phil wanted to see a train, Gilda wanted new clothes, and Norman wanted to travel the world. I'd said I wanted to just stay here, in this place, forever. I didn't know anything then, and it was only a day ago.

Not pausing in our running, we hoisted ourselves over the fence and kept running, until we reached a dead-end. It was way bigger than I'd imagined it'd be; a huge, white, concrete wall. It was even taller any of the trees I'd climbed before!

"It's… a wall…" I said breathlessly. I couldn't think of anything else to say. So instead, I decided to do something about it.

I quickly got to work, climbing a nearest, tallest tree I could find to try and get a look over the wall. After a few minutes, I'd successfully scaled it, and peeked over the wall as best as I could.

"So? Is there something there?" Norman called up to me from below.

I shook my head, "Nothing but more trees. But, the wall's about 2 to 3 metres thick!" I reported back, and then climbed back down so we weren't yelling at each other anymore, "It's pretty high, but I didn't see any guards!" I added as I dusted myself off.

Norman nodded, and walked towards the wall to press his ear against it, "It's quiet." He said after a beat, "What do you think?" he asked, stepping back from the wall and turning to Anna and I.

"It's hard and sturdy. And there's no rough edges or seams to grab onto and climb. That's what they'd expect us to say, and give up. But if it's us, I'll bet we can climb it as long as we have a rope!" I replied after a moment to think, trying to stay optimistic.

"And we'll also need some way to secure it to the top so it doesn't come loose," Anna added, and both Norman and I agreed.

"Yeah. Let's work on that, first. But I agree. We can get over this wall!" Norman smiled, pleased with the progress.

"Hey… we've been gone for a while," Anna mentioned, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I realised she was right. How long have we been out here again!? I wasn't keeping track!

"Ah, shoot! We need to get back! Do you think Mama noticed!?" I asked, as all three of us immediately started making our way back, as fast as we could.

"I think we'll be alright…!" Anna said through puffs of air as we ran, "W-We can just say we lost track of time if we're asked, right?" she added, and I nodded.

* * *

Pretty soon, the sun was getting lower in the sky and we'd made it safely back to the area near the House with everyone else. We were able to rejoin everyone saying we'd been playing hide-and-seek and Norman found a really good hiding spot; that's why we were gone for so long.

Don complained that we should've told him so he could've joined in, but everyone else easily accepted the story.

"Is everyone here?" Mama asked, looking around us and counting heads.

"Wait. Two kids are missing." Gilda said, looking around worriedly.

"I don't see Naila or Mark," Nat added, agreeing with Gilda.

"Mama!" As if in answer, Mark ran up to everyone, teary eyed.

"Mark! What's the matter?" Mama met Mark, pulling him into her arms and looking straight at him.

"What should I do? I lost Naila in the forest!" Mark sobbed into Mama's dress, "The sun's gonna set and it'll g-get dark soon!" he whined worriedly.

In response, Mama took out her pocket watch and opened it, looking at it for a moment;

"Don't worry." Mama smiled and closed her pocket watch, getting up, "Everyone stay here. Understood?" she said and everyone nodded, watching her leave.

Mama made her way into the forest… And minutes later, she returned with a sleeping Naila in her arms.

"Mama!" Gilda gasped, smiling in relief.

"Naila!" Mark cried.

"She got tired and fell asleep. Look, she's not hurt at all." Mama said as she re-joined us, keeping the sleeping Naila cuddled to her chest.

"Thank goodness!" Mark cried in relief and the kids all smiled and cheered at Naila's safe return, "I'm so sorry! Naila, I'm sorry!" Mark added, so relieved that she was safely found.

But as for me, I had mixed feelings. Yes, I'm glad that Naila is okay, but the fact that Mama found her so easily…

Norman shakily whispered to Anna and I, "That was way too fast… It's like she knew exactly where Naila was." He said to us; he looked scared.

Anna nodded, frowning slightly, "Yeah." She agreed, "It's not be as simple as just running away." She said ominously.

"She's not our mother, and she's not even human like us… Mama is… a demon!" Norman hissed in a whisper, decidedly.

The illusion of her being our one and only Mama was totally shattered.

* * *

"Tracking devices?" I asked Anna later, repeating what she'd just dropped on us after we did our assigned evening chores; taking down the dry clothes from the clothes line.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, her pocket watch probably isn't actually just a watch. It's probably also a tracker. And we probably have something attached to us that let's her know exactly where we are, at any time, as long as it's still on us." She explained.

"I-I didn't think she would go that far…" I winced, an uncomfortable feeling settling in my stomach. I wringed my hands together on my lap.

Norman looked at his hands, "High-quality meat, huh…? The key to our value is…" Norman mused.

I nodded, "Our age and our scores…?" I suggested.

"That demon said things like 'another six-year-old' and 'shipping out normal ones'. Judging from what the demons said, age equals the grade of meat. And if I remember correctly, kids who were shipped out were between the ages of 6 and 12 years old. If being 6 years old is classed as 'normal', then the highest quality would be…" Norman trailed off.

"Twelve years old." I finished it off for him, "Then what about our scores… Is it the order of getting shipped out!?"

"Unless we got full scores, Mama rarely announced our scores. So we didn't notice, but that's probably it. After we turn six, we get harvested in the order of the lowest to highest test scores. And when we're twelve, we get shipped out no matter what." Norman replied.

"So we were withheld from being harvested because of our perfect scores?!" I asked, and glanced at Anna.

Was that why Mama was so insistent with Anna when she found out she was getting questions wrong on purpose? She wanted to see how much Anna was really worth, as merchandise?!

"Then.. isn't that bad? It's only a few months until Ray turns twelve himself!" Anna pointed out… Oh, oh no!

"We just have to escape before then." Norman insisted, frowning.

"Three months… that's not a lot of time." I said, worried.

"But I don't understand why it depends on our scores." Norman furrowed his brows, looking frustrated as he tried to think of an answer.

"And why do you think being between six and twelve matters? The size of our bodies…?" I agreed. There had to be a reason for it right? Why certain kids get chosen first to be shipped over others.

"Our brains." Anna blurted out suddenly and both Norman and I widened our eyes, shocked.

"…! That… actually makes sense…! A human brain is said to develop to 90 percent by the time we're six years old. And another theory says its 100 percent developed by twelve years old. The demons are after our brains…!" Norman nodded, realising what Anna was getting at.

"The brain probably tastes the best. And the more developed, the better taste it has." Anna nodded in agreement, frowning.

And all of a sudden, it really did make sense. But at the same time…!

An uncomfortable silence fell between us, as we came to terms with that new theory.

Norman then continued, "First off, we need a rope. Let's return to the house and look for one. Actually, I have an eye on where some might be, already." He said, and made his way towards the house.

"Wait! If they have tracking devices on us, what if they have other stuff like cameras, too?!" I said, grabbing Norman's sleeve to stop him.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Anna said, joining me at my side.

"What if they're hidden? Hidden cameras, Anna!" I turned to her, trying to get my point across.

Norman dispelled that right away,

"Ah… We don't need to worry about that. I looked around late last night. And there was nothing of the sort in the house, like Anna said." Norman said and I looked back at him in surprise; Norman just smiled, "I figured we should know about the security conditions if we want to escape," he answered, even though I didn't ask him.

"Good thinking, Norman," Anna said happily, and turned to smile at me encouragingly, "See? As long as we're careful not to be seen doing anything strange, we can escape right from under Mama's nose," she said.

Somehow… It didn't feel as simple as that. But hearing Anna say it, made me feel determined to at least try!

* * *

**Onigiriri: I hope you liked that this chapter was in a POV other than Anna's. I tried it out earlier with Ray for a little bit, but I wasn't sure how people would take it. But I felt like this chapter was easier and more fun to write from Emma's POV. I'll probably do another POV again, but I'll always give you a heads up so you don't get confused, and for the most part, I'll keep it Anna's POV.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, too. I'm sorry it took me a while. I've been super out of it/distracted lately...**

**Oh, and tomorrow (the 16th) is my birthday! :O**

**Any and all reviews, follows, etc, are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! xxx**

**(~July 15th, 2020.)**


	9. Act 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Promised Neverland_. It belongs to _Posuka Demizu_ and _Kaiu Shirai_.

* * *

**Act 9**

* * *

"Do you think Mom knows already? That we went all the way to the wall?" Emma whispered as we walked down the hallways after returning inside the House. We were careful to keep our voices low so as to not be overheard by anyone.

"I wonder…" Norman whispered, "Last night, she didn't know we were there. So that means that Mama doesn't always know where we are." He added thoughtfully.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah… It's likely she has to check with that pocket watch, if she wants to know where we are." I pointed out.

"So, if the signals from our tracking devices can specify individuals… and if Mama checked our movements last night and today…" Norman mused.

"But we can't be sure that's the case yet, right?" I jumped in. I didn't want the whole surveillance hurdle to throw them off.

"Right!" Norman nodded, smiling a little in relief, "I believe… that she hasn't figured out who it was that was there last night. If she knew, she wouldn't have warned us in such a roundabout way. She would've just threatened us directly." He said and Emma and I nodded, "That's why…" he began, only to be caught off by a new voice.

"Hey Norman! Do you have a sec'?!" Don called out to Norman from a little further down the hallway.

Norman perked up, "Hm? Oh, sure. What's up?" he said, stepping away from us for the moment.

"It's about the clock in our room…" Don began, as their voices became more distant, until we couldn't hear them anymore.

"… I guess that just leaves the two of us." After a moment, I turned to Emma with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Emma mumbled quietly, looking deep in thought.

I tilted my head, furrowing my brows as I stepped a little closer; I gently put my hand on Emma's shoulder, "What's wrong? Emma?" I asked her, keeping my voice soft.

Emma winced, and turned to look at all of the children's drawings on the wall next to us. I followed her gaze and winced when I realized what she was trying to say; Dominic's is already gone.

Barely even a day, and Isabella's likely removed all traces of him left behind, apart from our memories of him.

Come to think of it, it's always been like this. It never used to bother me, since I was trying to avoid feeling bad for not doing anything for the kids before, but now…

I still can't help but feel directly responsible for the lack of Dominic's presence in this house.

…Conny's drawing of her, March Hare, Don and I is still safely pinned to the board instead.

"Emma…" I said softly, rubbing my thumb along her shoulder with an sympathetic smile, "I know what you mean." I added and Emma leaned into my touch, nodding.

"I-It's as if he wasn't even here…" Emma whispered.

"Yeah…" I agreed, feeling tears forming at the corner of my eyes again. But that all came to a halt when my eyes caught something in my peripheral vision. I widened my eyes, and squeezed Emma's shoulder, "E-Emma…" I said in a whisper and Emma looked up, then redirected her gaze to who I'd seen.

Isabella was peering down at us, eyes wide and sharply focused on us.

A shiver ran down my spine, and I fought inwardly to regain my composure, quickly.

"Oh… What's wrong with the two of you? The both of you are so pale." Isabella said softly, and after a pause, she continued, "Come to think of it… Emma, you weren't as cheerful this morning." She honed in on Emma, who flinched.

"That's not…" Emma floundered momentarily, before snapping out of it and focusing on not being suspicious, "It's nothing! I just got a little sad thinking I'm going to leave the house soon. And Anna was trying to cheer me up!" she quickly covered.

"I see… Do you like it here at the house?" Isabella let a small smile appear on her face, softening her gaze a little bit.

"I love the house and you, Mama!" Emma quickly barreled into her arms, playing the part of her usual cheerful self, the one Isabella had talked about; "And I was wondering what Dominic's doing right now! I wonder if he's having a lot of fun, with his new family? I hope when I leave, I'll get to see him again!" she added, though she knew that was impossible.

I checked Isabella's reaction. She didn't even flinch. Well, she's a pro when it comes to acting as if everything's alright by this point, after all.

I'm not surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure he's enjoying himself. And you never know, but I'm sure if you both make the effort, you can see each other again one day." Isabella said with a smile and a nod.

I pushed up a relieved looking smile, stepping closer, "That's a huge relief, if Dominic is happy! Right, Emma?" I said.

"Mm!" Emma hummed in agreement, keeping her big smile plastered on.

Isabella turned to me, "Were you feeling upset about Dominic, as well, Anna? Don and Conny also noticed you seemed a little down. They were worried about you and asked me to check up on you," she said, taking a hand and placing it next to my ear, caressing it with her thumb.

I put my hand to hers, nodding, "I'm sad that I don't get to see Dominic again for a while. I was almost finished with a story I was sure he would love!" I replied, "But I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll talk to Don and Conny about it, too." I added.

Isabella nodded, "Well, I'm here if you ever want to talk about it, regardless. Just come find me." She conceded, taking her hand away.

"I will, thank you Mama." I nodded, feeling some of the tension slip away. It seemed I did alright, but I'd be foolish to think this would be the last of it.

Suddenly, the sound of a handbell startled me; I turned in time to see Ray before he spoke up, "Dinner… is ready, Mama." He said nonchalantly.

"Ah, thank you, Ray. I'll be right there." Isabella nodded, getting up from her crouching position next to us.

Ray nodded, and retreated towards the staircase.

"Emma! Anna! Let's go!" Norman chooses this moment to run back towards us from around the corner, and Emma and I nod, following him a step behind.

As we made our way down the stairs ourselves, Isabella spoke up from the top of the stairs.

"The three of you..." she said evenly, making Emma and Norman jump, "Did you go to the gate yesterday?" she asked us.

"Huh? Nope." Norman quickly said, smiling.

"That's against the rules, Mama, isn't it? We already know not to, so we didn't go." I added.

"Besides, we were having so much fun playing tag yesterday, right Norman?" Emma nodded, turning to Norman, who nodded as well.

"Yeah! I couldn't catch you in the end. I was so tired, so I went right to bed. You guys, too, right?" he replied.

Emma and I both made noises of agreement, then Norman turned back to look up to Isabella again.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

Isabella merely smiled, "Never mind. As long as you didn't go." She said, and let us be.

After Isabella left our sights, we quickly ambled down the staircase to the ground floor, where the dining hall was. When we reached the bottom, Emma's legs gave out and she slumped to the floor.

"Emma…?!" Norman gasped, hovering over her. I quickly crouched down, patting her shoulders comfortingly.

"Sorry, I-I'm just so relieved. It's like my heart suddenly stopped beating for a second there!" Emma replied breathlessly.

I smiled in sympathy, "I get it. That was super close! Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Can you get up? We'll help you," Norman hovered closer, offering his hand, "Mama is investigating… she knows that her targets are three kids." He added quietly.

"But she still doesn't know who." Emma agreed.

"We just need to keep being careful." I added, smiling encouragingly to the two 'older' kids, "Ah, I was planning to go to the library after dinner, if that's okay? I promised Gilda to look up something for her the other day," I added.

I was worried that might sound suspicious, but they let me go pretty easily, saying they were going to gather an important item and they'll fill me in on it later.

* * *

Once in the library, I climbed up the ladders to the hidden crack in the wall that I'd stuffed my notebook into, going over it with a fine-tooth comb. Whilst doing so, I tried and absorb as much of my notes as I could for the upcoming events, noting that it was almost time for _her_ to arrive.

I was kind of unnerved at how quick things were happening, even though I already had the upper hand of already knowing it was going to happen. It didn't stop me from worrying.

An extra pair of eyes makes for more opportunities for me to be caught slipping up and I never really liked having too much attention on me at once.

After pouring over the pages of my notebook a few times, I felt satisfied that I'd memorized it well enough, and stashed away the notebook while letting out a tired sigh.

It was about time for dinner, so I quickly ran over to the bookshelves, pulling out a few books I wanted to read over before bedtime, and took them to my bed in the dormitories. I then hurried on my way to rejoin the others.

* * *

The next day in the woods, Emma and Norman caught me up on what I'd missed the previous night when I went to the library, showing the the table-cloth fashioned ropes to me.

"Okay… Now only the hard part remains." Norman said with a frown.

"Yeah…" Emma agreed, furrowing her brows as well. I knew what they were talking about - the tracking devices.

"Hey, Norman. Anna. I think we should maybe tell Ray about everything." Emma added after a moment, and I nodded in agreement. It was about time for him to join us anyway.

"I think so too." I said, glancing around to see if I could see him coming.

"Yeah. I agree as well." As Norman agreed with Emma, I spotted him quietly stepping around a bush out of Emma's and Norman's immediate line of sight, waving subtly towards me and I nodded back to him; "Ray wouldn't panic. And because he knows a lot, he's good with machines. He would be an asset to our plan." Norman nodded decisively, "Okay. I'll talk to Ray. You two should go back for now and…" he began, but was cut off.

"It's fine, you can just tell me now." Ray said

"?!" Norman and Emma jumped in shock, whirling round to face him.

"Hey." Ray nonchalantly offered them a wave, from his spot sitting on a big rock, with a book under his arm.

"Ray!?" Norman and Emma chorused, alarmed at his sudden appearance.

"Hi, Ray." I replied, and Emma whirled around to face me instead.

"How come you're not surprised, too, Anna?" she asked me.

"Well, I saw him coming towards us, but I figured since you guys were going to tell him anyway, it was fine to not say anything about it." I replied with a shrug. He already knows anyway.

"But still, you could've warned us!" Emma complained, patting her chest and sighing out.

"Sorry. I followed you guys out here." Ray shrugged, and pulled himself up to walk towards us, "It's been bugging me, and after what I just heard, something's definitely up… So, I decided I'll just ask. Just what happened at the gate? Huh?" Ray asked with a frown, headlocks the Emma and Norman, "The both of you have been acting weird. And Anna hasn't been bugging me about reading together." I blushed when he mentioned me, surprised at the sudden comment. Well, of course, he told me to leave it to him. But this is just him, keeping up the act of not knowing anything about the plan he and I collaborated on.

Ray continued, "That night, you guys came back empty handed, even though you said you 'didn't make it'. So, of course something happened. Give it up!" he said, jostling the two in an attempt to shake the information out of them.

"Ahaha… you're so sharp!" Norman nervously laughed, smiling, "Will you help us?" he asked Ray.

"Sure." Ray nodded easily.

"So fast!" Emma gasped.

Well, of course, this is what Ray wanted after all.

"Then let me explain. We all have to escape from here." Norman began explaining the situation, and Emma chimed in every now and then to help.

Ray absorbed the information quietly, nodding as he went over it in his head.

"A farm… Mama is the enemy… Wait, isn't this bad?" Ray said, blinking over at the three of us, "Oh. That explains the grated windows!" he added on.

"Actually, I'm surprised you're believing us so easily!" Emma said after a moment, surprised at how calm Ray was.

"Huh? Of course, I'd believe it. There's no way Norman would make up such a stupid of a lie. He's not you, Emma." Ray said, smirking at Emma, who flinched, "And Anna would've spoken up if it was a joke, but she didn't." he turned to glance at me.

"It's all the truth, everything Emma and Norman said really happened," I replied with a sad smile as I ended up remembering Dominic again.

"Yeah, it all makes sense now. But there are various issues, but the biggest is the number of the kids. We could never take everyone. We should narrow it down to those who can make it, and…" Ray began putting forward his own plan to the group.

Emma immediately cut in, "Wait! I want everyone to escape together. We need your help to make that happen!" she said, eyes burning with determination.

"…Everyone? You're kidding, right?" Ray asked, thrown off guard; he quickly started firing logic at her in an attempt to persuade her otherwise, "There are 37 of us in total. And most of us are under the age of six! Mama, Demons, Tracking devices. These factors make a difficult escape even more challenging," he told her.

"I know that, but… I don't think it's impossible! If we put our heads together…!" Emma said, clenching her fists.

"No. It's totally impossible. Emma, you don't get it, do you?" Ray shook his head, rejecting the idea.

"Huh?" Emma pouted.

"Ray, wait…" Norman began nervously.

"Ah, I see. That's why you said 'I'll talk to Ray.' You kept it from her. Oh. I guess you couldn't tell her, huh?" Ray turned to Norman with narrowed eyes, "Either way, you're being naïve and over protective. You have to be upfront about the reality of the situation. Right, Anna?" he said, and turned to me, looking for support.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"I know you've thought of it. That's why you were researching so much about medicine and survival skills last night." Ray said sharply. He saw me?!

"Oh… You noticed that?" I asked with a guilty smile. He caught me…

"Of course, I did. Tell Emma." Ray said with a serious nod.

"Anna…?" Emma looked at me, worried and confused.

I sucked in a breath, and turned to face the red-head. It was better to be honest here, now that Ray pointed it out, even if Emma might not like what I have to say. It's still something I believe is important to know, so…

"…Emma… I'm sorry. But it's not as simple as just escaping this enclosure. You need to think about what's going on outside of the walls. It's the Demon's world. It's nothing like what we've known so far. We can't even be sure there'll be a human village out there. Imagine taking the little ones out into the wilderness where a Demon could be behind any tree… I'd be terrified of losing one of them. I'd never forgive myself if that happened." I told her, and bit my lip as my throat started to close up upon imagining it.

Ray backed me up, coming over and patting my back in support, "You'd never forgive yourself either and you know it. So, there's no other option. We leave them and keep the group small so we can more easily protect each other, rather than spreading ourselves too thin. Okay, Emma?" Ray said with an even, level voice, trying to get through to her, but…

"No way!" Emma was still firm in her decision.

"Wh—Emma!?" Ray snapped, exasperated.

"Even if it seems like it's impossible. Even if it seems like there's no other options, I still want to try! I don't want any more kids to die. I want Dominic to be the last. I'll never let anyone end up like that again…" Emma said, more serious than I'd ever seen her before.

I cringed, my guilt rising up again, but I kept quiet.

"If there's really no place for humans to live out there, then let's just make one! We'll change the world!" Emma added, nodding as if to say 'and that's that!'

"Hey! Didn't you just hear what Anna just said!?" Ray kept trying to change her mind.

At his words, Emma turned to walk towards me, and pull me into a tight hug, her arms around my shoulders, "I had no idea you were so worried about all of this! I'm sorry, Anna!" she said, squeezing me to show how much she meant it; I let her do it, wrapping my arms around her too and leaning into her hold with eyes closed, "But don't worry. You won't be the only one responsible. All of us older kids will make sure everyone's taken care of, okay? If needed, I'll cover 10 kids all on my own!" she said and I chuckled at how ridiculous what she was saying sounded, and yet, it was just like her at the same time!

"Pft… I think that's going too far. But I appreciate the thought..." I said, gently pulling away to glance at Ray in apology, "Sorry, Ray… It seems like Emma's already decided!" I told him.

"Yes! I have! And I'm not budging!" Emma agreed, nodding with a big smile on her face.

Ray looked a little annoyed, but at the same time, lost by Emma's irrational plan.

"So! You just have to bend on this and help us, okay, Ray!?" Emma pointed at him, half pulling away from me to do so.

Norman started laughing at this, and Ray turned to him, outraged.

"Norman! Can I talk to you for a second?!" He gritted, shooting a half-glare my way. I winced, but understood. From his point of view, I was supposed to be on his side on this.

I just smiled apologetically at him again, waving the two off as they trudged off into a separate part of the woods, Norman letting himself be dragged away by the dark-haired boy.

* * *

When the two boys returned, Norman was smiling and Ray looked tired.

When I tried to meet his eyes, Ray avoided them, instead holding out the book he'd brought with him to show them.

"Look at this." He said with a sigh.

"M-Mechanical engineering and human history…?" Emma recited, looking confused as she read the cover of the book.

"Not the title. Look at the date it was published." Ray clarified.

Emma, doing as she was told, opening the book to search for the date; after a moment, she widened her eyes slightly, "2015?" she asked, looking back to Ray from the book.

I hummed thoughtfully, '_2015… that's technically 4 years before I… No. But this isn't the same world as the one I lived in before._' I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

"Anna, are you okay?" Emma asked me, and I nodded quickly, giving her a bright smile that I hoped would reassure her.

Even after all these years, I still keeping forgetting the fact that this world is a different one than the one I lived in before, with an entirely different history. It's harder to keep it in the front of your mind when you can't actually see the demons.

"A-Ah, yeah, I was just surprised that it's that recent despite the world outside the walls being Demon territory. It must mean there are people out there somewhere, right?" I replied to Emma.

Ray nodded, "Well, perhaps. At the very least, 30 years ago, the world outside was one where people could publish this book. It's the newest one I could find in the library. But it is certainly possible that there may be a human society out there somewhere. But I'm not going to gamble on something when I'm not sure if there's a 100% on winning. That's too risky." He said,

"We need to gather information. To know the outside is to know our enemy. If we can do this, we can come up with a strategy and survive. If we're doing this, we're going to win!" he added.

"Yeah!" Emma nodded, looking determined to pull this off.

"Welcome to the team, Ray," I turned to Ray, feeling a little more positive with Emma's enthusiasm rubbing off on me, and gave him a smile.

Ray looked away really quickly at that, "Uhuh…" he mumbled, still avoiding looking at my face.

I blinked at that response, a little confused,

I felt Norman pat my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Ray's got a lot to think about right now." He whispered to me, smiling as if he knew.

* * *

"So, this map was published in 2010, huh? Come to think of it, we don't know our current location. We don't even know where this house is." Emma said as everyone looked at the map Ray dug out in the library.

My eyes naturally went to the United States, running my fingers over the area I'd grown up in back then without a word.

Emma must've noticed me doing this, because she perked up, leaning over next me with a bright smile,

"Ah! Do you think we might be in North America, Anna?!" she asked and I jumped in surprise.

Flushing pink, I pulled my hands back and waved them frantically around, "N-No, I wasn't looking at it for any particular reason… U-Umm, the name is pretty. America!" the words poured out of my mouth, and I'd never felt so embarrassed;

'_I can't exactly tell the truth and say I was feeling homesick…! They wouldn't even understand if I said that, anyway!_'

"Well, the sun comes up from the south so we're on the northern hemisphere. And we've got four seasons, so somewhere in the mid-latitudes." Ray mused, ignoring what just happened in favour of getting back on track.

"Then, maybe we are in America?" Emma wondered.

"Maybe… Maybe not." Ray shrugged.

Emma sighs, "But in the end, that's all we know." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to make do with what we have. We've made a good start so far, at least." I smiled, trying to be optimistic. I was glad they just shrugged off that whole thing with America.

Norman nodded, "We've checked for cameras and bugs, confirmed what's on the other side of the fence and got something to use as a rope." He said.

"So far, things are running smoothly, for the most part. So, we shouldn't worry yet." Ray agreed.

"What should we do next?" Emma asked, but it's then that they heard Don calling for the boys.

"Ray! Norman!" Don said, running into the room; as he did he spotted Emma and I, "Oh, great! Emma and Anna are here too." He said, and Conny popped her head around the corner.

"Mama is calling for you guys, so Don and I looked everywhere!" she chirped, hugging March Hare to her chest.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, deciding to walk over to them first.

Don looked around, "What're you guys all holed up in here for?" he asked us.

I quickly jumped in to respond, "I asked them to help me come up with lesson plans for the next study sessions! Don, I noticed your, Thoma's and Lani's grades were slipping." I told Don.

"Wha-!?" Don blushed, "You noticed that?" he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"They didn't slip too much. Don't mind." I laughed, glad he bought it, and began to follow Don and Conny; I turned back to smile and nod to Emma, Norman and Ray, they looked grateful for the speedy cover.

* * *

It turned out that Isabella wanted our, Gilda's and Don's help with some chores. To clean up an unused room. Secretly, I knew this meant _she_ was definitely coming soon. After all, this was to be the Sister's bedroom.

Isabella also enlisted us to help with all sorts of tasks for the next few days. Organising the pantry. Inspecting the spare linen. Cleaning up the rooms. And rotating us as breakfast and dinner kitchen hands.

And pretty soon, three whole days had passed, without a moment to ourselves. It's not like we could discuss things yet with Don and Gilda still in the dark.

I let out a sigh, leaning over the broom I was using.

Conny wandered over March Hare in her arms, "Anna, are you okay?" she asked, peering up at me.

I nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, just a little tired. Thanks for checking up on us as always, Conny!" I cooed. She really was just like Gracie!

Conny giggled, "Yeah! You're all working hard after all! I hope you can come play again soon." She replied.

"Ughh, I hope so toooo~!" Don whined, "Why is it only us anyway!? Dammit, I wanna play!" he added.

"Don, bad word!" I chastised, putting my hands over Conny's ears.

"I-I mean, 'darn it'!" Don quickly corrected, and I sighed. Conny just laughed, thinking it was a fun game. "But really, is this some kind of punishment? I don't remember doing anything wrong!" he complained.

Gilda sighed, and went to grab Don by his wrist, dragging him away downstairs, "Come help me with something!" we heard her say loudly as she went.

After a few minutes without those two, Jemima and Yvette poked their heads in, "There you are, Conny!" Jemima called.

"Wanna play dolls?" Yvette added with a big grin.

Conny turned to look at the four older kids, "Go ahead!" I told her, and Emma and Norman nodded in agreement.

Conny left with the other two six-year-olds and after their footsteps disappeared down the stairs, Norman spoke up,

"We do have to do something about that, or escaping will be impossible," he said

"The tracking device?" I asked, for confirmation, and Norman nodded.

"But how? I've already looked all over my body and I couldn't find any scars where it could've been implanted." Emma said with a frown.

"And I couldn't find it anywhere in our clothes or shoes, either." Norman agreed, "Ray?" he turned to get the dark-haired boy's opinion.

"Well, based on humankind's current technology, it's got to use radio waves, I'd say. But those require batteries and don't last long." Ray shrugged, "I did some research and calculations, and I think it's got to be something ultra-small that wouldn't leave a scar, with batteries that would last over 10 years. But something like that, in 2015, could only exist in fiction!" he explained.

"Meaning…" Emma trailed off.

"This is going to be difficult. To predict the mechanism, specify the location and figure out how to break it. All without alerting Mama." Ray answered, and grimaced, "And we might as well give up if it's something made by those Demons." He admitted.

"True… It's more likely that they're using specific technology from the Demons." Norman agreed with that thought, though he didn't like it.

"So… I-Isn't that checkmate…?! What do we do, now?" Emma paled in realization.

Ray merely shrugged, looking down, "It'd be nice if we had an x-ray, but we don't," he said. That didn't do anything to encourage Emma.

"No…Even if we can't figure out the mechanism, we can anticipate things. If we think, there should be a way." Norman said, and sighed, leaning his head against the glass of the room's window, "We need more information…!" he sighed.

I frowned guiltily, rubbing the back of my left ear, '_Should I just tell them it's the ear? No, but I don't know how to say it without looking suspicious as hell…_'

"We're back! Is this room nearly done?" Don asked, sounding tired as he and Gilda returned.

I turned to them, "It's just these three beds to move. If we roll our sleeves up and work together, we'll probably be done in time to play a little before dinner." I told him.

Don instantly looked rejuvenated, "Aw'right! Hey, Ray! Help me with this one, will ya?!" he called over to Ray.

"Okay," Ray ambled over.

* * *

Like I'd said, the last of the chores were finished up really quickly, and soon, we were finally free to our own devices. Everyone was going outside, but Isabella stopped us, asking all of the kids to wait in the dining hall while she went to the gate to pick up a delivery. Of course, I had a feeling I already knew who that special delivery was.

Soon, Isabella returned with two new arrivals. She smiled and knelt down to show off the newest baby girl to the curious children,

"Let me introduce her. This is your newest little sister, Carol," she said and gave a soft, gentle coo to the baby girl. She then gestured to Crone, "And this is Sister Crone. She's going to be here helping me with my duties. Say hello, everyone," she said.

"Hello, Sister Crone! Hello, Carol!" Everybody dutifully greeted, and I joined in, secretly thinking of what to do next, now that Crone had entered the picture.

"I will be living with you all, starting today. It's nice to meet you!" Crone said with a wide smile, towering over us.

I plastered on my own smile, doing my best to seem innocent and unknowing.

Crone would definitely be snooping around soon, to find out who knew about the gate and the demons. Did I have anything laying around?

I widened my eyes when I realized it. I did!

Now that I had one more thing to do, so I excused myself saying I needed to go to the toilet before dinner, and hurried to the girls' dormitory. My up-to-date notebook on the story might be hidden safely in the library nook, but there's still the first one I wrote in the first notebook that Gilda gave to me.

The first few pages had my scribblings as I got the hang of writing letters again while Isabella taught Gilda and I how to, but the last half of the book had my first draft of my notes on the 'story'! And if I remember right, it was still in the bedside drawers in between mine and Emma's beds!

If Crone found the notebook while she was snooping around and saw her name written in there, of course she'd confiscate the notebook and take it to Isabella, or keep it to herself to grab the glory instead.

I couldn't let it happen…!

As quickly as I could, I grabbed the old notebook from my bedside drawers, stuffed it into my skirt and under my shirt, and ferried it over to the library. Once there, I quickly went about pushing it into my hiding space.

After climbing back down the ladder, I brushed off my skirt and knees that had gotten a little dirty while I was crawling up there, I turned to the doorway to leave…

…And there stood Norman.

"What're you doing, Anna?" he asked me.

* * *

**onigiriri: Sorry for the wait! I had planned to get this up last week but somethings cropped up so I had to push it back. But it all worked out as I managed to get this posted on Emma's canonical birthday! :3**

**I hope you liked this chapter, despite the cliffhanger. It just felt right, you know?! lol**

**Let me know what you thought - drop a review! And thanks for all of your support so far even though the updates slowed down a little this year!**

**(~August 22nd, 2020.)**


	10. Act 10

**Disclaimer:** _The Promised Neverland_ does not belong to me. It is property of _Posuka Demizu_ and _Kaiu Shirai._

* * *

**Act 10**

* * *

I turned around, ready to leave, and froze in my spot upon seeing the familiar white-haired boy standing in the doorway with his eyebrows furrowed in a complicated expression; something halfway between confusion and concern.

"…What are you doing, Anna?" he finally asked, breaking the awkward silence between us. Dread settled in my stomach.

Had I screwed up somehow?!

…

…

No, no, that couldn't be. I could just play this off! I just had to answer quickly and in the right way. No pressure…!

I pushed on a quick smile, trying to put myself forward as innocently as possible.

"I was looking for a book I'd taken out from here a few weeks ago. I couldn't find it in my bedside table so I thought maybe I left it up in the nook, since I read there a lot." I said, letting the words spill out as soon as they formed in my head.

Norman glanced up at the nook curiously in response, and after another quiet moment, he asked, "Did you find it, then?"

I shook my head, ducking it low, "It wasn't there. Maybe Mama found it and put it back in the shelves… B-But I guess it's a bit late for reading, now, isn't it? Dinner will be ready soon. Is that why you were looking for me?" I asked him.

Norman smiled, nodding and looking appeased, "Yeah. It's at times like this, with unknown variables like the new Sister coming in, that we need to be extra careful not to act suspiciously. It'd probably be a good idea to not be seen doing too much research on your own. Ask Emma, Ray or me to pitch in, if you need to." He said to me.

I nodded, sheepish, "Yeah. We've got another set of eyes to avoid now… I'll be more careful, Norman. And I'll definitely think about it!" I agreed, and walked towards him, "Let's go?" I asked him.

Norman nodded his head, but there was something in his eyes as we caught each other's gaze while passing each other, that told me this situation wasn't as resolved as I'd hoped it would be.

A lump formed in my throat, my heartbeat picking up, as I felt Norman's eyes on my back as he followed me to the dining hall that evening.

* * *

"You two sure took your time coming to dinner," Ray commented that evening after dinner was finished, while he, Norman and I worked together to clean the dishes in the sink off to the side of the dining hall.

"Anna was looking for a book she misplaced, but it looks like she couldn't find it. Right, Anna?" Norman explained, and looked over to me to respond

I nodded quietly, "I'll try looking for it again later on. It's not a big deal." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling tense but trying not to show it.

The sound of kids giggling and talking to Sister Crone distracted our attentions, and we glanced over our shoulders to see her.

"The kids already seem to love her," Norman said.

"Yeah, they do." Ray agreed, "Other than figuring out the tracking devices… We also need to think of a way to get everyone out of here." He added.

"Yeah…" Norman absently agreed, looking as though he had a lot on his mind. I grimaced, hiding my expression from view by turning away and focusing on the dishes I was washing.

"If we want to outmaneuver the two adults, it's not like it's enough to just trick them." Ray continued, and Norman agreed with him again, "The demons are definitely nearby. We are their assets, their high-quality goods. They would never leave us too far away."

"The biggest concern is the demons being notified…" Norman said quietly.

At this comment, Ray picked up one of the forks he was washing, "There's only one way to stop that. Mama and the Sister will have to be…" he trailed off, but his intent was clear.

I shuddered, "I don't think that's a good idea, Ray." I quickly whispered to him, and Norman.

Ray looked at me, "Why do you think that?" he asked, while Norman observed me for my answer.

I dried my hands, biting my lip anxiously, "What if there's some sort of failsafe for them dying that we don't know about yet? What if the second Mama drops dead, their headquarters are notified immediately? Even if it was of natural causes, they wouldn't want a situation like that, where a bunch of their merchandise was left unsupervised and distressed with a dead Mama." I said to them quietly, "Of course, they'll have thought of that so they can quickly send a replacement Mama or something." I added.

The boys' gazes hardened, as they took in the information and digested it. When they finished, their expressions became grim, frustrated.

"Damn… You're probably right." Ray nodded, dropping the fork back into the water as if discarding that idea completely.

"We'll just have to think of something else." Norman sighed.

"Think of something else?" A new voice behind us made us jump a little in surprise. We craned our heads up to look at the new participant in the conversation.

Sister Crone.

She gave us a big grin, but it looked more like a smirk, to me.

"You three are Norman, Ray and Anna, correct?" she asked us, hands on her hips.

"Yes…" Norman replied.

"I heard that the three of you, and Emma, are always getting perfect scores in the tests. Is that right?" she asked us.

Ray nodded, "That's right…" he replied.

Crone brought her hands up to clap together, still grinning, "That's amazing!" she said merrily, and held out her hand to shake ours, one by one, "It's nice to meet you three. I hope that we'll get along from here onwards!" she added, as we took turns shaking her hand, which was much larger than ours were.

After a few more back and forth comments between the three of us and Sister Crone, the older woman soon let us be, and we relaxed a little.

"Do you think she heard more than that last part?" I asked.

Norman shook his head, "No, I don't think she heard what you said. Otherwise she wouldn't have spoken to us, I think. When she said, 'think of something else', she was likely trying to get more information out of us, but I think we managed to avoid it." He replied.

I hummed, and then thought of something, "Um… Where'd Emma go?" I asked Norman.

Ray answered for him, "She went to check on Carol and the other babies with Gilda," he told me and I looked at him; instead of saying any more, he tapped his ear subtly, disguising it as scratching an itch.

Ah… So, she and Gilda were checking the children, and she was searching for the entrance wound from the tracking devices right now. She'd probably tell the rest of us about her findings tomorrow.

* * *

"But our ears, eh?" Norman hummed thoughtfully, when we gathered the next day during play time to compare notes.

"Yeah, no one would notice it. Although now that I know, I can feel it." Ray commented as he felt his ear for the tracking device that was implanted there.

"I never knew about a mark from when they took our blood." Norman added and Emma agreed.

"Me neither," She said.

"So, a mark that disappears that quickly, huh?" Norman asked, frowning as he too felt for the device.

"Yeah. It really does disappear fast. And I never even expected it. Sorry, guys." Emma replied, looking uncomfortable.

"No, you did well, Emma!" I quickly said, patting her back and smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah! We know the location, shape and size now! We can finally move on to the next step!" Norman followed up what I said, agreeing.

We all looked at one another seriously, and as if we'd planned it, we all ended up nodding at the same time.

"How to break it," we all concluded, and Norman nodded an additional time before he continued.

"How do we do that, though? If we were to remove it to check it out, it'll probably similar to what you talked about yesterday, right Anna?" he prompted, turning to me

"Yeah. They'll probably be notified immediately." I nodded, clarifying for Emma, since she wasn't around at the time.

"My heart skipped a beat earlier… when Mama touched my ear." Emma said shakily, rubbing her own ear, "She always touches there… I wonder if that's what she's been doing, all along? If she was always checking, to see if the devices were still there...?" she asked us.

"Maybe," Ray answered, "The signal can't specify an individual without confirming, she can't tell where we are. Even if we get close to the gate or walls, it doesn't even notify her. The tracking devices in our ears, aren't really that useful. But they still have them implanted. Why is that?"

"They must be confident that they can come after us as long as the tracking device is intact. Even if we were to secretly go past the gate or the walls." I replied, fiddling with one of my braids.

"Wait," Norman spoke up, getting a thought, "So that means if it were to notify them, it'd only be when the tracking device is destroyed?" he added, looking from one of us to another.

"What?" Emma blinked, caught a little bit off guard.

"Yeah, that's a possibility." Ray nodded minutely.

"W-What do you guys mean?" Emma asked, her head darting back and forward between Norman and Ray.

At this, Ray turned to Emma, ready to explain,

"If it's destroyed, they can't find us. As long as they're intact, they can capture us. Then, it's logical that they would be notified immediately only when it's broken. Like with an alarm or something." He told Emma.

"So, if we destroy it, Mama will be notified?" Emma asked.

"Well, that's only if the notification function actually exists." Ray said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But if you think that Mama purposely let us know about the existence of the tracking devices, then we can't dismiss it so easily." Norman frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and it's risky to mess with it or break it." Ray confirmed.

"Then, if we're going to destroy it, it has to be when we're escaping." I jumped in, "It has to be right at the last minute, so Mama has as little time to react as possible. We need to catch her off guard if that's going to work." I added, and Norman and Ray agreed with me.

"What?! But how will we figure out how to destroy it?!" Emma paled, looking worried.

It was a valid question…which Ray had already accounted for.

"Actually, for that… This shape and size brings something to mind. So, can you leave this issue to me." Ray asked us, looking cool and composed.

"You sure that it's okay?" Norman tilted his head questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ray nodded his head resolutely.

"If… you say so… then I'll leave it to you." Norman nodded, "Now, about taking everyone outside with us – the problem is that everyone completely trusts Mama. And they probably won't be able to handle the truth." Norman continued, and I saw him look to Emma as he said it. He was clearly concerned, since he knew Emma wanted to have all of the kids escape this place.

"So, do we have to lie to them to take them outside?" Emma asked, her voice sounding tight with anxiety. I felt my own throat tighten when I thought about it, too.

Don and Gilda were close friends of mine now, just as the three with me were though not as much, and I really hated the fact that, as the story goes, we were going to lie to them about what happened to Dominic, to get them on our side.

I really didn't want to do it.

When the time comes, which is pretty soon, I don't know if I'll even be able to say much to contribute to this false story they were going to sell the two ten-year-olds, to save their feelings.

It totally wasn't the way to go about it, in my books.

I wanted to cut in, and say that no, we shouldn't lie to them, but then I realized that I probably didn't have any right to tell them that.

After all, I've been keeping plenty of secrets from everyone here for years, now. I'm the biggest liar out of all of us. That's probably why I don't want to be a part of this one to Don and Gilda in the first place.

I gripped my hands tight, holding them in front of my chest, and kept quiet in order to calm myself down, so my anxiety didn't show if I were to speak again.

The three of them continued, unaware of my thoughts on the matter.

"There's also the problem of insufficient abilities. In other terms, they're a hindrance." Ray said matter-of-factly.

"Ray! You take that back!" Emma gasped, finding it offensive.

"But it's the truth." Ray insisted, "Some of them aren't good at physical activities. And we have babies that can barely walk," he pointed out logically.

"Not to mention Carol can't even crawl yet," I said softly, swallowing my anxiety with all I had, and looked to them; no doubt my worries were shining through despite my best efforts, but hopefully, it would play to my advantage; "But about that…! I've actually been thinking about a way to solve that issue. And there's a way we can do it without raising too much suspicion from Mama or Sister, too!" I added.

"Is that…" Ray's gaze sharpened as if in recognition, though I'm not a mind reader, so I didn't know if we were truly on the same page.

Regardless, I nodded, "Please listen! I'll need your help to flesh out this idea more fully!" I implored them.

Emma nodded, smiling encouragingly at me, "Let's hear it, Anna! What do you have?!" she asked, glad to hear any solutions to her dilemma.

I immediately jumped into explaining the basic idea of the 'tag training' I'd been attempting to start on my own ahead of time, with little success, and asked the three eleven year olds to assist in fleshing my bare bone version of what had been done in Canon, and Emma, Norman and reluctantly, Ray agreed to help, pitching in their ideas.

Emma was especially enthusiastic about the idea. Naturally so, as it was technically originally her own idea in the original story as it had gone without my interference. Heck, she'd probably been thinking about it, too and had been thrilled to hear a 'kindred spirit' agreeing with her.

In the end, the Tag Training was finally fully planned.

Now, the next step was to convince the other kids that this version of Tag will be super fun and get them to unknowingly take part in the training.

* * *

We all split into three teams with Emma, Ray and myself. Norman was to be 'it' for this training exercise, in order to motivate people with the idea of being able to evade Norman, the best at playing tag despite being less athletic. Don was especially excited about getting one over on one of his 'rivals'.

Emma focused on training the children's athleticism, showing them how to weave through trees and jump and climb over obstacles quickly and with fluidity.

Ray gave the kids ideas for tricking the one who is it and escaping, with ideas like making fake tracks, and listening for the wind, etc.

I did my best to employ a mix of both with my group. I wasn't as athletic as Emma, though I was decent enough and I trusted my reflexes enough to teach the others with me.

I'd asked to have Don and Conny with me in my group, and the wish was granted as we all split into three groups. After all, I had promised Isabella that I would talk to them, since they'd been worried about me for a little bit, now.

Don and Conny approached me together, after being assigned to my group by Emma.

"Heyyy, Anna!" Don called as he walked over.

Conny waved her hands at me, "Anna, we're on the same team!" she squealed, excited to play.

I smiled, laughing a little, and nodded, "Are you guys ready for a whole new way of playing Tag? Me, Emma, Norman and Ray thought really hard on how to make the game more fun and challenging for both sides." I chattered.

"I'm really excited! It sounds hard, but like it'll be lots of fun." Conny agreed.

"Ray said there were some tricks that you could show us, too. Can't wait to pull one over on him and Norman." Don nodded, grinning. I laughed, and just nodded, glad they were both so receptive to the idea. Don's grin suddenly disappeared, though, and all of a sudden, he looked more seriously, catching me off guard.

As it turned out, he was the one to broach the situation, his concern shining through in his eyes as he began to speak,

"Hey listen, Anna… I… Me and Conny have been super worried about you, lately. You've seemed down, like, you haven't been yourself ever since Mama said Dominic was getting adopted a couple weeks ago. And also, you even got super sick that night, didn't you? Are you okay now?" Don asked me, putting his hands on my shoulders and rubbing comforting circles into them with his thumbs.

Conny nodded, looking sad as she reached out and grabbed my sleeve, tugging lightly,

"Is your tummy still hurting, Anna?" she asked with a small, but worried sounding voice.

In reaction to their sincere concern, I furrowed my brows as I felt my eyes stinging at threatening tears.

Acting upon it immediately, I pulled both Don and Conny into a tight hug, startling them.

Don stiffened in surprise, but Conny returned the hug wholeheartedly, as best she could.

"Yes, I'm okay now! My tummy isn't hurting anymore. Thank you so much for worrying about me, you two!" I told them.

Don's posture relaxed, ever so slightly, though he was still awkward, and he hugged back with one hand, while the other was raised to scratch his cheek shyly.

"I-It was nothing someone else wouldn't say… But I'm glad you're feeling better." He said and I pulled away. I noticed through his tanned skin, that his cheeks were slightly flushed.

I smiled, and nodded, "Yeah!" I said, and my eyes became a little sadder, "I just miss Dominic, you know? It was so sudden. I don't know why Dominic's adoption notice affected me so badly," A blatant lie, "Maybe it was because I'd started spending more time with him recently, and… and I was writing a story that he'd requested, about treasure hunting and pirates, which I was excited to read when we had our story times, you know?" I explained to them, and they nodded.

Don's eyes softened in sympathy, "I know, it really sucks and we can't predict these kinda things. I'm sure Dominic would've loved your story and heck, maybe one day you'll meet him again and you can tell him it then! What was it called?" he asked.

I smiled, feeling bittersweet at his words, "Treasure Planet. It's pirates, but in outer space." I answered him.

"Whoa, sounds cool!" Don beamed.

Conny nodded, smiling, "It sounds like something he'd like! Oh, I know! Let's ask Thoma and Lani if you can read it to them sometime!" she suggested.

Don turned to her, bobbing his head up and down in agreement, "That sounds like a great idea, Conny! Those guys still play pirates ever since they heard Anna's Peter Pan, so I'll bet they'll love Treasure Planet, too!" he exclaimed, and turned to me, giving me an encouraging smile and nod.

"Thanks, guys…" I said softly, feeling grateful. They were trying so hard to cheer me up.

I can't say it wasn't working. I really loved these guys… and I'm so, so glad Conny is still with us.

As I thought about it, I reached out and patted Conny's head, messing her hair up a little, to which she squealed and giggled, grabbing my hand with her smaller ones. Not long after, a few more kids filtered over to our group, and when I glanced at Emma and Ray with their own groups, I saw them smiling and nodding at me.

Ahhh… I'm surrounded by such good kids, aren't I…? In a way, despite the bad situation I'd been born into, I'd at least been brought in with the best possible people.

I'm glad for the tiny blessings I am given.

* * *

Things had been going well. It was all fun and games, and training and preparation, until Crone decided that she wanted to join in with us. And by that I mean, she wanted to do some reconnaissance under the guise of playing with us.

She approached us as we were resting between games of tag, on the third day of the new Tag Training game.

She had a big Cheshire grin on her face; one that probably flew under the radar of those who didn't know what this place was, and what was really happening.

"Playing tag? How fun. Let me join." Crone asked with a sugar sweet voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ray frowned, suspicious of the older woman.

"I want to get to know everyone. So, let's play tag!" Crone explained, raising her hands to gesture as her shadow cast over us.

"Did she come to interfere? Or to spy on us?" Ray asked quietly, leaning in to whisper the question into Norman's ear.

"It's not a problem. She won't find anything." Norman whispered back, "It's just a high-level game of tag. There's nothing for her to interfere with," he said with confidence, smiling slightly.

I nodded, "On the contrary… this is our chance." I said, agreeing quietly with him.

"Right…! Our chance to get to know the enemy!" Emma said, and thankfully, it was still quiet enough for Crone not to hear it.

We quickly got back to Crone, letting her know we had agreed to let her join in. She looked quite pleased, to say the least, and went about setting up the rules.

"This match will have a time limit of 20 minutes. I'm 'it'. Try to get away from me." Crone explained slowly with a clear voice, for the children to understand.

Everyone nodded in agreement, the smaller kids cheering excitedly that they couldn't wait to play with the Sister.

And thus, followed the most anxiety-filled game of Tag I'd ever taken part in in either of my lives. It was like being chased be a very hungry Bear and I swore up and down that I could sense bloodlust rolling off her. Just as the original Anna had, I was quickly captured by Crone, but at least I managed to let Don carry Conny away. A bold sacrifice of my pride, if I said so myself.

I soon after found myself sulking quietly with the other 'captured' kids outside of the forest, bemoaning the fact that I'd been caught so soon. These little nine-year-old legs of mine just couldn't compete with Crone's Olympic track star-like legs, after all.

I'd just have to hold onto the fact that I managed to dodge her first attempt of grabbing me in the first place, even if it was by a hair and likely pure, dumb luck.

I sighed out exasperatedly, and heard someone collapse on the grass next to me with an even louder, more exasperated sigh.

I glanced over to see it had been Don, and a much quieter Conny, who looked quite worn out – the poor thing.

My heartstrings thoroughly tugged by the tuckered out Conny, I lolled my head to the side to face them,

"We both all got caught, huh?" I asked softly with a smile.

Don wiped his forehead that had been dripping with sweat, still panting quite heavily, and gulped down before answering.

"I thought I was doing so well, too! But Emma, Norman and Ray are still in there." Don whined, upset at being knocked out before them.

I chuckled, "Then they'll just have to get revenge for us, right? You two did better than me, at least! Conny, are you okay?" I asked the little girl.

The blonde took this opportunity to whine a little too, but it was cute.

"Anna! My legs are hurting and I'm all sweaty!" she told me, rolling closer to me.

I smiled and petted her hair, noting it was damp with sweat, too, "We'll have to make sure to do some stretches after we've rested a little, so our legs don't hurt even more later on. And tonight, you can take a bath with me, Conny!" I replied, and Conny grinned, nodding and looking excited. She hugged into my side.

"Okay! I'll stretch real good, promise!" she said and my heart became a diabetes infused puddle of cuteness.

Eventually, the twenty minutes of the Tag game were up, and as Don, Conny, a disqualified Emma, a few other kids and I were finishing up our post-exercise stretches, Crone, Ray and Norman emerged from the woods, having evaded capture by the Sister completely.

It's the small victories that count.

Sister would continue planting herself in our games of tag over the next few days, and her participation was a significant boost in our training, whether she realized it or not.

* * *

"These last few days, it's become more apparent that it's imperative to move in formations and teams, when the time comes for our escape. Our chances of escaping improved over our second and third tries against Sister." Norman whispered.

Ray nodded, "We shouldn't make teams based solely on who we like most. We need to create teams so that the kids can cover each other's weaknesses depending on what they're good at or not good at." He said.

"But we know a bit more about Mama's intentions, from her actions over the past 10 days or so." Norman noted, changing the subject once it was clear everyone agreed with what Ray had proposed.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Basically, Mama should have been able to identify that the targets are us four already. That it was you, me and Anna, and that Ray joined us soon after." Norman answered the red-head.

"Identify?" Emma tilted her head curiously, "Not roughly have an idea or suspect?" she asked.

"I'm sure she was able to identify." Norman shook his head.

"But why do you think so?" Emma asked him for clarification.

"Many reasons, but… It's easiest to see by how she's using Sister Crone. If she hadn't identified the targets and wanted to still do so, then there's no way she wouldn't watch at least the eldest three kids." Norman explained, "But Mama has no intention of specifying the targets and she's letting us do as we wish. But that's also weird, right?"

"Right. Then, what was the purpose of observing how I responded that first time?" Emma asked, after nodding in agreement, "There's no way to figure out which three of us it was from the tracker. And even if she identified us, she's letting us do what we want…!"

Ray stepped up to speak, "But what if there's already a different person watching us nearby?" he asked us, looking between Emma and I, "That's what Norman is trying to say. She doesn't even have to make Sister Crone watch us. There's probably a traitor, amongst us kids," he said and my eyes drifted over to Norman after getting a chill down my spine.

I'd thought I'd felt Norman's eyes on her for a moment but I'd hoped I was wrong.

My intuition was sadly not incorrect, and my throat tightened as his blue eyes started into my own. I found myself clutching the bottom of my shirt in response.

Oh no… Please don't let Norman suspect me of being the spy instead of Ray…! I don't know how I can get things back on track without letting go of some of my secrets…!

I'm still too nervous to do that… but if Norman confronts me about it, it'll be his trust in me at stake.

If that happens, no matter how worried about his response I'll be, I'll have to face him nonetheless.

"Wait! No way… a source of information?" Emma turned pale as she took in the information.

"But.. What do we do from now on? Let's say we find that source of information…" Ray began, humming in thought.

"What about winning over Don and Gilda?" Norman's finally left mine as he turned to put forward the idea to the three of us, or more predominantly, towards Ray and Emma.

No… I don't want this.

"If those two are the source of information for Mama…" Ray

"Revealing the source of information and getting Don and Gilda to join us… can be done simultaneously. If there's a spy, we can use that person as a trump card." Norman explained his plan.

Ray mulled over the idea, before breathing out, "We can manipulate the information and confuse the enemy… And it's not impossible to create a situation that works out in our favour."

"Exactly. I already made arrangements for that." Norman said with a smile.

"Heyyyy~!" Don's voice suddenly called out from a little way away, "We've got enough rest! Let's go to round 2!" he ushered us over, eager to continue playing tag while it was still light out.

"She's got things under control. That's why Mama isn't making a move, even if she knows the targets." Ray said, as he waved in acknowledgement to Don and the other kids, before continuing, "As long as we don't make a big move… Mama doesn't intend to ship us out immediately, or even get in the way of our plan to escape." He concluded.

"Ray… How are things coming along with breaking the tracking devices?" Norman asked after a thoughtful pause.

"It's going well." Ray reported, nodding.

"How long do you need to get them finished?" Norman asked another question.

"About 2 weeks… no, if I have 10 days, I can probably take care of it." Ray answered, looking confident.

Norman nodded to himself, looking as though he'd decided on something, "Okay. Then, let's do it in 10 days," he announced to us, dropping that bombshell on Ray and Emma.

"What…?" Ray widened his eyes, alarmed and surprised.

"We'll make our escape in 10 days' time, on November 8th." Norman didn't falter, repeating his declaration to us, "First, we'll bring in Gilda and Don. We'll do that tonight. And Anna?" Norman asked, abruptly turning to me.

I jumped, anxiety spiking, "Y-Yes…?" I asked him, nervous.

Norman pushed up a smile; whether he was trying to reassure me or trick me, I don't know; and continued, "After we're done talking to Don and Gilda tonight, can we speak one-on-one? I'd like your advice." He asked.

Dread pooled up in my gut, as I slowly nodded my head.

And I found myself wondering, if it was a good idea to tell Norman the real truth…Did I want to show him my notebooks…?

Maybe… it wouldn't be so bad?

Regardless, my ultimate goal is to not lose Norman's faith. I had a lot of thinking to do during dinner tonight. I had to come to a decision, fast, and hope it was the right one to ensure Norman didn't shut me out.

I found my mom's words, ones she'd utter over and over again as I was growing up, back when I was Lucy, echoing in my head, and they resounded.

'_Honesty is the best policy._'

…

…

…

…Honesty, huh?

Just how honest was I willing to be, with Norman, in order to salvage this…?

* * *

**Onigiriri: Sorry for the long wait! I've really struggled this month with anxiety, but I've changed my medication and upped the dose slightly and it's really been a miracle turnaround. I've been feeling a lot better this past week and a half and have managed to get this done before I entered into another month, thankfully.**

**I hope it was worth the wait and you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought in a review and let me know if you're excited for Norman and Anna's confrontation which should be in the next chapter if pacing goes well!**

**Loves of love, from onigiriri! xxx**

**(~September 30th, 2020.)**


	11. Act 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Promised Neverland_. It is property of _Posuka Demizu_ and _Kaiu Shirai_.

* * *

**Act 11**

* * *

After dinner was finished, Emma, Norman, Ray and I were waiting for Don and Gilda to join us. Earlier, Ray had asked Don to come to the library alone as he had something to talk to him about, while Emma and I had done the same with Gilda.

While we were waiting, the four of us were having a discussion about what to tell and not tell Don and Gilda, about what was going on.

Before dinner, I'd snuck away to be by myself for a little bit, and I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I had an anxiety attack, away from anyone who could see me.

I just couldn't stop thinking about the meeting between Norman and I, that we'd arranged for later this evening, after we were finished with bringing Don and Gilda into the group.

I'd given myself ample time to recover from the attack, keeping away from others until I was sure I was done crying, and I'd washed my face and blown my nose. I'd done everything I could, but when I looked at the mirror in the bathroom after finishing up, I noticed the red around the corners of my eyes and knew it hadn't been enough.

As soon as Emma and I were alone in the library, the first to arrive, she confronted me about it, fussing over me in her usual way, with a gentle but concerned voice, cooing and stroking my back comfortingly. Her emerald eyes were glistening with unfiltered concern and I just shook it off, pulling her into a tight hug and taking a deep breath to calm myself.

The last thing I would need is a second consecutive crying fit in one day, over this. I was getting too stressed out. I needed to cool my head and think it over in a more positive light, so I could face Norman with a convincing explanation at hand.

Maybe I was even blowing it out of proportion and should trust Norman, more…?

"I'm really alright, Emma, but thank you for worrying about me. E-Everything's just getting to be too much, you know?" I told her, wincing when my voice broke due to the tightness in my throat.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Norman, Ray and I are here for you though, okay? Lean on us a bit more, and don't just bottle it up! If you need a shoulder to cry on, come to me if you're too shy to do that with the boys!" she said to me with a supportive smile.

I returned it with a wobbly one of my own.

"What's going on?" Ray's voice jumped in, as the two boys entered the library together. With Norman in tow, he honed in on us, walking straight over to where Emma and I were sitting and looked me over with a frown as Emma began speaking.

"Ray! Norman! Anna was just getting a bit overwhelmed by everything, right?" Emma told them, keeping close to me and rubbing comforting circles into my shoulder.

I sniffled, hiding my face that was getting hot, "Yeah… I-It's just- Are we really going to lie to Don and Gilda about what happened to Dominic? I'm really worried they'll hate us for keeping it from them when they inevitably do learn what happened. Cause we'll have to tell them eventually. I'm scared that they're going to take it badly." I explained to the three of them.

"So, this is about Don and Gilda?" Ray asked, and sighed, scrubbing his dark locks in frustration, "To be honest, I'm not a hundred percent for this idea either, Norman, Emma. I agree with Anna. There's no guarantee that Don and Gilda will keep trusting us after they learn we hid the real truth on purpose." He said, looking to the white-haired boy and red-haired girl.

"It's not just as black and white as 'lying to them'," Norman began, and gave me a sympathetic look, though it was guarded, "Mama hasn't made a move yet because we haven't shown that we know." He said.

Emma nodded, "If someone were to outright show that they knew the truth, she might just ship them out right away. And I just want you to know that I have every intention of getting us all out of here, Anna, but…!" she paused, grimacing, "It's not as easy as telling them. It might affect them badly to know the truth, too." She added.

Norman nodded, "Even if we fail, if they don't know everything, there's a chance Don and Gilda will be able to make it out of this safely," he told Ray and I.

"Anna," Emma looked to me determinedly, "If it really bothers you, you don't have to be the one who tells them the lies. I don't mind if they call me a liar, or if they hate me afterwards, saying that I tricked them. I told you about this before, right? Telling lies isn't necessarily bad, if it's in order to protect someone," she said, and gave me a gentle, understanding smile.

I widened my eyes as it dawned on me what she was talking about. Even over a year after it happened, Emma still remembered what I'd talked with her about that night…

'_Would you ever hate me? I mean… Would you ever hate me, for any reason? Like, even if I told you lies?_' I had asked her.

'_Where did that come from…? It's pretty much impossible for me to hate you. I'm your big sister, after all. And I don't think you'd lie without a good reason… What kind of lie is it? Why would you lie, Anna?_'

'_To keep people safe._' I had said decidedly.

'_What's so bad about a lie like that? I mean, it's bad to lie, but I could never be mad at you if you're looking out for everyone else like that, even if you have to lie to do it. I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what you do… You can't get rid of me! I'm like a limpet!_'

"Emma…" I whispered out, a little breathlessly, and she smiled and nodded, understanding my concerns.

"We'll tell them what's really going on eventually, but we can't right now. There would be no point to telling them, if they ended up getting killed by Mama, before facing whatever kind of world is out there beyond the walls. Now's… not the time to tell them the truth. Do you understand what me and Norman are getting at?" she asked me gently.

I sighed out, and nodded, "I understand…then I'll leave this part to you. When the time comes, I hope they'll understand why we did it," I said, and glanced from Emma to Norman pointedly.

Norman nodded quietly, catching my second meaning, "If we explain it to them properly, I'm sure they'll hear us out at least… But apart from that, the biggest issue is whether or not they'll actually believe our story. Ray, are you in?" Norman asked, turning to Ray.

Ray hesitantly nodded, "Fine… we'll do it your way for now." He replied, and Norman nodded.

As if by cosmic timing, it was then that Don and Gilda decided to arrive in the library, Don busting through the door with casual cheer.

"Hey, sorry we're late! We didn't keep you waiting long, right?" he asked us.

"It took a little longer than we'd thought to help Mama with washing the dishes." Gilda explained.

Norman nodded and smiled, turning to them, "We weren't waiting long," he said to reassure them.

"Great!" Don said, throwing himself down into a seat at the table with us; when he spotted the red around my eyes, his own eyes widened, "Wait, Anna, are you okay!? Your eyes are all red!" he gasped, looking worried.

Gilda also joined in, leaning closer bodily, "Yeah, did something happen, Anna?" she asked me.

I smiled despite myself, consciously rubbing the corner of my eye, "Yeah, I'm okay. Emma, Norman and Ray already helped me with it. Thanks for worrying about me as always," I nodded to them.

Neither of them looked particularly satisfied with my answer, but didn't push me for more.

Don turned to the three older kids, "So… What did you want to talk to us about?" he asked.

And so, Norman and Emma teamed up to tell them their story, with Ray jumping in occasionally to help back up their story, though he wasn't overly enthusiastic about going along with it.

By the end of it, Don was frowning at them, "What? Human…trafficking?" he repeated cautiously.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. All of our siblings are being sold off to bad people." She confirmed.

The room became dense with the pregnant silence that followed, and the four of them stared each other down as the information was digested.

Then, Don burst out into wild laughter, "Man, I was wondering what had Emma so serious and all, but this is-! This is—!" he let out another burst of laughter, grabbing his belly and shaking his head, he completely rejected the story, "There's just no way! No way Mama is doing all of that!"

"Think about it, Don, Gilda. The walls. The gate. And the fact that the siblings who left never write to us, even though they promised to—" Norman stepped in to try and convince the laughing boy.

"Come on, stoooop! So, what's the punch line, huh? I never knew you were a comedian, Norman!" Don asked, laughing still as he pointed his fingers at the white-haired boy.

The second bout of silence that followed was all it took to tell Don there was no 'punch line'.

Don, a little thrown off, continued, "What… You're not seriously going to tell me that was all true, right Ray? Norman? Emma?" he asked the three of them; he looked at me, "Anna, they're lying, right?" he tried.

I gulped and looked away from them, feeling uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"It's true." Ray answered him, his voice flat and his eyes deadly serious.

"Wait… What? Hold on, then what about Mama?" Don asked, starting to look pale as it dawned on him that they really weren't joking with him.

"She's the one selling us to the bad people." Emma answered.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous – Mama would never!" Don said, glaring at Emma.

"No, I'm being serious here, Don! She's really—"

"Shut up! Take that back, Emma! I never would've thought you of all people would say that about Mama!" Don interrupted her and Norman rushed over, grabbing Don's shoulder.

"Exactly, Don! Emma isn't the type of person to slander Mama like that. Not without reason. Emma loves this house after all! There's no reason she would make up something like that." Norman said, trying to reason with the tanned boy.

It was then that Don truly began to hesitate upon taking in Norman and Emma's words. Looking at Gilda, I could see that she was accepting the story, as well. She was hunched over at the table, and seemed as though she were about to cry at any moment.

"I did think it was weird," she began and all eyes were on her, "That night when Emma, Norman and Anna went to the gate… Usually, even if you guys broke the rules, you'd always come clean about it and everything would be back to normal, but… You didn't apologize for it, and Norman even told me to keep quiet about seeing you guys… Then Mama made us do chores as if she were punishing us." she said, and looked to Don, "You saw it yourself, Don, with Anna. You've seen how down she's been when Dominic went away, and it's been the same with Emma. I've never seen Emma so serious and quiet before…!" she cut herself off, her voice tightening.

"Gilda…!" Emma began, and the glasses-wearing girl looked up to her, her eyes laced with tears.

"Is it true…? Did Mama really sell everyone off to bad people…? And did you guys see it happen?" she asked, her voice small and wobbling.

Emma didn't say anything, but ducked her head and nodded in confirmation, then pulled Gilda into a tight hug, which the girl gladly returned, wailing in despair.

Don shook his head in disbelief, "Wait, wait, but what about Dominic if that's true?! He's gotta be okay, right?!" he asked, taking Norman by the shoulders and shaking him.

Norman shook his head, "That, we don't know," he said apologetically.

Don stepped away, covering his mouth, "What? How can this be happening…?" he asked shakily, and turned to look at me again; he immediately walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Why didn't you say anything about that earlier? Anna…!" he cut himself off, biting his tongue, and with a tsk he pulled me into a comforting hug.

I let him, grabbing his arm, but couldn't do much else. It was all I could do to not spill out everything and sabotage Norman and Emma's plan right here and now.

"Don. Gilda. We need your help. We want to make a plan to escape and go help Dominic and the others. Let's all escape from here. Together!" Emma told the two new additions to the group.

After collecting themselves and thinking over everything they'd just learned, the both of them nodded, ready to help us.

I sighed out quietly, watching as Emma and Ray went over everything that we'd pulled together so far with them from afar. Norman quietly joined my side, watching as well.

Keeping his eyes trained on Emma, Ray, Gilda and Don, he whispered to me.

"When the time comes, I hope they'll understand why we did it. Can I take that to refer to what we're going to talk about later? You're not going to back out?" he asked me quietly.

I didn't look at him, but nodded my head, "I really hope you'll hear me out at least… Like I told Emma a year ago, any and every lie I've told, it's been to protect us." I said, while inwardly, I was trying to swallow my anxiety that was bubbling back up.

I had to tell him something, and I had to be honest about it...

"I'll listen to what you have to say." He agreed.

There was no backing out, now.

* * *

I let everyone else leave the room with the excuse of trying to find the book I'd 'lost' one last time, and after five or so minutes, Norman returned to the room. While he'd been gone, with trepidation, I'd climbed up to the nook I'd hidden my notebooks in and took out only the first, oldest copy of my notes in my hands, biting my lip.

I'd already decided to start with this version of my notes, since they weren't as detailed and would be easier to go over with Norman. The fact that it was in my 6-year-old self's handwriting would also help in convincing him, I think.

But I was still super nervous about broaching the subject with him.

How did I start? Should I just wing it? Whatever I was going to do, I had to do it relatively quickly, so nobody noticed we were gone for a long time. Most importantly – Isabella and Crone couldn't know what we were doing.

Norman closed the door shut with a click, and began walking towards me, "We'll be left alone for a while. So... Are you ready to talk, Anna?" he asked me, his gaze cold and hard, "I want to ask a question, first. Is that okay with you?"

I gulped, and nodded, "Go for it?"

"Okay. I'm going to be blunt, then. Are you spying on us for Mama?" he asked me.

Am I Mama's Spy…? I knew he'd ask it, but to hear it straight away from him – it felt like a punch to the gut.

I sucked in a breath, holding up my oldest notebook, and looked Norman dead in the eye,

"I knew you would ask me that. And I know why you would think that... But I am not Mama's Spy." I said to him firmly, hoping my sincerity shined through in my words.

Nervously, I sighed out; "A-Actually… You may not believe me, but I'm hoping you'll give me a chance, here. What I'm going to say is going to sound totally unbelievable, but I want you to listen to me. I promise I'll explain as much of it to you as I can, as quickly as possible, but I don't know how much we can go over before people notice we're missing…! I—" I started speaking, and as I did, Norman's eyes widened, caught off guard by that barrage of words I was throwing at him, and his brows arced in confusion.

"Wait, wait…!" he raised a hand to ask me to pause, and looked at the notebook in my hands, "What are you talking about? What's so unbelievable that you'd keep it from us?" he stepped forward.

"Before I answer that, what is it… What made you think that _I'm_ the spy?" I cut him off.

His gaze sharpened, "The way you said that is… as if there is a spy? If what you're saying is true, and you're not working for Mama, how would you know that for sure?" he asked me, interest piqued; his blue eyes darted towards the notebook in my hands, then back up at my own.

I nodded, "This notebook is here to help me explain it, but first, please answer my question? What was it that I did?" I asked him.

Norman breathed out through his nose, lips pursed, and nodded.

"First of all… You were the one that told us Beary was left behind. Alone, that doesn't matter, but I remembered that you were the one what spilled juice on Beary earlier that day, and looking back it seemed as if you were making a plan for us to see what was going to happen to Dominic. But that doesn't make sense if you're working with Mama. If you were, you wouldn't want us to know anything about what was really going on…" He trailed off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as it just came to him.

"Right?" I nodded, agreeing, "Anything else?" I prompted him.

Norman nodded, "When Sister Krone arrived. You were the only one who wasn't surprised at all to see her there. Did Mama tell you she'd be coming in?" he asked me.

"So, it was Krone…? Good… that makes this easier to explain," I said with a shaky smile.

Yes. If it's about Krone, I think I had a good way to explain this.

Eyeing Norman's puzzled but cautious look, I shook my head, "It wasn't Isabella that told me. I already knew she was coming here, years before anything happened to make it so Krone would be summoned here. I even knew her face and personality before she was even a thought in Mama's head." I told him.

Norman shook his head, "But how would you know that? And wait, _years_ before?" he asked.

I nodded, and handed him the first notebook I'd ever written this story in, "First, you'll need to read the last page of this notebook. It's got a glossary of all the codenames I've used in my notes." I said and he took the book, turning to the last page.

His eyebrows rose, "It's blank… no, wait, there's indentations in the paper…?" he asked, and noted wordlessly that the real last page seemed to have been torn out. I handed him a pencil I always carried in my skirt pocket if I knew I was going to be in the library, and he took it, rubbing it over the indentations.

He held the book up, reading the so-called code-names, "Spiderlily… Mama… Black Dahlia… Crone… Emma is Queen, Ray is Knight and… wait, I'm King?" he looked up to me with a confused expression, "I don't understand. What's going on, Anna? If you're not Mama's Spy, then what's really going on?" he asked me.

I nodded, steeling myself. This was it.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, too. I'm going to tell you the truth and it's going to sound crazy, but I'm hoping I'll be able to explain it all in one go for you. It's going to be super hard to believe. You can ask me any question you want, and I'll do my best to answer. Next, turn to the sixth page from the front of that notebook, first." I said to him.

He did so, and I continued, "You can tell by the handwriting that it's something I wrote when I still couldn't write very well, right? Like I wrote it when I was around five or six years old, right?" I prompted him.

"Yeah, it does… Wait! 'Rabbit will depart at Six'?" Norman quickly went to the last page again to check, "Huh? Rabbit is Conny?" he mumbled.

I nodded, lowering my eyes, "Rabbit was actually supposed to be Conny. That's something that I already changed about the original story." I corrected him, "But because of what I did to try and save Conny, it ended up being Dominic instead," I explained, biting my lip.

"I d-don't completely understand, but is this why you were so shocked by Dominic's adoption announcement that you got sick? What do you mean by 'the original story'?" Norman asked me.

"I've got everything from the original story that I could initially remember written in that notebook. I have a second notebook hidden, that I made later on – that one's got more detailed information. But I think it'd be best to read that one first. I want to make sure you trust and believe what I'm telling you, before I show you the rest of my hand. As for where I heard this 'original story', that's the most unbelievable part of all of this. Um… how do I say this? Do you know what infantile amnesia is…? No, I shouldn't start there…" I trailed off mumbling.

How the hell am I supposed to explain reincarnation to Norman without coming across as completely insane? It's not like I can just say I remember the demons when I was a baby and leave it at that. That wouldn't explain 'the original story' angle I'd introduced.

"Yeah, I know of it. It's referring to how we typically don't remember much of before we we're three years old, since the brain doesn't retain information as well at that stage. But there's more to it, right? I'm willing to hear you out, so just say it."

I nodded, "You see… The truth is that I don't have that infantile amnesia, like most people. But it's not that simple. I can also remember my previous life." I said, looking him in the eye, "This is where it gets really unbelievable. Norman… Originally… I l-lived in a world _completely_ different from this one, without demons or farms in it. A-And in that previous life, I can remember reading a story called 'The Promised Neverland.' The main characters were you, Emma and Ray, and the rest of the kids. An Anna was there too. But she wasn't me. She didn't know anything about what's going on, until Emma tells her later on. But that Anna isn't here. Instead, it's… just me, in her body…" I trailed off, as a lump formed in my throat.

I subconsciously stepped backwards, as Norman didn't say anything and read over my old notes again and again, brow furrowed.

I wasn't sure if he really believed any of what I had just said, but judging by how he was poring over my notes, I think he was at least trying to take me seriously, despite everything.

It was a bit of a relief, to be honest. My racing heartbeat was gradually starting to slow down, but I was by no means calm about this situation just yet.

"It says here that in this 'story', Rabbit – Conny was originally the one to get shipped out a few days ago. But instead, it's Dominic. Is that due to your interference?" Norman asked, and looked up from the book to face me, "What was your goal in doing that? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you saved Conny, but I also can't be completely happy about it, since someone still died… But I guess you really couldn't have predicted something like that. And without Dominic, we wouldn't know what's going on right now." He hummed thoughtfully, glancing back down at the book again.

"Wait… Norman, do you believe me?" I asked him, worried eyes focusing in on him, trying to confirm it.

Norman rubbed his head, letting out a sigh, "I don't know… It really is unbelievable, Anna." He reasoned.

I nodded, flushing in dismay, "I-I know… But I swear, I'm not lying to you right now, Norman - I'm telling the absolute truth…!"

Norman was quiet for a moment, before speaking again, "Let me ask you another question. You were so upset and scared about telling me any of this in the first place, like you didn't want anything to change. But you know that things might change, now that you have, right?" he asked.

I gulped, and nodded.

"Why do it, then?" he asked me.

"Why, what?" I asked in return.

"Why not keep quiet? Why decide to tell me this, despite that? And why did you do something purposefully to change the 'original story' as you put it? You must've known it could make all of your information useless, potentially." Norman asked me.

"Because, I trust you, Norman…! I know that with you on my side, we can maybe change things for the better. And I can't lose you to suspicion by keeping too many secrets!" I said, raising my voice slightly, and he blinked in surprise. I saw his pale cheeks pinken slightly at my words.

I continued, "And… I couldn't just stand by and let Conny die when I knew why it happened and how to prevent it. It's because… C-Conny looks and acts just like Gracie…! So I just _couldn't_-!" I explained, my throat tightening and cutting me off. I felt my cheeks getting hot and my eyes, wet. I brought up my sleeve and rubbed them quickly, sniffling.

"Gracie?" Norman repeated, tilting his head and stepping closer.

"My little sister. In my past life. She was six, too, when I 'left' that life and was born in this one. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, cheerful and imaginative. Loved bunnies…" I answered him.

I wasn't looking at Norman, but I heard him sigh out again. When I saw his hand appear on my shoulder, I looked back up at him.

He had a small smile curling at the corners of his lips, "I see… If that's true, then I can understand why you did it. Those extra study sessions you tailored to Conny – they were all to protect your 'little sister.'" He nodded his head.

"B-But, Dominic-! I—" I tried to argue, but Norman shook his head.

"Like I said, you couldn't have predicted it'd be Dominic." He said.

I shook my head, "No. Dominic was totally innocent. I don't want to be forgiven for that. I hate being indirectly responsible for that, but it was his sacrifice in Conny's place that was a catalyst for you and Emma finding out, so...!" I said stubbornly.

It was quiet for a moment, and then…

"Okay. I won't say it's okay, then." Norman nodded in understanding, pulling his hand away and stepping back from me; "Anyway… If you're not Mama's spy, then that can only leave… hm…" he pulled up my notebook again and flipped through the pages, reading something, then closing it, "I'm going to keep ahold of this. And I'm going to test some parts of your 'story' on my own. If the notebook matches up, then we'll talk about this again." He said, and looked up at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late, so we should stop here for tonight."

I blinked in surprise, "Wh-Wha…? But what are you going to do?" I asked him.

He shook his head, smiling and putting a finger to his lips as if to say 'shh'.

"I won't tell you. And please, until I've confirmed your information is trustworthy, I'd like you to stay out of our planning sessions. I hope you understand." He said with a furrowed brow.

I nodded my head; though it stung, I understood why.

"For now, at least, I'm just glad that I've confirmed that you've always been on our side." He added after a beat, smiling to me.

Upon hearing that, I felt most of the air leave my lungs, struck with relief.

I didn't trust myself to speak right away, so I only nodded my head again. When I was ready, I replied with a soft voice, "Okay. I trust whatever you've got planned."

Even though Norman said it to comfort and reassure me, I still couldn't help but wonder if I did that right?

I guess only time would tell. I hoped Norman would make the right choice, and keep the notebook hidden for now, at least.

The evening faded into night, and as I heard Emma follow Gilda out of the dormitories to Crone's room, I kept quiet and didn't say a word.

Tomorrow, I'd keep my word and busy myself with other tasks. Maybe I'll spend some time with Conny.

* * *

(Norman POV)

Last night was… something. I'm still thrown off by what Anna and I discussed. She wasn't kidding when she said it was going to be unbelievable, but something in her notes really caught my eye.

'The Knight will work for both Black and White.'

Her glossary said that Ray's codename was 'Knight', and the way she'd answered my initial question had hinted at the existence of an actual spy, after all…

"Hey. Did you see, this morning? Sister Krone was scrutinizing the storage room floor."

I looked at Ray who was my partner today for our laundry chores and met his eyes.

The Knight is Ray. Following that logic, the note suggests that Ray is the real Spy for Mama. But it also implies that Ray would be open to being a double-agent of sorts.

Of course, I already had a plan in motion for this option, if it turned out this way, before I'd spoken to Anna or Emma about it.

Anna believes in Ray. And Emma wants to save everyone even if they don't want to be saved.

That's why I'm confident about going forward with this plan.

I nodded to Ray in answer to his question, "Yeah, Emma saw it." I confirmed, "She's making moves to find the targets… It's going against Mama." I added.

Just like Anna's notes hinted towards. 'The Black Dahlia will act in its own interests, separate from the Spiderlily.'

"So, should we be happy that she's not acting with Mama? Or should we complain about how annoying she is?" Ray asked, grumbling.

"Anyway, even if she was checking the footprints in the dust, it still wouldn't prove anything. The older kids all wear the same size slippers after all. And I walked around enough that she won't be able to figure out what I was looking for." I reassured Ray.

Ray shrugged, "But if footprints won't work, she'll come at us with something else. The problem is why Sister Krone wants to find the targets on her own. Depending on her objective…" he trailed off.

"She could become an even bigger problem." I agreed, and glanced to Emma and Gilda's spot, "Emma confirmed it last night. Gilda's definitely on our side." I said.

Ray nodded, "That means it's gotta be Don. Right?" he put forward.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe… Hey, Ray. Why do you think the traitor is acting against us?" I asked him.

Ray hummed, "Well, obviously there must be some sort of advantage in doing so. For example, they could be spared from being shipped out or can become an adult." He answered me matter-of-factly.

I glanced at him, before looking down thoughtfully, "A guarantee to live, huh…" I hummed.

Is that what Ray's motive for being Mama's spy could be? But if Anna's notes are to be believed, there's more to it than that.

I looked back up to Ray, and changed the subject with a smile, "Hey, Ray, later today, come and check the spots we hid our supplies with me." I asked him, and he nodded.

"You want to check if Don reported it to Mama. Okay." He agreed, just like I hoped he would.

Time to test if the Knight really will work for Black and White.

* * *

**onigiriri: I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I hope what I've written was worth the wait. I struggled a lot with Norman and Anna's talk, and wrote many many drafts of it, and I'm still not 100% pleased with it. I don't know if I kept Norman's reaction in-character enough, so I'd love to hear some constructive criticism on how to improve it if it needs improving, or even some reassurances, lol. I agonised over this for ages and decided to just put it out there and hope for the best!**

**Hope you liked! Please leave a review! x**

**(~October 23rd, 2020.)**


End file.
